


В Засранцев царстве в Зомби государстве

by AOrvat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fusion, Gen, M/M, Translation, Warm Bodies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Эм, возможно, и не помнит своего имени, но ему нравится считать, что он отличный парень. За исключением всего этого дела с пожиранием людей. К сожалению, Артур, который был специально обучен сносить головы зомби, не разделяет его видения ситуации.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a Land of Prats and a Time of Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146806) by [jinkandtherebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 25 ноября 2017 г.

«Похоже, я умудрился кого-то разозлить, что настолько типично. Одни лишь злые слова и яркие голубые глаза, и я не уверен, что именно было сказано, только лишь, что за ответом я в карман не лезу.  
Каким-то образом злая искра превращается в веселящую, насмешки постепенно сменяются смешками, и меня одолевает чувство, что случилось нечто необычное и чудесное. Словно бы мы друзья. Прежде чем уйти, он улыбается.  
У него кривоватые зубы, но я вообще-то не обращаю на это внимания. Я слишком удивлён. И вероятно, лыблюсь, как дурак.  
Я отыщу его, решаю я. Отыщу сразу после того, как… после того…  
Куда я так торопился?  
А. Точно.  
Я голоден, слишком голоден, чтобы мыслить ясно, но это не голод к чему-то, что можно назвать, к чему-то осмысленному, разве только…  
Я никогда не увижу его снова, потому что мир провалился в ад, и заводить друзей последнее, о чём я думаю.  
Точно. Я сплю. Это сон, потому что я мёртв, а мертвецы не улыбаются незнакомцам. Они их едят.  
Или, возможно, это ничего не значит, потому что все знают, что мёртвые не видят снов.  
Знание во мне снова тонет, не успеваю я открыть глаза, а картинки начинают блекнуть. А когда открываю, не думаю, что помню хоть что-нибудь.  
Когда всё сказано и сделано… возможно, это и к лучшему.»

+++

Эм не чудовище. Он просто как все остальные.  
По крайней мере, это то, что он повторяет сам себе. Об этом трудно помнить, когда погружаешь свои зубы в чью-то лобную долю.  
Ладно, ну, может он и чудовище. Строго говоря. Но, по крайней мере, он испытывает угрызения, это же что-то да значит, верно?  
Таких вещей довольно много, вещей, которые ему нравится повторять себе, чтобы он мог спать по ночам. Он, несомненно, мог бы не спать хоть вечность, потому что, что ему станется, умрёт он от этого что ли? Но это болезненное самоедство, и пора остановиться.  
Точно, итак, другие вещи, которые ему нравится повторять себе. Он может и не помнит своего имени, но Эму нравится думать, что он весьма хороший парень. Минус все эти дела с поеданием людей. С чем, если честно, он ничего не может поделать. Никто не может. И никто также не может вспомнить, как они оказались в таком положении, поэтому придумать лекарство шансов никаких.  
Или, может быть, они и помнят. Может быть все, за исключением его самого, ходят вокруг с запертым в голове подробным знанием, как вернуть умершего к жизни, и всё бы давно прояснилось, если бы он сумел спросить. Если бы они сумели ответить ему.  
Но ни он, ни они не умеют, да и в любом случае надежда на это слишком призрачна, и поэтому он старается о таком не задумываться.

+++

Он просыпается в своём самолёте, и он снова в одиночестве. Что весьма логично. Он не уверен, почему бы должно быть иначе.  
Ну, думает он, глядя в змеиные глаза, зависшие у потолка. В одиночестве, если не считать драконов, конечно.  
Он голоден, что не та вещь, которую стоит игнорировать, поэтому Эм дёргает рычажок, чтобы заставить кресло выпрямиться, и встаёт на ноги. Драконы смотрят на него все разом, и ему кажется, что будь бы он по-прежнему человеком, то почувствовал, как их взгляды пронзают его со всех сторон. Собрал он их немало: фигурки, книгодержатели, мягкие игрушки, игрушка-подвеска, которую он умудрился прицепить к крыше кабины, и та теперь парила там, изящная и волшебная, и близко не столь устрашающая, как её легендарные праобразы. У него даже есть драконовая кружка, из которой он очень любил бы пить чай, если бы по-прежнему любил чай. Это весьма впечатляющая коллекция. Он ею гордится.  
Проходя, он касается пальцами своей любимой: грубо вырезанной из дерева, которую держит на подлокотнике неподалёку от того, что в другой жизни некогда было аварийным выходом. Он не мог бы объяснить, почему именно она нравится ему больше всех, нравится и всё.  
Есть… есть множество вещей, которые Эм не в силах объяснить. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что не слишком-то может говорить. Это искренне расстраивает и заставляет его думать, что, возможно, когда был жив, он не мог заткнуться, потому что уж очень многое ему постоянно хочется сказать. Обычно потому, что в голову приходит некая глупая шутка, и ему хочется поделиться ею – только он не может, да если бы и мог – неважно. Если бы мог, то он всё ещё был бы человеком, а если бы он всё ещё был человеком, то его бы уже съели.  
Как бы то ни было, размышляет он, неспешно бредя по асфальту к аэропорту, это он тут ест. И, ну, может, так оно и лучше? Он эволюционировал, или ещё нечто в этом роде. Он адаптировался. И это необязательно делает его плохим, потому что сейчас новые времена, когда ты странный, только если не ешь человеческие мозги.  
Точно. Подшито к «Вещам, которые Эм предпочитает повторять себе, чтобы он мог спать по ночам (Но не так уж важно, если бы не мог.)».  
Электричество в Хитроу подавалось чуть дольше, чем в остальных местах, но с недавних пор нет и его, так что по эскалатору Эм взбирается как по лестнице. Поначалу это требует тренировок, понимания, как сгибать твёрдые закоченевшие конечности, чтобы действительно спускаться вниз шаг за шагом, а не скатиться разом кучей изломанных костей. Учитывая, что он всё равно останется, ну… существовать и всё такое, он полагает, что подобное было бы препаршиво. И он предпочёл бы не выяснять, как это.  
В любом случае, эскалаторную премудрость он освоил, пусть даже если в спуске совершенно неработающим эскалатором по-прежнему есть нечто неприятное. Он просто крепко хватается за перила и двигается рывками и быстро.  
Шамканье слева заставляет Эма обернуться. Лицо знакомое, но опять же, они все уже довольно знакомые. Дред, маленький мальчик с гладкими тёмными волосами, которому нравится посещать то, что было эскалатором. На нём грязная школьная форма с именной нашивкой, изрядно истёршейся, сохранились лишь несколько букв, как Эм и узнал его имя. Или нечто к нему близкое.  
\- Привет, Дред, - это то, что он пытается сказать.  
\- Пммммгхк, - что на самом деле выходит у него изо рта.  
Ну что же. Это и есть проблема с попыткой сформировать слова «на лету». Учитывая обстоятельства, Эм вообще-то не так ужасен в речи, но ему необходимо продумать слова и затем тщательно сосредоточиться. Иначе это закончится… ну, как сейчас.  
Не сказать, правда, что Дреда это волнует. Он лишь как обычно смотрит на Эма этими своими большими, застывшими голубыми глазами. От маленького ребёнка это более чем нервирует, даже того, кто уже мёртв, и Эм обнаруживает, что продвигается по ступеням чуть быстрее.  
Охранник со спадающими каштановыми волосами, один из недавно прибывших, со своеобразным выражением на лице вышагивает взад и вперёд у подножия эскалатора. Иногда Эму бывает интересно, что ему так неймётся, но он прекрасно понимает, что лучше не спрашивать. Вместо этого он машет рукой, или скорее дёргает, но по крайней мере, говорит он себе, он пытается.  
Охранник даже не оборачивает взгляда в сторону Эма, и тот продолжает шаркать дальше.  
Искомое он находит у багажной карусели, что не так уж и удивительно. Одна из необычностей в принадлежности к немёртвым, помимо, ну, знаете, очевидного, состоит в том, что это, по-видимому, превращает всех в рабов привычки. Мучительно скучной привычки. И не сказать, чтобы Эм полагает себя неким исключением.  
Итак, багажная карусель. Там всегда Вилл, бездумно метущий одни и те же два квадратных фута пространства метлой столь грязной, что Эм втайне думает, что от неё делается лишь хуже. Виллу нравилось смотреть, как кружат сумки, и хотя электричества уже давно нет, ему всё ещё нравится ждать и пялиться на карусель, словно он пытается заставить её снова заработать одной лишь силой воли.  
Эм пытается позвать его по имени. Выходит одно рычание. Чёрт.  
Однако, Вилл, кажется, слышит его. Он медленно оборачивается, движения метлы останавливаются. Эм смотрит, как тот опускает взгляд на свою униформу уборщика, расфокусированными глазами моргая на имя, вышитое на серо-зелёной ткани. Счастливчик Вилл, думает иногда о нём Эм. Счастливчик, что родился с именем в один слог, которое даже смерть не смогла стереть. Возможно, он даже затаил бы обиду, если бы Вилл не был чем-то ближайшим к лучшему другу, что у него есть в этом их дивном новом мире.  
К несчастью, его лучшего друга не назовёшь наилучшим собеседником. Вполне понятно. Поэтому Эм прилагает немало усилий, чтобы донести свою мысль. Попытка сформировать одно единственное первостепенного значения слово, попытка заставить рот и язык и что там осталось от его мозга сотрудничать, занимают неловко долгое время, но Вилл просто стоит. Не сказать, что у него есть занятия поинтереснее, напоминает себе Эм и, наконец, умудряется выплюнуть слово, словно выбитый зуб:  
\- Йедааа?  
На взгляд Эма это впечатляющее показательство изящества, он даже примудряется протянуть последнюю половину слога вверх, чтобы та напоминала приглашение. Потому что, честно, быть мёртвым – не оправдание отсутствию манер.  
Вилл, похоже, не разделяет его мнения, потому что смотрит на Эма, словно считает его идиотом. Эм не особенно обижен, учитывая, что у Вилла всегда такое выражение лица. Иногда он думает, не потому ли это, что Вилл умер, хмурясь, и теперь его лицевые мышцы застыли таким вот образом, но он весьма уверен, что спрашивать о таком грубо. Всё по-прежнему сводится к манерам. Он не торопит, а терпеливо ждёт, когда Вилл обработает запрос.  
В конце концов, он получает свой ответ в виде короткого резкого кивка. Рот Вилла открывается и кривится, затем закрывается опять, пока, наконец, он не дёргает головой в сторону к основному сборищу немёртвых на этаже.  
Не очень информативно, но они проделывали это так часто, что Эм понимает сообщение. Он согласно рычит, разворачивается и принимается шаркать в другом направлении. Они оба обходят кучку других таких же любителей фаст-фуда (Видите, да? Эм считает, что нарвался на комедийную золотую жилу, жаль, он не может ни с кем поделиться.), двигающихся к городу. Что займёт где-то с чёртову вечность, потому что скорость не тот подвиг, с которым легко справиться, когда ты превращён в зомби, но Эм полагает, что преимущество быть мёртвым, что тебе больше нет необходимости никуда спешить.  
«Видишь, - говорит Эм сам себе, слушая вялое удаляющееся шарканье Вилла. - Я не монстр. Я ничем не отличаюсь от других.»  
Семантика, конечно. Когда все вокруг тебя тоже монстры, служит ли это оправданием? Или всего лишь означает, что в мире дохрена монстров?  
Эм размышляет над этим примерно с секунду.  
Затем пожимает плечами и продолжает путь. Сейчас он слишком голоден, чтобы думать.


	2. Chapter 2

Пока отец говорит, Артур сохраняет тщательно пустое лицо. Возможно, это просто заранее записанное видео, чёрт, возможно, даже шаблонная запись, которую Утер держит под рукой на случай необходимости напутственной речи, но всё же. Сейчас ему необходимо произвести впечатление не только на Утера, ему необходимо оставаться спокойным и собранным.  
\- Несмотря на понесённые всеми нами потери, мы не можем позволить себе поддаваться горю, - вещает Утер на экране проектора. Слева фыркает Моргана, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть, и Артур подавляет инстинктивный порыв призвать её к порядку.  
Проку от этого, говорит он себе, сжимая челюсть. У них было около с полсотни вариаций одного и того же спора по поводу их общего отца, и большей частью в последние пару месяцев, и ни один не принёс ничего хорошего, только заставил Моргану отгородиться ещё больше. Да и Артура швыряться вещами в стены. Он устал от этого.  
Но очевидно сегодня его сестра не собирается довольствоваться неподобающими звуками.  
\- Да, Утер, - говорит она под нос. – Пожалуйста, расскажи нам, насколько ты горевал по Ла…  
Артур резко толкает её локтем. Не сбиваясь с дыхания и не глядя на него, она впивается в обидевшую руку, с силой и с ногтями, мстительная гарпия. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы.  
\- Моргана, хватит, - шипит он уголком рта, стараясь не шевелить губами.  
\- Не согласна, дорогой братец, - отвечает она тихо. – И близко не хватит.  
Но после этого она оставляет свои ехидные комментарии при себе, так что Артур решает считать это победой.  
И раз уж он потерял нить, о чём там говорит его отец (и если быть честным перед самим собой, Артур знает, что мог бы по памяти пересказать основные тезисы, его отец обладает многими талантами, но только не красноречием), Артур смотрит через несколько каменных лиц в их шеренге на Гвен. Она с равным успехом могла бы быть в маске, но кто-нибудь, кто хорошо знает её, заметит напряжённые морщинки вокруг глаз и рта. Злые или расстроенные – Артур не может определить точно. Возможно, что и то и другое. Учитывая обстоятельства.  
Утрата Ланса была тяжёлой для всех: для Артура, потерявшего друга, для остального патруля, потерявшего брата по оружию, но более всего для Гвен. Никто из них не знает всех подробностей, даже в этом кубле слухов, где невозможно утаить секреты, но трудно было не заметить, когда их всегда практичные товарищи по отряду начали носить простые серебряные ободки на безымянных пальцах.  
Гвен перестала носить свой, после того, как дозорный патруль Ланса был уничтожен. Прошёл месяц и она по-прежнему ничего не рассказала, вообще ничего, а Артур не мог набраться смелости, чтобы спросить.  
Он понимает, что пялится и переводит взгляд вперёд, стараясь оценить, сколько ещё «напутствий» им предстоит переварить, прежде чем отец отпустит их делать своё дело.  
К счастью, они, похоже, приближаются к завершению:  
\- Никогда не забывайте, что вы наша последняя линия обороны против тварей, которые пытаются нас уничтожить, - говорит Утер со всей вескостью. – Каждый из вас жизненно важен. Возможно, мы последние выжившие из нашего вида, поэтому берегите себя.  
Видео заканчивается, сменяясь белым шумом, и Артур выдыхает. Он осматривает строй и решает отказаться от собственных каких бы то ни было напутственных речей. Судя по выражению лиц, их сегодня было достаточно.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он вместо этого. – Берите снаряжение. В десять выдвигаемся.  
Кивки, и небольшой отряд начинает расходиться, но прежде чем Моргана успеет скрыться бог весть куда, Артур умудряется перехватить её взгляд. Она поджимает губы, но следует за ним, нырнувшим за угол подальше от чужих глаз.  
\- Если ты собираешься читать мне нотации, можешь не стараться, - говорит она, не успевает он и рта раскрыть. Как типично.  
\- Что это, чёрт возьми, ты устроила? – Ярится он, игнорируя её слова. – Все и так на грани, и тут ещё ты, привселюдно вываливаешь всё это дерьмо…  
\- На грани? – Переспрашивает она едко. – Ох, как дипломатично с твоей стороны. Они скорбят, Артур. Все они, даже ты, даже если ты слишком зажат, чтобы понять это. Они любили Ланса, А потом Утер садится и делает вид, что ему не всё равно, хотя он не сказал Гвен ни слова…  
\- Они? – Перебивает Артур, потому что он предпочёл бы сосредоточиться на этом, а не на избирательном сопереживании отца. – Я чего-то не знаю, или к тебе это не относится?  
Моргана резко замолкает, выглядя, словно он дал ей пощёчину. В этом чувствуется нечто нестерпимо растерянное, и хотя в последние дни он провёл нелепо много времени, мечтая проделать хоть какую-то брешь в её алмазной твёрдости личине, теперь, когда ему удалось, Артур жалеет о попытке.   
Это именно он убедил её поговорить с Гаюсом, после того, как заметил отметины у неё на запястьях. С тех пор прошло больше года, но некоторые вещи просто не забываешь, даже когда мир вокруг рушиться, и попытка уговорить сестру от страшного одна из них. Она казалась ему разбитым стеклом: острые края и режущие слова, но её глаза, они были столь же пусты, что и у любого мертвяка.  
Даже в становящемся всё менее вероятном случае, при котором Артур доживёт до старости, он никогда не забудет этого взгляда.  
Он раскрывает рот – извиниться, но она отметает любые его заготовленные слова.  
\- Это разные вещи, - говорит она ломким голосом. – И знаешь почему? Потому что Ланс был ещё одним из многих. – Смешок вырывается из её горла, дерущий, словно в шаге от плача. – Он был не первым, кого мы потеряли, и не последним, и я не могу… во мне всё притупилось, Артур. Я больше не помню, как надо скорбеть. Большую часть времени я даже не помню, зачем мы вообще утруждаемся сражаться.  
\- Чтобы мы все могли жить, - рявкает Артур, но Моргана не остаётся в долгу.  
\- Мы не живём, Артур. Мы выживаем. И в этом большая разница, милый братец, уж ты поверь.  
Она произносит это, будто подбивает его не согласиться, и только потрясение сойдёт, за ним, чёрт побери, не заржавеет… но тут появляется Леон.  
\- Артур? – Зовёт он неуверенно. Он понимает, что забрёл в самое минное поле, но он так же более предан своему делу, чем большинство остальных, поэтому продолжает. – Мы готовы, как только готовы вы двое.  
\- У нас просто вышел небольшой дружеский разговор, - отвечает Моргана, не успевает Артур и словом обмолвиться. Всё их общение теперь, в основном, только к этому и сводится: Моргана произносит свою часть и не даёт ему ни шанса произнести его. – Мы уже закончили.  
Её тон слишком весел, а на пару с улыбкой, это выглядит скорее как оскал, но если Леон и замечает, то не расспрашивает. Он бросает взгляд на Артура.  
Артур не собирается вступать в перебранку с сестрой на глазах у старого сотоварища, а только они перейдут в полный голос, то, вероятно, и всего города.  
Он отводит глаза. Разговор ещё не окончен, но сейчас не время и не место, чтобы продолжать этот спор.  
Гвен и Перси уже за воротами, последний перешучивается с Гавейном, стоящим в дозоре, и если артуров отец не изменит решения, вероятно, там ему и быть в обозримом будущем.  
\- Принцесса, - приветствует его Гавейн, ухмыляясь. – Моргана.  
Артур почти уверен, что при упоминании прозвища дёргает глазом, но великодушно решает не обращать внимания. Моргана хмыкает.  
\- Утер до сих пор держит тебя на коротком поводке? – Интересуется она слащаво. Гавейн кривится.  
\- Никакой патрульной службы ещё месяц. Я здесь с ума сойду. Сделай мне одолжение, встретишь там какого-нибудь ходячего, приведи его ко мне, ладно? Иначе я застрелюсь со скуки.  
\- Постараемся не забыть, - отвечает Перси серьёзнее некуда.  
\- Артур, - многозначительно напоминает Леон.  
Артур откашливается.  
\- Мы посмотрим, что мы можем сделать для твоего увеселения, Гавейн, - обещает он и оглядывается на остальной отряд. – Выходим.  
\- Возвращайтесь, слышали? – Окликает Гавейн в спины.   
Он полон легкомыслия, но под ним проступают нотки обеспокоенности. Гавейн не пропускал патрулирования с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы носить пистолет, но вскоре после того, как они потеряли Ланса, он позволил кое-какой… ну, кое-какой комментарий в стиле Морганы и в присутствии Утера. Теперь же он был отправлен на сидячую должность, пусть та по-прежнему и дозволяет ему таскать с собой пушку, Артур понимает, что смотреть, как остальные отправляются в неизвестность, должно быть настоящим адом.  
Не оборачиваясь, он вскидывает руку в прощании. Он давным-давно приучил себя не оборачиваться для последнего взгляда. Если ему суждено умереть, он постарается умереть не просто так, но он предпочитает не накликать беду зазря.


	3. Chapter 3

Дорога к городу действительно занимает с чёртову вечность, и хотя Эму нравилось бы думать, что это потому, что город очень далеко от Хитроу, он хмуро осознаёт, что смерть полностью похерила сколь-нибудь какую расторопность, буде та у них была, когда они ещё дышали. Ну, и неважно, знаете ли, способность ходить всяко быстрее вялого волочения ног. Даже спортивного сложения не намного лучше, да и у Эма подспудное чувство, что он к таковым и не относился.  
Костяшки весьма проворны, пугающе проворны, если хотят, но утрата мозгов и каких-никаких остатков совести не кажутся Эму стоящей сделкой.  
Так что кое-как шкандыбаем дальше.  
Он не уверен, сколько прошло времени, то ли они на полпути, то ли прошли лишь пять минут, но внезапно его нутро сжимается, и нечто первобытное тянет его вперёд.  
Он оборачивается к Виллу и остальным, по их лицам понятно, что они тоже это почувствовали.  
\- Едааа, - говорит Эм, прекрасно понимая, что это необязательно.  
Вилл так отвлечён, что даже не удосуживает его своим «ты идиот» взглядом, что, вероятно, означает, что он слишком давно не ел. И это, учитывая обстоятельства… это практически подарок. Эм не может вспомнить, когда они отправились, но, тем не менее, точно может сказать, что до города им ещё не близко (до настоящего города, города, полного живых, а не этого городка-призрака, через который они плетутся сейчас), особенно не близко для того, чтобы выловить выбравшегося из-за их огромных стен какого-нибудь тупого бродягу. Это старый город, который все покинули ради крепости, спрятанной за металлоломом, так что это всего лишь остановка по пути. Иногда живые приходят сюда за припасами, всем, что, по их мнению, здесь могло остаться, но Эм догадывается, что они поднаторели в самообеспечении, потому что эти обеды на колёсах показываются всё реже и реже. Уход из безопасной черты города становится скорее актом отчаяния, чем чего-то ещё, и это вынуждает Эма и его друзей бродить всё дольше без еды и всё ближе к живым.  
Жизнь для мёртвых становится всё тяжелее.  
Поэтому найти в настоящее время живых в старом городе, чёрт, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но Эм умирает от голода и не собирается лишний раз задумываться. Может позже, когда накормится, и желание выдраться из собственной кожи немного попустит.  
Их ноги притаскивают их к маленькому зданию с побитыми стёклами и изрисованными граффити стенами (в общем-то, вполне ожидаемо в плане нынешней эстетики фасадов), которое, как припоминает Эм, некогда было аптекой. Возможно, у них лекарства на исходе в их поселении?  
Неважно. Они уже в зале, и с ним такое бывает, будто он не в силах даже удержать в голове последующие мгновения, словно работает на конечном заряде и его весь необходимо сосредоточить, чтобы раздобыть больше, раздобыть что-то поесть, что-то, чтобы не дать ему буквально разодрать себя на части, чтобы хоть ещё на чуточку дольше остаться хоть как-то ближе к человечности.  
Они у двери. В ней вставлено треснувшее стекло, и через него Эм видит их. Трое мужчин, две женщины, двое разговаривают… спорят? Остальные собирают бутылочки и бинты и пакуют в рюкзаки, на поясах пистолеты, к бедру прикреплены мачете, а затем…  
Чёрт.  
Девушка с вьющимися волосами поднимает взгляд, замечает их, выкрикивает что-то с лицом искажённым страхом, много криков и хватаний за оружие, но Эм готов рискнуть получить пулю в лоб, и очевидно Вилл тоже, потому что он налегает на дверь, и та поддаётся.   
Они вваливаются в помещении, и голод придаёт им немного скорости. Этого хватает.  
Ну. Во всяком случае, для некоторых из них, потому что стоит им миновать дверь, пуля выбивает бледную старуху справа от Эма.  
Точно в лоб с первого выстрела, мимоходом отмечает Эм, впечатлённый, несмотря на стоящий в голове голодный туман. Он поднимает голову посмотреть, кто застрелил её.  
И…  
«Ты назвал меня другом».  
…голубые глаза.  
Эм замирает. Не самая умная мысль, когда окружён людьми, желающими снести тебе голову, чёрт, соберись, Эм.  
Слишком поздно, потому что лицо светловолосого парня посуровело, и он снова навёл пистолет, намереваясь стереть Эма с лица земли. Эм едва успевает собрать свои навыки в кулак и уклониться, как чувствует пулю, пробившую плечо. Боли нет, но всё равно неприятно. Быть подстреленным нисколечки не весело. На безумное мгновение Эма одолевает желание поделиться этим наблюдением со светловолосым парнем, но тот уже перешёл к своей следующей цели.  
Звуки выстрелов, криков, рычания и всего остального, вся та какофония, что так уникальна для битвы мёртвых против живых, глохнут и сливаются у Эма в ушах. Конечно, возможно, тут дело в разлагающихся барабанных перепонках, не стоит исключать и такую вероятность. Его нутро снова сводит, подгоняя эту странную тягу, только он не уверен, что ту самую, и она тянет его к тому, кто только что подстрелил его, словно какой-то магнит…  
И затем его подстреливают. Снова.  
На этот раз пуля попадает в висок, что так чертовски близко к мозгу, что Эм ахает.  
Он едва не умер. Он едва… чёрт, он едва не умер по-настоящему. Насовсем. Ни сохранений, ни откатов, никакой возможности снова испытать какие-либо чувства или… и это его бесит, ладно? Он не пытается найти себе оправдания, но, чёрт побери, если возможность исчезнуть навсегда неимоверно не бесит его.  
Он разворачивается, она смотрит на него, с вызовом, всё ещё целя дымящее ружьё с высоты стола. Тёмные волосы, зелёные глаза, она, наверняка, показалась бы Эму красавицей, даже если бы не лицезрение бог весть сколько одних лишь мертвяков, но сейчас это нисколечки неважно. Эм слышит лишь странный сплошной звон в ушах, собственный заторможенный мозг пытается уразуметь, что эта девушка почти уничтожила то немногое, что от него осталось, и это бурлящий обжигающий гнев.  
Он бросается к ней, её глаза расширяются, она перезаряжает дробовик, но его скорость застаёт её врасплох, и она не успевает выстрелить снова, прежде чем Эм врезается в стол, на котором она стоит. Она спотыкается, и ей, наверное, ещё бы удалось удержать равновесие, но он не схватил одетую в джинсу ногу и дёрнул к себе.  
Она не кричит, ни когда падает на пол, ни когда с отвратительным хрустом бьётся затылком о плитку.  
И Эм… Эм так одурманен, так чертовски голоден, но когда он опускается рядом с ней на колени, обхватывает её лицо сделавшимися скользкими от крови ладонями, когда он встречается с её пылающим и яростным, но без капли страха взглядом, нечто в нём всё же колеблется. Потому что там есть что-то ещё, что-то, что в пылу момента он не в силах уловить.  
Позже, оглядываясь назад, он решит, что возможно, только возможно, это облегчение. Но, возможно, это просто ещё одна очередная ложь, которой ему нравится потчевать себя.  
Она как будто бы подзуживает его, будто это вызов какой-то: «Ну же, - говорят её глаза. – Делай уже, если собрался».  
Он дёргает её голову вбок и слышит шейный хруст, видит, как угасает свет в её глазах, оставляя их пустыми, и это почему-то кажется неправильным. Более неправильным, чем что-либо ещё.  
Но сейчас не время об этом думать. У него есть дело, зуд под кожей разгорается в настоящее пожарище, охватывающее изнутри и застящее всё то, что делает его Эмом, оставив лишь чудовище, о котором ему нравится притворяться, что это не он хотя бы не всегда.  
О чём трудно помнить, когда, пытаясь размозжить череп, пытаясь добраться до мозга, раз за разом бьёшь голову девушки о твёрдый пол, и кровь брызгает повсюду, он чувствует её вкус, но этого недостаточно, никак недостаточно  
Наконец, он слышит, как что-то хрустнуло, видит белые осколки кости, торчащие из мясистого месива, в которое превратился её затылок, и с постыдным воодушевлением он запускает пальцы в пролом. Тянет, тянет, пока куски не поддаются, и у него получается достать маленькую пригоршню её мозга.  
И видите, такое дело, что он мог бы просто проигнорировать это. Откусить пару кусочков плоти, которые ей более не понадобятся, не трогать мозг и наблюдать, как она проснётся одной из его немёртвых приятелей. Но вместо этого он жадно глотает, стеная полным ртом мозгов и не обращая внимания на стекающую по подбородку кровь – убеждаясь, что она останется мёртвой. Он не уверен, что считать большим милосердием, да ему и всё равно. Потому что его накрывает первой волной, ударяя в ответ с силой…  
«Мне десять, и мой отец всё ещё жив. Мой настоящий отец, тот, который беспокоился обо мне. Присматривал за нами.  
Я нашла палку и игралась с кузеном в сражении на мечах. Мой…»  
\- Моргана? Моргана!  
«Кузен. Мне десять, и Артур всё ещё мой доставучий младший двоюродный брат. Мы играем в рыцарей и принцесс, или, по крайней мере, Артур решил, что играем. Отлично, говорю я, и затем, когда появляется его рыцарь, чтобы спасти мою принцессу и истребить невидимого дракона, я поднимаю меч и отбиваюсь.  
\- Дракон мой, - объявляю я, и ты не смеешь её обижать.  
Я бью по его палке так, что она с треском ломается. Его лицо куксится, будто он готов расплакаться, потому что он на два года младше меня, и поэтому он всё ещё малыш.  
\- Моргана, - говорит мой отец ласково.  
Я хмурюсь. Но Артур выглядит расстроенным, что я сломала его меч, так что я вздыхаю и предлагаю ему мой. Он трясёт головой.  
Я закатываю глаза.   
\- Это отличный меч, - убеждаю я. - Просто возьми.  
\- Это не Эскалибур, - упрямо говорит он.   
Я ударяю его палкой по голове и складываю руки, пока он вскрикивает.  
\- Нет, Эскалибур, - информирую его. - Почитай о своём тёзке, понял? У короля Артура были два меча. Эскалибур был вторым.   
\- Правда, - спрашивает он, глядя на мою палку, словно та способна его укусить.  
Мой первый порыв – оторвать ему голову, но потом я вспоминаю, что мой отец смотрит. И затем я вспоминаю, что тётя Игрейн лишь несколько месяцев как умерла, и что Артур потерял мать, так что мне, наверное, следует пока что дать ему передышку. Моя мать умерла при моём рождении, поэтому я не помню чувства утраты, но когда в этом году умер Горлойс, именно Артур не давал мне расклеиться, но я об этом пока не знаю. Мне десять, и я пытаюсь присматривать за своим двоюродным братом, как могу.  
\- Правда, - уверяю я его и протягиваю палку – меч.   
Он берёт её с большей решимостью, чем когда берёт свой первый мачете, первый дробовик, когда убивает своего первого ходячего. Я знаю, потому что буду при всех этих событиях и кое-каких ещё. И я всегда буду помнить его нынешнее выражение лица, будто он принимает ответственность веков. Артур всегда был чрезмерно серьёзным, и думаю, именно поэтому он нуждается во мне рядом.  
\- Спасибо, Моргс, - говорит он с намёком на улыбку. Я пожимаю плечами и ищу ещё одну добрую палку.  
\- Не стоит, - отвечаю я. - Правда. Ты всё равно мелкий противный сопляк.  
Выражение его лица бесподобно, и в следующее мгновение он бросается на меня с моим же прежним оружием. Я инстинктивно защищаюсь, вскидывая своё, наши палки с треском сталкиваются …»  
Эм выныривает из воспоминаний мёртвой девушки. Моргана, точно, так звал её мальчик. И ему требуется некоторое мгновение, чтобы припомнить, где он. Кто он.  
Если быть честным перед самим собой, чего он старается по возможности избегать всеми силами, именно это и есть причина, по которой Эм встаёт по утрам. Без этого он давно бы уже мог игнорировать голод. Мог бы рвать на себе шкуру, пока не остался бы один скелет со скудными ошмётками плоти, костями, злобный и жестокий, которого не волнует ничего кроме голода. Учитывая чистую безнадёгу всего положения, он полагает, что, возможно, когда-нибудь и оставит свои усилия. Всё возможно. Кто его знает.  
Но это – это то, почему он продолжает есть, и он понимает, что это чертовски эгоистично, но он не может перестать. Поедая мозги, как будто во всех клише всех ужастиков, он переживает их воспоминания. Как если просматривает домашнее видео: ощущения, эмоции и прочее. На пару минут он снова может чувствовать.  
Вспоминает, как это быть человеком. И это единственная причина, по которой он ещё не стал окончательно чудовищем.  
Хаос в его пусть и весьма недолгую отлучку утих. Будь Эм просто обычным наблюдателем, он бы весьма посочувствовал теперь уже некогда живым. Очень и очень непросто убить нечто, что уже и так мертво. Конечно, половина их маленького отряда получила по дырке прямо промеж глаз (или же, как у одного невезучего ублюдка, голову футах в пяти от остального тела), но другая половина, похоже, прекрасно кормится. Вилл довольно чавкает требухой парня, сложенного почище настоящего дуба, так что ему должно хватить надолго.  
Эм заканчивает с остатками мозга, вытирает рот рукавом и бросает последний взгляд на мёртвую девушку. Из некой весьма несвоевременной сентиментальности он переворачивает её, чтобы то месиво, в которое он превратил её затылок, было не так заметно. Лицом к потолку она выглядит почти нормально. Симпатичная. Несомненно, более умиротворённая, чем перед тем, как он её убил.  
Ну. Возможно, это небольшое преувеличение.  
Он собирается встать, но замечает что-то у неё на запястье. Браслет, определённо украшение или же какая-то причудливая старинная броня, широкий серебряный обод, отделанный золотом. Его вид всколыхивает в нём нечто, вероятно, остатки памяти, что он только что поглотил, и он снимает его с её тонкого бледного запястья и кладёт в карман.  
Когда он всё же поднимается на ноги и подумывает начать долгий путь обратно к Хитроу, Эм почти не помнит о голубых глазах. Однако же, встав, он видит его бездыханного, лежащего на полу рядом с другим парнем с пистолетом и без половины лица. Голубоглазый медленно истекает кровью откуда-то из затылка.  
Но он не мёртв.  
Эм колеблется.   
«Он жив, - услужливо сообщает ему неизменно подспудное желание. - Тебе следует его съесть.»  
«Нет, - думает он в ответ, - думаю, не следует. Он…»  
Но, что именно он? Просто очередной безмозгло палящий во всё парень, который считает, что лучше Эма только потому, что Эм мёртв. Нет, нахрен. Он раззадоривает себя до надлежащей, помрачающей, ярости, когда вступает ещё один голос.  
«Убьёшь его, и я не дам тебе ни минуты покоя, ты, дохлый ублюдок».  
И этот… этот определённо принадлежит не ему. Хотя и с сомнением, но он узнаёт голос. В конце концов, это она орала с пару минут назад, и трудно забыть кого-то, кто подстрелил тебя.  
«Чёрт.»  
«Вот именно, чёрт, - говорит Моргана язвительно. – А теперь иди и спаси моего тупого братца».


	4. Chapter 4

Последнее, что он помнит, как Леон оттолкнул его с дороги. Падая, он ударился обо что-то головой, вспышка ослепляющей боли и звёзды перед глазами, и всё поглотила темнота. Сознание начинает понемногу возвращаться, урывками, и раз уж он, похоже, не был съеден, Артур вполне оптимистичен в отношении своих шансов. «Потихоньку, - говорит он себе. – Начни с осмотра».  
Ему удаётся открыть глаза и сразу же об этом пожалеть.  
«Чёрт, Леон».  
Он снова закрывает глаза, охваченный болью, но уже слишком поздно. Последний взгляд на самого давнишнего друга запечатлелся в памяти, и теперь никаким возможным потрясениям его не стереть.  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Сейчас не время предаваться горю, он не может позволить себе такой роскоши. Явно не слышно никаких выстрелов и никаких других звуков, которые могли бы означать, что его отряд всё ещё сопротивляется, и Артур вынужден предполагать худшее. А значит он последний, кто может принести известия о случившемся обратно в город. Они должны знать, они должны быть полностью начеку. Если мертвяки осмелели достаточно, чтобы подобраться так близко…  
«Надо двигаться, - говорит он себе, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и не обращать внимания на звон в ушах, боль в голове и то обстоятельства, что понятия не имеет, куда делся его пистолет. - Я должен выбраться. Я должен предупредить остальных».  
Другие звуки начинают проступать сквозь шум, вполне, чтобы Артур понял, что не один. Он знает, что его отряд выкосил немало мертвяков, знает, что и сам попал пару раз, но до его слуха долетает несомненное шарканье и взрыкивания, дающие понять, что тех, кто уберёг головы, вполне достаточно, чтобы представлять проблему. Тогда почему же он ещё дышит, это вопрос, который стоит рассмотреть позже, когда он не будет валяться в полной трупов комнате.  
Он сдвигается, приподнявшись на локтях, что на его взгляд уже являет прогресс, пусть в наказание за это его черепная коробка начинает пульсировать с новой силой. И, ох, в глазах у него слегка плывёт, просто отлично. Вероятно, сотрясение, приходит он к выводу. Но он упрямо вздёргивает себя в сидячее положение и сразу же чувствует подкатывающую тошноту. Точно сотрясение. Замечательно.  
В пронзительный, стоящий в ушах звон, вплетается новый звук. Звук раздирания, мокрый хруст с последующими присёрбываниями и негромкими стонами. Вялый, ушибленный мозг Артура слишком долго не в силах понять, что слышит, но затем всё же сопоставляет загадку и понимает, почему им ещё не перекусили. Мертвяки… отвлеклись.  
Они питаются, понимает он, ошеломлённый странным состоянием почти что отрешённости, потому что это происходит не с ним. Он не слушает всего этого, он не слышит всего этого, он не…  
Очередной ужасный яростный хлюпающий звук. К горлу Артура подкатывает желчь, горячая и едкая, и ему не остаётся ничего, кроме как согнуться боком и выблевать как можно тише.  
Рот и нос печёт, глаза тоже жжёт, но он не обращает внимания. Слишком занят мыслями о том, кто? Кто стал едой прямо сейчас, когда ещё недавно они дышали, разговаривали, смеялись и спорили. Кто, из тех, кого ему полагалось защищать, мёртв? Чёрт… ему не останется даже тел, чтобы принести домой, во всяком случае, таких, чтобы надлежаще похоронить.  
«Гвен? – Затуманено вспоминает он, глядя на собственную рвоту и тело Леона, всё настолько перевернулось, что он больше не соображает где низ, а где верх. – Перси?»  
«Моргана?»  
Нет. Он встряхивает головой и сжимается от нахлынувшей боли. Их с Морганой тренировали с самого детства, с тех самых пор, как она переселилась к ним после смерти Горлойса, когда Утер закрылся и решил, что единственный способ уберечь собственных детей – превратить их в солдат. И это сработало. Все годы, что мир всё глубже погружался в пучину, это работало, они оба выжили, пусть даже и стали мечтой психиатра. Моргана одна из лучших, иногда даже способна побить его на тренировках. Никакому мертвяку её не одолеть. Невозможно.  
Почему же тогда так тихо?  
Артур отгоняет мысль, как надоедливую муху. У него нет на это времени. Он должен проверить выживших, доставить домой тела, добить оставшихся, найти оружие, найти выход, действовать…  
Не успевает он и глазом моргнуть, рука зажимает его рот, и в совокупности с фактом, что кто-то вообще сумел подкрасться к нему, Артур видит свидетельство того, в насколько херовом он сейчас состоянии. Что, конечно, через минуту или две будет уже совершенно неважно, потому что Артур давится в прижатую закоченевшую плоть и понимает, что ему конец ещё до того, как разворачивается и сталкивается лицом к лицу с мертвяком.  
Его разум со скрипом заклинивает, тело застывает, а в мыслях беспрерывно только и крутится: «Мне конец, мне конец», - в самой близи на него смотрят неестественно голубые глаза, и он где-то обронил мачете, и у него кончились…  
Навыки боя возвращаются, кнопка паузы выключается, и Артур всё равно тянется к пистолету, думая, что, возможно, хотя бы сможет размозжить твари голову, но сотрясение, или что там с ним, делает его неповоротливым и, очевидно, предсказуемым. Мертвяк отнимает руку от его рта и отпихивает пистолет из зоны досягаемости, не успевает Артур даже хотя бы потянуться в его направлении, и всё это не сводя с него глаз.  
Вот и всё, осознаёт Артур с холодной обречённостью, его смерть буквально смотрит ему в лицо. Смерть в грязной красной толстовке. Он вызывающе возвращает взгляд, исполненный решимости умереть с открытыми глазами, не как трус.  
«Давай, - думает он, мертвяк так близко, что вонь мёртвой плоти забивает нос. – Ну же, надеюсь, ты подавишься».  
А затем мертвяк делает нечто странное. Он берёт лицо Артура в окровавленные ладони. И Артур не может избавиться от мысли, чья это кровь? Он чувствует оставленные липкие мазки, пятнающие лицо, но не отдёргивается. Если есть что-то, к чему он уже привык, так это кровь.  
И самая странная часть: мертвяк делает короткое, отрывистое движение головой, словно бы кивает, и отстраняется. Во всяком случае, достаточно, чтобы Артур мог вздохнуть, не испытывая такого желания задохнуться.  
Он пытается избавиться от тумана в голове и выцедить какое-нибудь понимание из произошедшей чертовщины. Но у мертвяка, очевидно, оказывается припрятан в рукаве ещё один причудливый трюк, потому что тот выплёвывает слово… настоящее английское слово, невнятное, но, тем не менее, по-прежнему узнаваемое.  
\- Б-безопасно.  
На что Артур отвечает умным и предельно артикулятивным:  
\- Блядь.  
Мертвяк очень медленно моргает. У людей движение, наверняка, использовалось бы кем-то, разговаривающим с очень маленьким и, вероятно, очень тупым ребёнком, но Артур откидывает подобное соображение за его нелепостью.  
\- Б-безопасно, - повторяет мертвяк, на этот раз более уверенно. Указывает на подсыхающую на лице Артура кровь и добавляет. – Нет… з-запаха.  
Артур определённо ударился головой сильнее, чем полагал. Его погрузило в сложную галлюцинацию, в которой мертвяки раскрашивают ему лицо кровью и затем говорят с ним на вразумительном английском, сообщая, что это раскрашивание каким-то образом гарантирует безопасность в комнате, полной каннибалов. Такого не может быть. Он либо вот-вот придёт в себя в окружении своего отряда, либо не очнётся вообще никогда.  
Мертвяк, не обращая внимания на переживаемый Артуром психический кризис, открывает рот и выдавливает очередное слово.  
\- Ид-дём, - говорит он, и некая истеричная часть артурова мозга досказывает остальную часть известной фразы из «Терминатора». – Н-не… й-есть.  
«Ты? Или твои приятели?»  
Артур не в силах заставить рот вымолвить ни слова. Кажется, будто бы всё немного плывёт, расплывается перед глазами, и поэтому трудно сосредоточиться. Он продолжает с глубоким сомнением глядеть на мертвяка. Тот снова подмаргивает ему.  
\- Н-не… йесть, - повторяет оно, наконец, и это, очевидно, всё разъяснение, на которое Артур может рассчитывать.  
Но по-видимому, он колеблется слишком долго, потому что мертвяк хватает Артура за руку и с удивительной для такого нескладного как швабра трупа силой вздёргивает на ноги.  
\- Ид-ди, - бормочет оно, но Артур окончательно контужен, потому что резкая смена позиции заставляет его запнуться о стол.   
Скрежет слышен по всему помещению, и один из немногих оставшихся мертвяков вскакивает на ноги. Чем обращает на себя внимание Артура. Конечно, блядь, обращает. Так что, конечно, блядь, он видит, что отвлёк тварь от пожирания…  
Артур закрывает глаза, зажмуривает их так, что перед веками начинают танцевать звёздочки, и надеется, что сможет забыть и никогда не вспоминать увиденного.  
Логически он понимает, что это не вариант. Как понимает, что по крайней мере Перси присоединился к Леону в списке мёртвых. Всё, что он может для них сейчас сделать, это понадеяться, что они не вернуться.  
«Соберись, - приказывает он себе яростно. – Соберись. Ты не можешь позволить себе сейчас расклеиться.»  
На его руке снова сжимается холодная хватка, и Артур инстинктивно пытается отстраниться, но пальцы только сильнее впиваются в плоть. Он оборачивается к своему мертвяку, который по-прежнему смотрит на него этими своими яркими глазами.  
Другой мертвяк, с измазанным кровью низом лица и слипшимися в паклю каштановыми волосами, одеревенело направляется к ним.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - бормочет первый, Артуру не надо повторять дважды, даже если в ушах у него звенит, а каждая клетка вопит – если надо, выдрать твари лицо ногтями. Он должен сохранять рассудок. Безопасность города в первую очередь, и если он не вернётся – предупредить их о том, что здесь происходит, иначе они всё равно, что слепы. Он должен оставаться сосредоточен. Поэтому он проглатывает язык и старается выглядеть непринуждённо мёртвым. Что, блядь его так, тот ещё подвиг.  
Мертвяк с волосами паклей ворчит на голубоглазого и получает в ответ мотание головой. Похоже, насколько Артур может судить, подёргиваниями и всякими бессловесными звуками между ними происходит своего рода беседа, и он лишь удивляется, почему им просто не заговорить, раз уж они вдруг оказывается способны к речи? По крайней мере, так бы он знал, не решили ли они всё же его съесть.  
Но, наконец, мертвяк с волосами паклей рывком разворачивается и движется к двери. Другие отправляются за ним, и артуров мертвяк шаркает следом, длинные бледные пальцы по-прежнему держат рукав и тянут Артура следом. Теперь он окружён со всех сторон мертвоглазой ордой, и он явно не в силах пройтись по прямой, не то что бежать, ещё и труп, вцепившийся ему в руку, сильнее, чем может показаться. Побег не представляется возможным вариантом, во всяком случае, пока что.  
И он понимает, что это чистой воды мазохизм и глупость, но не может не бросить последний взгляд вокруг на кучу валяющихся тел, выискивая среди них знакомые. Если кого-то из его отряда нет, вполне возможно, что они спаслись, ведь верно? Перси и Леон мертвы, и позже он сможет их оплакать, но Гвен и Моргана могли…  
Под конец это волосы, раскинутые в вязкой чёрной жиже на белой плитке. В запекающейся крови.   
Нет, нет, нет…  
Он знает до того, как видит лицо, зелёные глаза пусто смотрят в потолок. Он знает до того, как видит, потому что, когда вырос рядом с кем-то, когда этот кто-то твоя сестра, достаточно и всего-навсего волос.  
И мир надламывается ещё немного.  
Моргана.


	5. Chapter 5

Эм понятия не имеет, что делает.  
Не сказать, что это какое-то новое чувство, потому что это не так. Он совершенно привык к экспромтам, бродя и дрейфуя, и предпочитая оптимистично верить, что как-то оно всё сработает. И, конечно, если не сработает… ну, он же уже мёртв, правда? Что ему ещё может статься? Так что, возможно, его оптимизм порождён чуточку апатией. Да и какая разница.  
Смысл в том, что никогда ещё его личная фишка плыть по течению не подставляла ещё чью-то шею. Особенно кого-то, кому, вероятно, чертовски не всё равно, если у упомянутой шеи разодрать зубами сухожилия – видите суть проблемы? И учитывая, что живой парень спец по стрельбе промеж глаз, Эм быстро начинает беспокоиться, что заплыв по течению на этот раз может закончиться водопадом.  
Но опять же, какая к чёрту разница? Он мёртв. Если только апатия однажды не развернётся в другую сторону и не спустит на него костяшек, обычное для Эма дело.  
Вполне очевидно в таком случае, что его обеспокоенность завязана на плетущегося рядом человека с бьющимся сердцем, выпяченной челюстью, глазами устремлёнными прямо вперёд. В них больше нет страха, ни противления, одна только пустота, которая Эму очень не нравится, хоть он и не понимает почему. Наверное, это и к лучшему, убеждает он себя. Он размазал кровь из раны, нанесённой ему Морганой, по всему артурову лицу – кровь другого зомби обычно вполне маскирует запах живых, но он полагает, что раз Артур выглядит вялым и пустоглазым, как остальные из них, то это не повредит. Лишняя перестраховка не помешает.  
«Безопасно, - фыркает Моргана на задворках его разума, куда он без особого успеха пытался её задвинуть. – Ты тащишь моего всё ещё живого, привыкшего первым делом хвататься за пистолет и скорбящего братца куда-то в окружении толпы зомби. Так объясни мне, что из этого ты называешь безопасным?»  
«Что мне было делать? – Огрызается Эм, зло зыркая в ответ и тут же вспоминая, что она, вероятно, этого не увидит. – Оставить его на съедение?»  
«Да, именно так обычно и поступает твой вид».  
Тут она его вроде как уела. И учитывая, как именно она погибла, Эм не думает, что тут прокатит аргумент, что на самом деле он весьма приятный парень, страдающий случайными приступами альтруизма.  
Неважно, конечно, но он сомневается, что и Артур купится на подобное оправдание. Придётся ему придумать что-то на случай, если его примется расспрашивать кто-нибудь, кого он не сможет игнорировать.  
Но, опять же, Артур вообще ни о чём не спрашивает. Как раз с того момента, как увидел Моргану с раскроенным черепом, не похоже, что он в том состоянии, чтобы о чём-то расспрашивать. У него вырвался короткий, надломленный звук, который мог бы быть словом, только Эм его не разобрал, а затем его лицо просто… закрылось. Нервирующее качество у кого-то, кому полагается быть живым. Пока что Эм предпочитает сосредоточиться на этом, а не на том факте, что вина за это полностью на нём.  
«Убить девушку и спасти её брата. Какой, чёрт возьми, в этом смысл?»  
Он не знает. У него нет ответов. Всё опять возвращается к вопросу отсутствия у Эма понятия того, что он делает. Он же не сел как-то утром и не решил: «Эй, знаете, я собираюсь пойти против всех неписаных правил своего вида и спасти кого-нибудь, кто, выпади ему шанс, не раздумывая снесёт мне голову». Такого в его планах не значилось. Он не задумывал наперёд, не думал даже в процессе того, как он это делал, он просто сделал это. Будто у него не было никакого иного выбора. И в этом совершенно нет никакого смысла.  
Возвращение в аэропорт кажется ещё более бесконечно медленным, чем поход в город, особенно когда Эм озабочен стараниями каждые пару секунд не смотреть на своего нового подопечного, чтобы удостовериться, что того не загрызли. Пока с этим всё в порядке, хотя он и волнуется, что может случиться, когда Артура выбросит из шока. Ему хочется думать, что он подставляется ради парня умного достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда стоит держать рот закрытым, а голову опущенной, но всегда остаётся вероятность, что Артуру захочется сорваться в Ревущее Буйство Мести и свести все благородные намерения Эма на нет. Вообще-то, тот скорее похож именно на подобного рода парня.  
«Он абсолютно «подобного рода парень», - говорит Моргана под нечто, что кажется кивком. – Обычно он не дурак, но если кому-то близкому угрожает опасность, он превращается в настоящего болвана.»  
«И с чего ты такая услужливая? – допытывается Эм. – И кстати, что ты вообще делаешь в моей голове?»  
«Первое. Я искренне не хочу, чтобы моего брата съели. И если для этого мне придётся скармливать тебе кое-какие пикантные подробности, что же, думаю, это единственное, что мне доступно в нынешних обстоятельствах. Второе. Ты серьёзно? Нам как-то не доводилось проводить исследования, что случается с мозгами мертвяков после банкета на наших трупах.»  
«Ну, как лицензированный трупоед могу сказать, что такого вот? Обычно не случается. Никогда.»  
«Тогда, очевидно, тебе ещё не попадался никто такой же упрямый, как я, - отвечает она с настораживающей, учитывая тему, лёгкостью. – Но что я тебе могу гарантировать, если моего брата убьют, я найду способ вывернуть тебя наизнанку. Я ясно выразилась?»  
После этого разговор прекращается, ни одному из них нечего сказать другому. Эм рад тишине, странной, с пониманием, что кто-то в любое мгновение может прервать его мысленный монолог, и приятной, поскольку можно почти по-настоящему с кем-то поговорить. Моргана немного пугает его, что нелепо, принимая во внимание, что оба они мертвы, а у неё нет даже преимущества закоченелых пальцев, чтобы угрожать, но у него такое чувство, что если кто и придумает, как убить его повторно, и не обладая при том телом, так это его нынешняя соседка по разуму. Добрести обратно до аэропорта занимает от заката до рассвета, там небольшая группа оставшихся зомби расходится.  
«Спасибо, ребята, - думает им Эм, когда они шаркают каждый в свою сторону. – Было весело. Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.»  
Это мелочи. Пока не лишился такой возможности, он никогда не понимал, сколько же люди разговаривают между собой.  
Последним задерживается Вилл, окинув Эма долгим взглядом. Чем вызывает у Эма желание поёжиться, особенно с жаром живого тела под боком, буквально прожигающим в нём дырку. Вилл обожает свою багажную карусель и раз за разом вздымать одну и ту же кучу пыли, но он никогда не производил на Эма впечатление тупицы, по крайней мере, как для зомби.  
В конце концов, однако, он слегка кивает головой и отправляется в сторону вышеупомянутой багажной карусели. Если бы его лёгкие ещё работали. Эм вздохнул бы с облегчением. Вместо этого он подхватывает Артура под локоть и тянет к эскалатору.  
Артур, очевидно, очнувшись от своего транса, выдёргивает руку из хватки Эма. Эм награждает его взглядом, который, как он очень надеется, недвусмысленно выражает «какого чёрта».  
В ответ он получает лишь ледяное:  
\- Не трогай меня.  
Эм медленно моргает, выгадывая себе время, чтобы успокоиться, а затем решает простить Артура за то, что тот говнюк. В конце концов, день у того выдался тяжёлый. Так что он вскидывает обе руки в неуклюжем подобии на капитуляцию и многозначительно указывает взглядом на эскалатор, надеясь, Артур поймёт намёк. А заодно надеясь, что не сделает никакой глупости и не сбежит.  
Не сбегает.  
«Ну, - думает Эм с некоторым удивлением. – Поздравляю, Эм. Ты завёл себе ручного человека. И что ты теперь собираешься с ним делать?»


	6. Chapter 6

Отчего-то, когда Артур представлял логово зомби, он никогда не думал о Хитроу.  
В детстве ему очень нравилось летать. Утер постоянно посещал разные конференции и всякое прочее, но Артура, а затем и Моргану брал с собой редко. Они боролись за сиденье у иллюминатора, Артур чаще проигрывал, но время от времени ему везло выбороть заветное место. Весь полёт он обычно проводил, прижавшись носом к стеклу, глядя на меняющиеся очертания облаков и перетекающий из одного в другой окрас неба. Пятичасовой полёт пролетал в мгновение ока. Маленьким мальчиком он представлялся ему чем-то волшебным, будто летишь в животе огромного механического дракона.  
Похоже, ещё одному детскому воспоминанию предстояло быть принесенным в жертву зомби, потому как, откровенно говоря, это просто удручает.  
Может, как-нибудь в иной раз, это вышло бы ударом под дых – оболочка огромного здания, бывшего некогда переполненного шумом, людьми, жизнью. Сейчас это самая злая из насмешек, набитая разгуливающими трупами и неизмеримо жуткой тишиной. Как бы то ни было, гибель небольшой ностальгии бледнеет в сравнении с тем, что было потеряно. Он едва ли вообще замечает изменения.  
Его мертвяк ведёт его к сломанному эскалатору, заставляя Артура нетерпеливо стоять позади, пока сам, без намёка на хищнеческую скорость, которую этот вид развивает, когда охотится, перебирается по ступени, затем по другой. А затем, на полпути, выходит долгая задержка, когда оно останавливается, обменяться кивками и ворчанием с…  
Даже после всего того, что Артуру довелось повидать, у него к горлу подкатывает комок, когда он понимает, что маленькая сгорбленная фигура на эскалаторе мальчик, которому от силы лет восемь или девять. Его не назовёшь наивным, в их новом мире для этого нет места, но одно дело – понимать логически, что где-то какой-то ребёнок был… и совсем другое дело – увидеть.  
Ему становится тошно.  
Когда мальчик поворачивает голову, посмотреть Артуру в лицо, ощущение стягивается тугим узлом.  
Артуру кажется, что даже без странной, неестественной ясности, которую им придаёт смерть, эти глаза пронзали бы насквозь. Мальчик, не мигая, смотрит на него и отворачивается, только когда Артур начинает ощущать, как его собственные глаза начинают слезиться. Повернувшись к артурову мертвяку и равнодушно дёрнув плечом, он кладёт подбородок на колени и возвращается к созерцанию панорамы внизу.  
Артуров… ох, да бога ради, он будет звать его Худи [1], потому что называть это «его» мертвяком просто смехотворно. Худи, очевидно, принимает это за конец общения и продолжает своё болезненно медленное восхождение. А значит, Артур оказывается в ловушке рядом с мёртвым пацаном много дольше, чем готов мириться, даже пусть пацан уделяет ему внимания не больше, чем пыли под ногами.  
Наконец они взбираются на чёртов эскалаторный эверест и из аэропорта… на асфальтовое покрытие. Артур бросает в спину Худи скептический взгляд. Избежать смерти от зомби, только чтобы погибнуть, выйдя всем на обозрение, было бы невероятно стыдным. Ему остаётся лишь надеяться, что мертвяк спас его не для того, чтобы просто позабыть о простых человеческих мелочах, вроде приемлемой человечьей температуры.  
На полпути через взлётную полосу ему приходит в голову, что сейчас отличное время дать дёру. В поле зрения ни одного другого мертвяка, и, спасибо уж, он вполне уверен в своей способности обогнать хотя бы одного из них. Неизвестно, когда ещё выдастся такой шанс, и на секунду его мышцы напрягаются, готовясь кинуться бежать. Всё равно куда, найти какое-нибудь укрытие и спрятаться, пока он не сможет попытаться вернуться к старому городу, а оттуда уже в убежище. Он может.  
Может.  
Но не делает.  
В момент нерешительности его живот громко урчит, выбирая наиболее неудобный момент напомнить, что он не ел почти два дня. Худи слышит, оборачиваясь на Артура через плечо. Чувствуется нечто… насмешливое в его взгляде, если склонить голову и прищуриться, то нечто почти узнаваемо человеческое. Это сбивает с толку, и какой-то неведомой частью успокаивает.   
Он не сбегает. Он не знает почему, но не сбегает.  
Худи втаскивается по трапу в самолёт и исчезает внутри, и Артур, боже помоги, поднимается следом.

+++

Во второй раз за эти часы Артур размышляет о гибели всяких предвзятых представлений, которые у него были о логове зомби. Потому что это определённо не то, чего он ожидал. Тесное, да. Вызывающее клаустрофобию – несомненно.  
Но оно заполнено драконами.  
Куда бы Артур ни посмотрел – везде всякая всячина, что только собирала пыль. У него заняло минуту, чтобы понять, что всё подчинялось строго одной теме. Фигурки драконов, старые пыльные фэнтези-романы, солонки и перечницы, даже какая-то подвеска, на которую Артур едва не наталкивается, запнувшись посреди прохода. У Худи явно нездоровое увлечение.  
\- Неплохо так, мне нравится, - замечает Артиур сухо, но это даже не вполне и ложь. По крайней мере, здесь светло, шоры все подняты, пропуская лучи тусклого солнца. Могло быть и хуже, пожимает он плечами. На секунду или две в голове проносятся картинки оторванных рук и ног, пятна крови и груды черепов и костей, нечто, за что Моргана обязательно посмеётся над ним позже.  
Посмеялась бы, поправляет он себя резко. Посмеялась бы, не лежи она в аптеке с размозжённой кем-то из приятелей этого мертвяка головой.  
Независимо от того, спас ли этот ему жизнь или просто выжидает время, чтобы попытаться съесть его, чтобы не делиться с другими, Артур знает, что не может позволить себе забыть, с чем имеет дело. Они чудовища, все они. Их человечность давным-давно превратилась в прах.  
Худи проталкивается мимо него, чтобы захлопнуть люк самолёта, и вот так вот Артур снова в ловушке.  
Он стоит напряжённый тем временем, что Худи пробирается мимо, плюхаясь на сиденье как можно дальше от Артура… чем всё равно оказывается прямо между Артуром и люком. Естественно. Поигравшись с рычажком сбоку, регулируя сиденье, мертвяк устраивается поудобнее.   
А затем разворачивается, чтобы пялиться. На Артура.  
Секунд через десять это начинает причинять неудобства, преимущественно потому что артуровы навыки не позволяют ему повернуться спиной к мертвяку. Это вдолблено ему в голову: повернёшься спиной к врагу и получишь нож между лопаток. Неважно, что конкретно этот мертвяк кажется в настоящий момент вполне довольным просто смотреть на него, как какую-то телевизионную программу, он всё равно не в силах заставить себя. И состязание в гляделки продолжается.  
Из всех прилагательных для описания гипотетического похищения зомби Артур никогда бы не выбрал «скучное». Тут ему тоже предстоит многое переосмыслить.  
\- Так это что, - заговаривает он, наконец, когда уже не в силах выносить молчание, - твоё логово?  
Худи снова делает это, штуку с морганием, как будто пытаясь сообщить «ты абсолютный недоумок» с помощью морзянки. Что, конечно, Артур понимает, глупо, но не может никак избавиться от мысли.  
Ответа он тоже не ожидает, поэтому, когда Худи хмурится, словно пытается сосредоточиться, и медленно выговаривает:   
\- Дооом, - выходит немного неожиданно.  
\- Дом, - приподнимает бровь Артур. – Неужели.  
Худи склоняет голову набок в чём-то наподобие осуждающего жеста. Артур вспоминает, что место, которое называет домом он, это военный комплекс, окружённый стеной из металлолома и набитый солдатами, и вынужден признать поражение перед невысказанным возражением.  
\- И, есть в «доме» где-нибудь холодильник? – вопрошает Артур язвительно. Он вообще-то не уверен, нуждается ли мозговое вещество в хранении в холодильнике, и это не тот вопрос, который он собирается сейчас выяснять. Сосредоточься на основных человеческих потребностях, напоминает он себе. По проблеме за раз. – Потому что если ты не собираешься меня съесть, мне понадобится еда. И… твои объедки мне не сгодятся.  
Ещё одна вещь, о которой не стоит задумываться. Сохраняй беспристрастность. По проблеме за раз.  
Худи слегка хмурится, будто пытается что-то решить, но Артур больше сосредоточен не на этом, а на том, что его веки словно понемногу наливаются свинцом. Краешком он вспоминает, что читал в какой-то книге о контузиях и о том, что пострадавшие нуждаются в длительном сне. Так же он уверен, что им полагается избегать напряжения. Вроде, скажем, безостановочной прогулки от Лондона до Хитроу. Блядь.  
\- Людям, - срывается он, - нужна еда. Настоящая еда. Поэтому или прикончи меня, или сделай что-нибудь с этим, потому что смерть от голода не самая моя любимая.  
На это он получает по-настоящему выгнутую бровь, и при других обстоятельствах Артур удивился бы, с что за чертовщиной он имеет дело, потому что это всё меньше и меньше походит на обычного зомби. Пока же ему хочется услать зомби куда подальше, пока он не вырубился и не остался беззащитным на милость трупака.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдавливает Артур, проглотив свою гордость и понимая, что это не самое болезненное, что ему ещё предстоит, если он хочет выжить. Поколебавшись ещё с секунду, Худи выбирается из кресла и плетётся через салон, и Артур не может поверить, что тот действительно послушался. Мертвяк действительно собирался найти ему еду… или своих приятелей и сообщить, что в самолёте у него закуска, в каковом случае Артур будет не только без сознания, но и в глубокой жопе.  
Мертвяк мнётся у люка, сердце Артура как раз успевает болезненно ухнуть.  
Мертвяк издаёт пару коротких оборванных звуков и, тряхнув головой с очевидным раздражением, разворачивается обратно. И направляется прямо к Артуру, который пытается найти объект в форме дракона, который можно было бы использовать, как оружие, когда Худи останавливается. И тянется к багажной полке над головой Артура, открывает и достаёт что-то.  
Колючее одеяло, обычное для авиакомпаний, бесцеремонно брошено ему на колени.  
Артур смотрит в неестественно яркие голубые глаза.  
Худи с неловкостью дёргает плечами и, развернувшись, продолжает свой путь из самолёта.  
Он задерживается у двери, чтобы тронуть пальцами маленькую фигурку. Артур не может разглядеть её форму, но учитывая остальной декор, полагает, что может смело высказать догадку. Люк уже закрылся, а Артур всё продолжает пялится на одеяло.  
Вскоре после чернота опускается на его голову, как наковальня, но под этими нежданно-негаданными одеялами так тепло. Тепло и чудесно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. «Капюшон» либо же «толстовка с капюшоном».


	7. Chapter 7

Каким-то образом Эм обнаруживает себя в походе за едой. За человеческой едой.  
Едой для людей. Не едой из людей. Различие, о котором ему не приходилось вспоминать довольно давно. По крайней мере, ему не приходится беспокоиться, что Артур сбежит, хотя бы не сейчас. Эм помнит некоторые основы бытия человеком, пускай со временем всё меньше и меньше, и знает, что случается так, что неважно, насколько уставшим чувствует себя тело, твой разум отказывается засыпать, потому что иначе смерть. Он догадывается, что нахождение в закрытом пространстве с кем-то, кто видит подобных тебе в качестве закуски, как раз такой случай, но Артур выглядел так, словно держал глаза открытыми на одной лишь силе воли. Это, плюс кровь, что Эм видел в аптеке, вдобавок к какой-то травме, которую он, возможно, и определил бы, если бы был при жизни студентом-медиком. А возможно и был. Он думает, теперь всё равно не узнать.  
«Может, я был гением, - думает он, достигая конца взлётной полосы. – Может, я был на пути к величайшему открытию чего-то, что изменило бы жизнь, когда… изменился.»  
Он делает так иногда, играется с воображаемыми воспоминаниями, которых не имеет. Но эй, надо же как-то убить время, когда на то, чтобы пройти пять футов, уходит лет пять. Тут зомби похожи на ленивцев.  
«Люблю ленивцев, - размышляет он мечтательно. – Надеюсь, ленивцы где-нибудь ещё сохранились. Эй, а может я был зоологом? Вполне возможно.»  
Эта мысль занимает его до самых дверей аэропорта, миновав которые, он бродит в поисках еды… даже не зная сколько. Он уже упоминал, что прошло действительно много времени с тех пор, как он имел дело с человеческой едой? И во многом это из-за окружного пути, чтобы избежать эскалатора, по которому пипец как трудно взбираться, пусть он и проделывал это уже много раз. Наконец, он набредает на буфет с парой банок… чего-то – этикетки выцвели, но они хранились не в холодильнике, так что он предполагает, что им не полагалось портиться? Ну, это, вероятно, лучшее, что он мог ожидать найти в такой короткий срок.  
Он тратит бесконечно долгое время, пусто пялясь на две грязные банки в попытке определить их содержимое, но сдаётся и рассовывает обе по карманам.  
Плетясь обратно к выходу, Эм с неудобством сознаёт, что это начинает напоминать какой-то причудливый ритуал ухаживания. Зомби похищает мальчика, а вместо цветов приносит мальчику съедобную еду… ага, со стороны выглядит довольно плохо. И, ладно, Артур весьма приятен на вид. Высокий, блондин, статный. Наверное, постоянная борьба за жизнь имеет свои плюсы в области фитнеса. Эй, он мёртвый, но не слепой же. Что не так уж и важно по полутысяче различных причин, первые триста пятьдесят из которых, что это безумие. И было бы безумием, будь он даже жив. Это не романтическая комедия, и пока что «несуществующая влюблённость с первого взгляда» едва его не убила.  
Парень-охранник, недавнее пополнение, совершает обход рядом с дорожкой. И проходя мимо, даже не смотрит на Эма, глаза устремлены прямо вперёд.  
Этот, кем бы он ни был, определённо слишком серьёзен к своей работе. А заодно и не охранник, мужчина погиб в обычной одежде. Но настоящие охранники слишком мертвы, чтобы пожаловаться на показавшегося однажды и начавшего проверять периметр новичка, поэтому, покуда Эм не придумает чего-то получше, быть ему «Парнем-охранником».  
Прошаркивая мимо, он поднимает руку в неуклюжем подобии приветствия. Парень-охранник, похоже, не замечает. Всё как обычно.  
Эм плетётся по посадочной полосе, солнце уже начинает клониться к закату. Его скорость в шагах в минуту действительно должно быть ужасно удручающа, раз ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы найти две консервы. Чёрт. Интересно, Артур уже проснулся?  
«Если да, скорее всего, он уже составляет какой-нибудь тщательно-продуманный план побега», - замечает Моргана.  
Он вздыхает и сдаётся.  
«Постараюсь об этом помнить».  
«Делай, что хочешь. Я не стану горевать по тебе, если Артур найдёт что-нибудь, чтобы снести тебе голову».  
Верно подмечено. Он решает, что это вполне честно, учитывая, что она лишь призрак в его голове, и он убил её первым. Ему частенько нравится вот так вот набивать себе шишки. Как бы ни хотелось Эму верить, что он погиб, совершая нечто геройское, вроде спасения котёнка из огня или закрыв собою ребёнка от пули, он знает себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы догадываться, что, вероятнее всего, вместо этого совершил что-нибудь захватывающе глупое.  
Об этом размышляет Эм, когда слышит рёв.  
Ни с чем не спутываемый рёв костяшки, от которого мурашки даже по спине у мёртвого.  
Он не уверен, откуда знает, и возможно никогда и не выяснит, но нечто дёргает его развернуться обратно кругом и зашаркать в недра аэропорта, куда не склонны заглядывать даже его немёртвые приятели. Это здесь собираются костяшки, и в данный момент они звучат крайне обозлённо, так что все остальные, похоже, держатся ещё дальше обычного.  
Там он и видит окружённого со всех сторон костяшками Артура, размахивающего мачете, как совершенно безмозглый идиот.  
Их трое. Всё равно достаточно, чтобы желудок Эма скрутило узлом, и он говорит об этом, как кто-то, кто регулярно ест человеческую плоть.  
Пока Эм пытается добраться на расстояние досягаемости… «Чтобы сделать что?» - спрашивает несуицидальная часть его мозга, но он вполне преуспел в её затыкании. Артуру умудряется обезглавить одного из них, почти голый череп катится по линолеуму, а костлявое тело с грохотом рушится на пол, где продолжает дёргаться, истончённые костяные пальцы скребут и когтят. Когда другой вцепляется ему в руку с мачете, он подныривает навстречу, выхватывает из-ниоткуда нож и вскрывает костяшку от живота до грудины.  
«Что было бы гораздо действеннее, если бы у них были органы, которые можно выпотрошить, идиот». Но, по крайней мере, те небольшие остатки плоти, что были вспороты, заставляют существо отступить, давая Артуру время немного разорвать расстояние между ними. И Эм бежит, ну, насколько он способен, и, о, смотрите, какой удобный огнетушитель. Вполне может оказаться полезным, чтобы не умереть.  
Он стаскивает огнетушитель с крючка, уже достаточно близкий, чтобы получить пару брызг костяшкиной жижи, когда Артур сносит очередную голову. Явно не замечая третьего, подбирающегося к нему сзади с широко раззявленной пастью…  
Эм взмахивает огнетушителем со всей имеющейся силой, да так, что боится, что точно что-нибудь себе вывихнул.  
Тот сталкивается прямо с головой последнего костяшки, которая взрывается и устраивает вокруг ужасную грязь, но, по крайней мере, сегодня никого в непосредственной близости не съедят, и Эм считает, что это уже что-то.  
Артур разворачивается на шум, снова замахиваясь мачете подобно параноидному шизику, каким и является, и Эм инстинктивно снова вскидывает огнетушитель. Он не очень представляет, как выглядит его лицо, но лучше иметь хоть какое-то.  
Клинок лязгает о металл, дрожью отдаваясь в руках Эма. Артур с плохо приглушённым проклятием роняет мачете, и Эм распаляется для генеральной лекции о «неблагодарных засранцах», которые пытаются снести голову их спасителю.  
\- Ты? – Артур выглядит как-то не столь благодарным, как надеялся Эм, но именно, как он и ожидал. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Эм бросает огнетушитель, не заботясь о шуме, и раздражённо вскидывает руки. Честно, и для кого он старался?  
Его праведное негодование, однако, перебивается звуком очередного отдающего эхом от плит рёва – неблизкого, но и не такого уж далёкого. Заставившего Эма, если уж быть честным, почти обделаться, чего, опять таки, он старается избегать.  
\- Ииди, - рыкает он, и не дожидаясь, двигается к выходу, адреналин ли или ментальное плацебо делают произношение слов проще, чем обычно. Когда он замечает, что Артур просто стоит, как олень, он вцепляется пальцами в его рукав и рычит. – Быстро.  
Артур идёт.

+++

По прикидкам Эма в самолёт они возвращаются в рекордное время, во всяком случае как для него, всё ещё вцепившегося в руку Артуру и практически тащившего его за собой, потому что, может, в этом уравнении он и труп, но если костяшки поймут, кто уничтожил их собрата, это не будет иметь ровным счётом никакого значения.  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Он только что убил костяшку.  
«Какого хера случилось с моей жизнью?  
…Фигурально выражаясь.»  
Когда они достигают трапа, Эм толкает Артура вперёд, не отрывая глаз от взлётной полосы. По крайней мере, на таком открытом пространстве он сможет заранее увидеть чьё-либо приближение. Но пока что там нет ничего. И если другие ничего не видели, то у них нет и причин зарыть его на шесть футов, мёртвый он там или нет.  
Если только… вот блядь.  
«Сердцебиение, - наконец, понимает Эм, пока Артур взбирается в самолёт. – Чёрт, они услышат сердцебиение, а затем…»  
Он не уверен, сколько ещё проработает трюк с кровью мертвяка. Он следует за Артуром, вздёргивая себя через ступень за раз, и думает, не стоит ли ещё раз порезать себя и измазать своего гостя сызнова. Лучше перестраховаться.  
Отвлечённый этой мыслью, Эм нашаривает люк самолёта и, в конце концов, захлопывает за собой. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы попытаться поделиться своим планом, но сразу же оказывается с ножом у горла.  
\- Не двигайся, - предупреждает Артур сзади.  
Эм посмеялся бы, если бы ситуация не была столь несносной.  
«Я уже мёртв, ты, тупорылый дуболом, перерезав мне артерию, ты ничего не добьёшься.»  
Разве только Артур планирует откромсать ему голову этим небольшим ножом, но он, конечно же, не думает, что Эм ему вот так вот просто позволит? Как ни крути, это дурость.  
Артур толкает его к креслам. Не слишком бережно, как раздражённо отмечает Эм. И заставляет сесть. Ещё одна вещь, с которой Эм и сам бы прекрасно управился, благодарим покорно, но он старается проявлять великодушие. По крайней мере, в нём ещё достаточно человеческого, чтобы понимать, что у его мудачного гостя выдался паскудный день.  
«Ну? – вопрошает он молча, наблюдая, как Артур зло сверлит его взглядом с этим своим смехотворным клинком. – И что дальше, солдатик?»  
\- Руки из карманов, - сурово приказывает Артур.  
Эм опускает взгляд к вышеозначенным рукам, словно до этого совершенно позабыл, куда их дел. И, ну, наверное, таки так и есть. И неважно, что он может убить Артура в четыре различных способа даже и без помощи рук, но он сомневается, что прямо сейчас просвещать об этом Артура в его интересах.  
Медленно, а не сказать, что он способен двигаться как-то иначе, Эм вытаскивает руки наружу вместе с консервами, которые раздобыл. Что, как он удовлетворённо видит, пробивает брешь в самообладании Артура.  
\- Какого хера тебе это понадобилось?  
Эм смотрит на него долгим взглядом. На одну часть вилловым, на две – своим собственным, предназначенным передать, что адресат – захватывающий идиот.  
Затем, потому что иногда лучше убедиться в отсутствии недомолвок, Эм сподобливается выдавить:  
\- Ты… просссил.  
Артур выглядит поражённым. Эм внутренне морщится. Чёртова «с» - и так всякий раз. Ну и ладно. Два слога та ещё задача. Это придаёт ему лишнюю толику уверенности, поэтому для верности он добавляет:  
\- Засссранец.  
Могло получиться и лучше. Однако же, судя по выражению артурового лица, словно тот ещё не разобрался, стоит ли ему удивиться или оскорбиться, Эм вполне ясно донёс свою точку зрения. Он мысленно похлопывает себя по спине, когда кончик ножа, который на минуту было ослаб, вновь упирается в его адамово яблоко.  
\- В какие игры ты играешь? – спрашивает Артур, и снова допросы.  
«Жаль, - думает Эм. – Когда он ведёт себя не как робот, он почти терпим.»  
Он всё равно не очень представляет смысл заданного ему вопроса, поэтому неопределённо пожимает плечами. Остриё ножа впивается глубже. Эм чувствует собственную кровь, сочащуюся в толстовку. Ну и ладно. Та и так вся в пятнах.  
\- Ты действительно отправился искать консервы. – Это не вопрос. – Почему? Чего ты хочешь добиться?  
Вопрос на миллион долларов, не так ли? Эм подумывает попытаться сказать «когда я выясню, ты узнаешь первым», или, может, «я подумываю завести гарем из живых, не возражаешь стать подопытным кроликом?»   
Но ему не очень-то хочется оказаться с перерезанной глоткой, да и всё равно в обоих вариантах слишком много слогов. Поэтому он снова пожимает плечами и останавливается на ближайшем подобии к ответу.  
\- Ссспасссти… тебя.  
Суровое выражение Артура сменяется неверием, и Эм чувствует себя внезапно пристыженным.   
«Ну, получилось смущающе честно. Ладно, сохраняй спокойствие. Возможно, он даже не заметит, что ты готов умереть. Снова. От смущения. Ты справишься.»  
С минуту кажется, словно Артур собирается задать очередной глупый неопределённый вопрос, который, по-видимому, заставит Эма захотеть ответить не менее глупо и расплывчато. Но к счастью для него, его гость, похоже, берёт себя в руки. Хотя Эм и отмечает помимо воли, что кончик ножа на горле немного ослаб.  
\- Ты даже не лжёшь, да.  
Ещё один вопрос, который не вопрос. У Эма такое чувство, что если бы он мог говорить, не напрягаясь для каждого слога, подобная тенденция быстро бы надоела. Пока же… ну, это всё ещё в потенциале может стать крайне раздражающим, но хотя бы оставляет ему меньше шансов выставить идиотом себя.  
И всё же. Поскольку острое оружие по-прежнему угрожает его ярёмной вене, Эм решает, что лишние разъяснения не повредят.  
\- Не… ллл… - твою мать, так они и до вечера не закончат, - …лгу.  
Наконец. Блядь. И поскольку он всё ещё видит сомнения в глаза Артура, ему остаётся только надеяться, что повторение улучшит ситуацию.  
\- Ссспасссти… тебя.  
Единственное из всего, что он может припомнить, чтобы произнести сразу и не сбившись.  
Нож перестаёт давить на горло.

+++

\- Помидоры. – В голосе Артура уныние. – Ты принёс консервированные помидоры.   
Эм пытается сообразить что-нибудь, что передаст его возмущение, что Артур действительно имеет наглость жаловаться на съедобную человеческую пищу, которую Эм отправился и добыл, хотя сам ел мозги… ну. Ладно, пускай, может быть, тут ему стоит помолчать. И всё же.  
Всё равно ему удаётся лишь раздражённый рык. Чёрт.  
Артур, похоже, не обращает внимания.  
\- Это трудно назвать едой, - обращается он почти сам к себе, - но, полагаю, это лучше чем ничего.  
Его желудок бурчит, словно поддакивая. Эм отмеряет многозначительный взгляд: «Нищие не выбирают, мудак».   
Глядя на банку, будто та лично как-то оскорбила его, Артур замысловатым движением запястья и клинком примудряется открыть крышку. И с подозрением рассматривает круглое красное содержимое.  
«Человеческая еда, - с интересом заглядывает Эм. – Выглядит не очень? Мне и правда такое нравилось?»  
Гостя его, похоже, вполне устраивает, учитывая, что тот таскает это прямо руками. Но, опять же, приходит к пониманию Эм, тот, вероятно, давно не ел. Между походом обратно в Хитроу и сколько там ещё у Эма заняло отыскать эти две чёртовы консервы…  
«Ладно, ну, может, мне и не удалось произвести хорошее первое впечатление.»  
И это ещё не учитывая факта, что при их первой встрече Артур стрелял в него, а затем Эм на полном серьёзе раздумывал не съесть ли его мозг, пока тот был без сознания.  
Однако же они оба пришли к странному небольшому перемирию, рассевшись в трёх тщательно отсчитанных креслах друг от друга. Почти целый проход, и Эм по-прежнему между Артуром и дверью. Не из-за какой-то стрёмной ситуации со взятием в заложники, поймите правильно. А как бы своего рода стрёмной ситуации с заложником. Бога ради, он просто не хочет, чтобы этот недоумок после всего сбежал и был съеден. Смерть, очевидно, привычная рутина для жалких остатков их нервной системы, но Эм не претендует знать всё, что там происходит в головах его мёртвых собратьев. Пускай немного, но достаточно будет одного заблуды, решившего прогуляться взлётной полосой под луной, и Артур станет историей.  
Кроме того имеются и иные причины, почему Эму здесь нравится, вдали от толпы.  
Костяшки не забираются так далеко, не часто. Они предпочитают оставаться в недрах аэропорта, прятаться в тени и выходить только на охоту. Хуже всего промежуточные, те, кто не превратился в Скелетора, но уже вот-вот почти, сдирая собственные лица словно бы из-за непереносимого зуда. Эм знает из опыта, что голод может довести и не до такого, но некоторые из них попросту сдались. Мертвяки самоубийцы. Самое депрессивное из всего, что только можно себе представить.  
Как бы то ни было. Они тоже сюда не заходят. Особая активность им не по душе. И костяшки, как бы быстры они ни были, не любят исследовать окружающее. Большей частью поэтому Эм и предъявил свои права на заброшенный летательный аппарат ещё так давно, почти в день своей смерти, что даже точно и не помнил. Слишком размыта черта между его жизнью и послежизнью. Единственное чёртово место, где он мог побыть один. По-настоящему один. Что было бы ещё замечательнее, если бы он действительно мог пообщаться с сотнями людей, с которыми делит место обитания, но…  
Возможно, он сможет возложить вину на одиночество, раздумывает Эм, глядя, как менее в чем в пяти футах от него живой человек ест настоящую еду. Возможно, он говорит всё это, потому что хотел услышать настоящий голос, говорящий с ним, и забыть обо всём остальном, забыть об этих глазах, заставляющих замирать на месте, при том что неподвижность для зомби означает гибель сразу по многим причинам.  
Разделавшись с помидорами и, очевидно, уставши от молчаливых гляделок, Артур откашливается.  
\- Ваша компания становится всё смелее, - говорит он негромко. – Вы подходите к нашему лагерю всё ближе и ближе. С чего вдруг?  
Эм снова жмёт плечами. На это есть лишь один ответ, да и тот Артуру не понравится: что в последнее время у них ужасно туго с едой. Он сомневается, что заработает сколь какую-нибудь симпатию с таким гуманитарным подходом.  
Артур беззвучно смеётся.  
\- Мертвяки с одной стороны, люди – с другой… Мне, наверное, не стоит говорить тебе об этом, но откровенно говоря, это просто чудо, что мы ещё держимся.  
«Кому я, по-твоему, могу рассказать?»  
Он не утруждается озвучиванием. Должна же быть причина, почему Артур говорит ему это, и, конечно же, тот глубоко вздыхает:  
\- Я должен вернуться. Я должен рассказать моим… Я должен рассказать остальным о погибших. Они заслуживают знать наверняка, а не гадать. Перси и Леон, у них были друзья дома, и Гвен… - Имя девушки, кажется, застревает у него в горле, и следующие слова выходят хрипше. – У Гвен брат в лагере. Элиан. Наш спец по оружию. Она его единственная семья.  
Эм не припоминает женского трупа помимо Морганы, но тогда он и не обращал особого внимания. Всё его внимание занимала попытка тайком провести живого промеж мёртвых. И если уж зашёл разговор, он не упускает из виду, что в своей литании Артур не упоминает Моргану. Свою собственную сестру, пусть из её воспоминаний и ясно, что у них вышла не самая традиционная семья. Но, эй, когда мир катится к чёрту, Эм полагает, что определения нормальности меняются. Точно уж не ему, в его мёртвом состоянии, судить.  
Но сама просьба не очень удивительна. На самом деле Эм больше удивлён, что Артур пытается объясниться.  
Запрос вполне резонный. Разве он мог ожидать чего-то другого, верно? Что ещё он собирается делать с Артуром? Тот не домашняя зверюшка, а привередливый и несносный человек, который, скорее всего, от скуки любит потренироваться в прицельной стрельбе, и Эм не слишком рвётся проверить это на себе. И кроме того остаётся вопрос с пищей, и с ограничением свободы, и ещё вопрос единственного человека посреди десятков зомби.  
«Зачем было его спасать, если ты всего только и собираешься делать, что оттягивать неизбежное?»  
Точно. Значит, возвращаясь к нему. Это… ну, это человеческие заморочки, да?  
«Тогда почему мне так херово?»  
Эм прочищает горло пару раз, как будто это чем-то поможет, и пытается смухлевать с начальной «н», чтобы скорее выдохнуть, чем действительно произнести звук. Похоже, получается ничего так.  
\- Н-надо.. подо… ждать.  
\- Подождать? – хмурится Артур. – Почему?  
«Точно, да, и почему бы, Эм? Думай, кретин, думай.»  
\- О-они… п-п.. – Ох, чёрт же эту «п». Честно. Так и до конца дня не справиться. – П-п-помнят. – Ну, наконец. – Д-должны… з-забыть.  
Ну. В своём роде правда. И никто не говорил, что он должен являть пример святости.  
\- Как долго? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Артур.  
«Как насчёт, перестать донимать меня вопросами?»  
\- Н-н-несколько д-нееей.  
Вот. Звучит нормально, верно?  
Артур, похоже, думает так же, потому что откидывается в своём кресле с ещё более подавленным видом, чем усаживался.  
\- Несколько дней.  
Эм кивает.  
В конечном итоге Артур вздыхает и возвращает нож на пояс. И это напоминает Эму о последнем из списка сегодняшних дел.  
Он подковыливает и не особо раздумывая тянется за ножом, и Артур снова выхватывает его в мгновение ока. Эм закатил бы глаза, но в перспективе это только упрощает ему задачу, так что пускай. Ухватив Артура за запястье, он помещает клинок к собственному предплечью и тянет лезвием по коже, так, что там проступает красная, почти чёрная полоса.  
Артур безмолвно наблюдает, как Эм засовывает пальцы в порез и подносит к артурову лицу, тщательно выводя две метки вдоль скулы. Другой рукой, медленно, словно стараясь не напугать оленёнка, думает он почти со смешком, он поворачивает лицо Артура вбок, чтобы нарисовать ещё две отметины. Удивительно, но Артур позволяет.  
«Этого должно хватить», - удовлетворённо решает он.  
\- Это… - Артур указывает на отметины, голос тих. – Э-э. Безопасность?  
Эм почти улыбается.  
Вместо этого он кивает и отстраняется, возвращаясь в собственное кресло и стараясь не обращать внимания на странное ощущение: гул в ушах. Если бы не знал, то решил бы, что это колотится сердце.  
Как бы то ни было, он, вероятно, просто идиот.  
Он осознаёт, что всё ещё пялится и пытается припомнить, как моргнуть. Людей нервирует, когда смотрят, не моргая, и он думает, что это по-прежнему всё ещё не изменилось. Артур, должно быть, замечает его попытки, потому что отворачивается и откашливается.  
\- Значит, - говорит он с неловкостью. – Несколько дней. И чем вы здесь развлекаетесь?  
Эм задумывается, нет, правда, задумывается. И не только потому, что это предоставляет возможность отвлечься от того, каким маньяком он только что себя выставил, бытность мертвяком не означает, что следует вести себя, как маньяк, и он, может, и не помнит своей матери, но полагает, что ей было бы сейчас очень стыдно за его поведение. Он размышляет над этим, пока Артур не смаргивает нетерпеливо, и Эм представляет, что так и видит, как его пальцы снова дёргаются к ножу.  
Затем же, потому что у него нет энергии произнести: «Понятия не имею, я обычно сплю», - он в очередной раз беспомощно пожимает плечами.  
Артур запрокидывает голову и в голос стонет.


	8. Chapter 8

Это первый день. Второй – самый длинный.  
Артур проводит большую его часть, беспокойно меряя самолёт из конца в конец, как огромный кот, пойманный в маленькой клетке. Расхаживания очень быстро начинают раздражать, но Эм не забыл о множестве разных клинков, которыми обвешан гость, поэтому держит рот на замке. Он прекрасно знает, что для какой другой активности здесь не так много места. Если ходьба туда-сюда, будто в попытке протоптать полы, хоть немного успокаивает убийственный нрав Артура, Эм не возражает.  
Тем не менее, он сомневается, что подобное развлечение продлится долго.  
И он прав. На третий день Артур принимается копаться в коллекции эмовых безделушек и даже расспрашивать. Что, Эм решает, наверняка опасный признак скуки. Интересоваться личными привычками зомби? Так и до сумасшествия недолго.  
\- А это откуда? – спрашивает Артур, указывая на подвесного дракона.  
\- Нннашёл… в… д-доме.  
То был очередной заброшенный район. Таких сейчас полно, новый постапокалиптический мир и всё такое. Основную часть своей коллекции Эм нашёл как раз в подобных местах.  
\- А это? – Солонка и перечница.  
\- Н-на… об-бочине.  
Артур подходит к люку и бережно касается резной деревянной фигурки.  
\- Эта?  
Эм открывает рот для ответа и закрывает. И пожимает плечами в ответ на взгляд Артура.  
\- Н-не… п-п-помню.  
Это даже не ложь. Он может лишь предполагать, что это тоже находка, сделанная слишком близко ко дню, когда он стал членом немёртвых. Из голубого марева почти невозможно выловить воспоминания. Прошли дни? Месяцы? Больше? Эм понятия не имеет, и ему не особо-то и интересно.  
После этого гость перестаёт задавать вопросы. Вместо этого он садится и мрачно задумывается, и смотрит в окно. Эм не уверен, что там можно высматривать, новые трещины во взлётном полотне? Удивительной формы облаков? Общий план? Неподвижность беспокоит его, равно как и нарастающая тишина. Артур представляется того типа человеком, что взбалтывает вещи, пока те не взорвутся коктейлем Молотова, и тишина кажется слишком похожей на заминку, пока догорает фитиль, и там уже ничего хорошего не жди.  
В ту ночь он сдаётся. Когда Артур, наконец, встаёт, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом самолёта, Эм лезет в карман.  
Мозги Морганы ещё не высохли до конца. Второй укус не… ну, не такой ароматный, как первый, но прошедшее время только увеличивает чёткость воспоминаний. Как и их возраст. Эм откидывается в кресле и ждёт прихода одного из них, надеясь, что это будет то самое, которое поможет понять, как не дать Артуру вспыхнуть.

+++

«Клинок порхает в воздухе, изящно, в доле секунды от того, чтобы смахнуть мне голову. Шея у меня тонкая, так что я не сомневаюсь, что позволь я, так и случилось бы.  
Но я не собираюсь позволять.  
Я ныряю под клинок, чувствуя, как рассекаемый воздух шевелит мои волосы. Я уже заношу ногу, пытаясь пнуть моего противника под зад. Но я уже пользовала этот трюк раньше, и он замечает, подпрыгивает, будто бы снова ребёнок, скачущий через скакалку, и рубит мачете вниз. Я вскидываю собственный в блоке, и в ушах звенит лязг металла.  
Пат. Он давит, пытаясь опрокинуть меня чистой силой, и это понемногу срабатывает. По моей спине градом катиться пот. Руки начинают ныть. Долго мне его не удержать.  
В его глазах я вижу проблеск триумфа, и это подпитывает мою решимость. Я не проиграю.  
Я вскидываюсь вверх, быстро, со всей моей силой, это на секунду выбивает его из равновесия, мне только этого и надо. Я вскакиваю и оказываюсь у него за спиной, не успевает он и глазом моргнуть, и приставляю мачете ему к горлу.  
\- И это, - говорю ему я, уже третий раз за сегодня ты умер. Молодец.  
Я отступаю, и он кривится.  
\- Я дрался вполсилы, потому что против женщины, - говорит он. Я вскидываю бровь.  
\- Ох? И если это женщина-мертвяк, ты и тогда будешь колебаться?  
Похоже, он не находится с ответом. Тут бы можно и остановиться, знаю, но я по природе никогда и ни к кому не славилась мягкостью. И сколько бы он ни отрицал, эта черта у нас на двоих.  
\- Лишь только потому, что ты предугадал одно из движений, не думай, что предугадал их все, - говорю ему я, игнорируя, как он усаживается на бетон и закатывает глаза. Ему пятнадцать, напоминаю я себе, собираясь с терпением. Я была и хуже.  
\- Не будь самоуверенным, - продолжаю я. - И никогда не недооценивай загнанного в угол противника.  
\- Не вижу во всём этом смысла, - ворчит он. – Мертвяки это не тренированные бойцы. Никогда не слышал, чтобы хоть один из них пользовался ножом.  
\- Исключительно для тебя, - отвечаю я едко. - Зато ты будешь готов к самому худшему. Бог свидетель, оно только впереди.  
\- Твой оптимизм поражает.  
\- Оглянись вокруг, Артур, - рявкаю я, теряя терпение. – Ты видишь причины для оптимизма? Хоть одну?  
Часть меня надеется, что он, как обычно, найдётся с каким-нибудь язвительным комментарием. Я хочу, чтобы тут он со мной спорил. Хочу, чтобы сказал, да, есть – есть нечто, за что стоит сражаться. Потому что у Артура всегда было такое умение заставить людей поверить в то, что он говорит. Он заставляет людей хотеть верить в нечто лучшее. Что у нас всех есть будущее.  
Я хочу, чтобы он доказал, что я неправа хотя бы в этот единственный раз. Я жду.  
Но он молчит, опускает глаза к мачете в руке, и я чувствую, как моё сердце уходит следом.  
Я опускаюсь рядом с ним.  
Он повзрослел, мой маленький кузен, а теперь братец. Из него начала уходить эта его мальчишеская угловатость. У него теперь даже правильные очертания скул, а волосы слишком отросли – вскоре в глаза полезут, и тогда Утер снова его обкорнает. Я делаю мысленную пометку, подстричь его в ближайшее время.   
Даже с военной стрижкой быть ему сердцеедом. Отчего-то понимание этого вызывает странные чувства.  
Но опять же, я уже давно ощущаю себя старой. Когда мой отец… когда Горлоёс умер, мне казалось, я в одну ночь обратилась в старуху, в обессиленную и беспомощную. Но Утер стал моим новым отцом, и он ожидал от меня стойкости, солдатской стойкости, и я не разочаровала. Я едва ли помню иной образ жизни. В этом новом мире точно нет места для подростков.  
Но как бы хотелось. Хотелось бы самой побыть хоть недолго, и хотелось бы, чтобы Артур вырос в мужчину не только телесно, но и духовно – шаг за шагом.  
Но ему не дано.  
И ничего из этого я не могу ему сказать. Поэтому я выкручиваю ему ухо, чтобы завладеть вниманием, и ухмыляюсь его взойку.  
\- Если хочешь, могу показать тебе, как перебросить кого-то через плечо, - говорю я.  
Его лицо светлеет. Не совсем та причина для оптимизма, но… но, почему бы и нет.  
Он кроме прочего и быстро учится, и не успеваю я и понять, как земля уходит у меня из-под ног, и затем я падаю, падаю, падаю…»

+++

Эм выныривает в настоящее как раз, когда Артур опускается в кресло. На языке горьковатое послевкусие, и он не уверен, мозги ли это, или воспоминания из них. Могут ли мозги испортиться? Он никогда не ждал так долго, чтобы выяснить. Это приводит в некоторое замешательство. Но цель свою оправдывает. Прищурившись в иллюминатор, солнце клонится к закату, Эм принимается продумывать план. Неподалёку есть пара кустов, наверное, сгодится.  
Как только достаточно темнеет, он машет, чтобы привлечь внимание Артура. При этом он, вероятно, выглядит как идиот, но его гость всё ещё имеет при себе свои острые орудия, так что Эм не намерен шарахаться к нему, при том просто надеясь не быть нашинкованным. Это бы только испортило вечер.  
Если Артур и замечает махания, он их игнорирует. И Эм, видите, Эм старается проявлять терпение. Очень. Потому что понимает, что Артуру непросто, и что, возможно, это немного и его вина. Но ему не очень нравится, когда его игнорируют, понятно? Это невежливо. Особенно, когда Эм пытается сделать засранцу одолжение.  
На подлокотнике оторванный клочок бумаги. Эм берёт его, сминает и запускает Артуру в лоб.  
Промахивается на милю, но, по крайней мере, заставляет поднять на него взгляд.  
\- Твоя точность оставляет желать лучшего.  
«Твои манеры оставляют желать лучшего. Я по-прежнему могу тебя съесть, знаешь ли.» - Произнести он даже и не пытается.  
Вместо этого он склоняет голову в сторону люка. Артур хмурится.  
\- Что?  
«Не самая яркая лампочка в гирлянде, не так ли?»  
Эм вытаскивает себя из своего кресла и подходит к люку, выразительно положив ладонь на рукоятку.  
Артур не сдвинулся. Значит, до сих пор не доходит. Исторгнув страдальческий вздох, Эм открывает люк. И ждёт.  
Лампочка, наконец, очевидно, вспыхивает, потому как Артур встаёт. Хотя и не перестаёт хмуриться.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он с подозрением.  
Только благодаря нечеловеческой выдержке Эм сдерживается и не закатывает глаза. И то только потому, что сила, с которой ему хочется их закатить, может… только может, заставить упомянутые глаза отсоединиться от тех немногих нервов, что ещё удерживают их в черепе. Он чёртов труп. Так что это вполне возможно. И тогда он станет слепым мертвецом, шаркающим округой в поисках мозгов, что может оказаться наиболее жалким зрелищем из всех. Поэтому. Никаких закатываний глаз. Но всё равно нечто к тому близкое.  
\- З-за мммной, - выдавливает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, принимается по шагу за раз спускаться вниз.  
И разумеется, не успевает он спуститься хотя бы на три чёртовы ступени, Артур уже на земле, съехав по перилам и ловко спрыгнув на асфальт. Выпендрёжник.  
Он дошаркивает к кустам и принимается оглядываться, выискивая подходящей формы палку. Артур стоит позади с рукой, крепко сжатой на рукояти мачете. Эм не утруждается сказать ему, что никто так далеко не заходит, и это не говоря о том, чтобы они смогли разглядеть Артура в темноте. Отчего-то он полагает, что это нисколько не уменьшит паранойю его гостя.  
Честно, нахождение на столь открытом пространстве тоже немного нервирует. Но… ну, нужно же его чем-то занять, или как? Иначе Артур попросту снесёт ему голову из чистого спортивного интереса.  
Или продолжит свои тяжкие размышления в настолько громкой, что даже оглушающей тишине, и Эм находит, что подобное ему нравится ничуть не больше.  
Поэтому он отламывает две одинаковые палки, обе около фута длиной, и протягивает одну Артуру. Тот колеблется, но всё же берёт.  
\- Зачем это? Ещё один дурацкий трюк, чтобы спрятать меня от остальной твоей братии? – Спрашивает он совершенно не впечатлённый.  
\- Н-нееет. – На сей раз Эм намеренно тянет слог. Артур прищуривает глаза, чем вызывает чувство совершенного самодовольства. – Тррренирровка.  
Артур смотрит на палку у себя в руках. Затем на такую же у Эма. В свете заходящего солнца трудно сказать, но Эму кажется, что он видит, как брови Артура становятся домиком.  
\- Ты должно быть шутишь.  
Эм многозначительно смотрит на самолёт. Он ничего не говорит, но сообщение весьма однозначное: «Хочешь вернуться внутрь?»  
\- Думаю, оказаться в заложниках у мертвяка это ещё не повод терять форму, - смягчается Артур. Он крутит палку в руке, проверяя её вес.  
Эм стоит, держа свою вяло опущенной. Ему начинают видеться недостатки в его плане.  
Уголки артуровых губ кривятся в ухмылке.  
\- Ну, давай. Новичкам – первый ход.  
Это никак не может закончиться хорошо, понимает Эм с тянущим чувством. Но всё равно устремляется вперёд, стараясь не запутаться в ногах и надеясь на элемент неожиданности.  
Зря. Артур легко уклоняется от неуклюжего удара, а затем стегает его по спине своим импровизированным оружием. Эм спотыкается.  
\- Я даже не вспотею, да? – тянет ему Артур в спину. Эм кривится и разворачивается.  
Он мог бы стереть эту ухмылку безо всяких усилий. У Артура палка, а не смертоносный клинок, а нервные окончания Эма больше не работают. При нулевой боли он может вытерпеть что угодно. Суперсила зомби: пальцы, впивающиеся в плоть пусть даже сломанными, зубы, с равным успехом разрывающие что угодно, бездумная целеустремлённость, когда мир сужается до одной единственной цели. Они охотники. Люди – добыча. Так устроен мир, но Артур, очевидно, не догоняет сути.  
Эм мог бы объяснить. Это было бы несложно, особенно здесь, на его территории. Благородство, граничащее с глупостью, популярности Артуру не прибавит, и здесь не перед кем красоваться. Мог бы хотя бы как-то указать.  
Вместо этого он снова бросается к Артуру, намереваясь выбить из равновесия прежде, чем тот успеет увернуться, и на сей раз Артур действительно не уворачивается. На сей раз он пригибается и опускает плечи, и в следующее мгновение Эм уже летит по воздуху.  
О землю он ударяется ну с очень омерзительным хрякающим звуком. Распластанный на спине он размышляет, насколько же облажался, похоже, он только что добровольно вызвался в артуровы забавки, и добра теперь не жди.  
Новая ложка дёгтя в его и так безрадостном существовании стоит над ним, потыкивая в грудь палкой.  
\- Мало удовольствия тренироваться с кем-то, кто дерётся хуже младенца, - бросает Артур. – Похоже, нам предстоит немало потрудиться.  
Лучше бы Эм его съел.

+++

\- Выше. Нет, выше, ты должен держать её на уровне с животом. Так ты успеешь среагировать на любое действие противника.  
Артур полагает, что может не заморачиваться и добавить это к списку вещей, которые никогда не подумал бы, что будет делать: обучение мертвяка владению мачете. Сюр, граничащий с безумием. Он старается особо над этим не задумываться.  
Если честно, он вообще старается ни о чём не задумываться. И несмотря на то, насколько ужасно Худи управляется с клинком, по крайней мере, Артуру есть чем отвлечься, поэтому остаётся только продолжать. Играясь с палками подобно ребёнку и наставляя труп как какого-то новобранца.  
На этой ноте и продолжим.  
\- Держи его крепче. Если у тебя из рук выбьют оружие, тебе конец, поэтому не отпускай.  
Худи смотрит испепеляющим взглядом, но хватку поправляет.  
Артура в очередной раз захватывает недоумение почему: зачем бы мертвяку хотеть научиться владеть оружием, когда очевидно, что от этого никакой пользы. Гарет в считанные секунды пробил бы оборону Худи и снёс бы тому голову, а он самый юный рекрут на весь лагерь. И у зомби есть когтистые пальцы и зубы, и никогда ничего другого им не было нужно.  
«Возможно, это такой трюк, - думает он мрачно, наблюдая, как Худи в миллионный раз поправляет стойку. – Может они создают некое организованное войско мертвяков, а я подношу им наши военные секреты прямо на блюдечке».  
Пальцы Худи дёргаются, и палка падает на землю. Тот жалобно смотрит на неё.  
Артур закусывает нелепый смешок. Да, вероятность не слишком высока.  
\- Давай, мертвяк, поднимай чёртову штуку, - велит он, при том умудрившись сохранить суровый сержантский тон.   
\- М, – Худи смотрит злым взглядом.  
Артур понятия не имеет, как ему на это ответить.  
\- Н? – предпринимает он попытку, думая, уж не игра ли это какая? Зомби вообще играют в игры в промежутках, когда не охотятся на людей? Если да, то Артур всё, он просто бросится на клинок, как воины древности, потому что всякому безумию должен быть предел.  
Худи награждает его другим взглядом, но со вполне понятным смыслом. Помогает, что у твари, очевидно, в наличии всего два выражения лица. Первое: я бестолковый недотёпа и даже не представляю, почему я до сих пор жив. Хотя Артур, возможно, слегка и преувеличивает. И второе: ты безмозглый недоумок и ещё одно слово и я перегрызу тебе глотку. Как раз последнее и наблюдается, и то обстоятельство, что Артур способен его различить уже само по себе доказательство, что он засиделся здесь слишком долго.  
\- М, - повторяет Худи, на сей раз указывая пальцем на себя. – Эм. Ннне… меррр… твяк.  
Словно громом. Артур даже не пытается скрыть неверия.  
\- Эм? Это… у тебя есть имя?  
Худи кивает.  
Что-то в этом никак не желает укладываться у Артура в голове. Мертвяки по определению ходячие трупы, обладающие подвижностью и некоторой долей животных инстинктов, но во всём остальном совершенно бездумные. Гаюс предполагал, что в этом и есть одна из причин, почему им всем, кажется, так хочется человечьих мозгов. Да и какая разница.  
Мертвяки не думают. Не помнят.  
У них нет имён.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Слышит он собственные слова. Худи склоняет голову на бок, и Артур уточняет. – Откуда ты знаешь, что это твоё имя?  
Худи пожимает плечами.  
Ннне… знннаю.  
Ну очень полезные сведения. Артур хмурится.  
\- Мне не следовало бы говорить тебе об этом, но это невозможно, - сообщает он существу. – Ты мёртв. У тебя нет воспоминаний. Просто после того, как ты превратился, ты, скорее всего, увидел символ «Макдональдса» или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде и зациклился на этом.  
Теперь Худи хмурится. Отчего эти его поразительные глаза вспыхивают новым оттенком, и ладонь Артура невольно сжимается на рукояти клинка.  
\- Мммоё… имммя, - хрипит тот. – Эм  
\- Это даже не имя! – рявкает Артур. – Это ёбанная буква алфавита!  
Артур осознаёт, что подстрекает Худи нарочно. Он ждёт ещё одного злобного ответа, может даже нападения. Чего-нибудь, чего угодно, что предоставит ему оправдание, чтобы снести Худи голову и рискнуть.  
Он хочет, чтобы всё это скорее кончилось. Ему нужен простор, чтобы вспомнить, почему мир всё ещё имеет смысл, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла.  
Но Худи не поддаётся. Вместо того, чтобы снова ощетиниться, он, кажется, сдувается.  
\- Д-ррругого… у… ммменя… нннет, - бормочет он.  
Всё ещё с упрямством, но без ярости, и Артур чувствует, что испытывает понимание.  
Он не идиот: все они прошли психологическую проверку перед вступлением на службу, и он вполне способен распознать стадии горя. Ему требуется излить на что-нибудь злость, иначе альтернатива не радует. Лучше так, чем сидеть в чёртовом самолёте и вариться в осознании собственных ошибок, в осознании всего того, что осталось недосказанным. Лучше так, чем думать, что он скажет Элиану, когда… если вернётся. Лучше так, чем пытаться уснуть и грезить растерзанными друзьями, видеть пустые и безжизненные глаза Морганы.  
Он не спал уже несколько дней.  
Они замирают в пяти футах друг от друга, между ними повисает неприятное молчание. Небо начинает окрашиваться предрассветной зарёй. Артур и без вопросов понимает, что их время почти на исходе.  
Худи таращится на свою палку. Артур чувствует себя неприятно виноватым.  
\- Давай, - говорит он, перебросив своё «оружие» из руки в руку. С левой рукой, по крайней мере, драка не выйдет столь скоротечной, да и в любом случае, от пары затрещин им обоим станет легче.  
Что, конечно, нелепо, потому что мертвяки ничего не чувствуют. Но Артуру довольно экзистенциальных споров на одну ночь.  
Худи не двигается. Артур вздыхает.  
\- Эм. Поднимай чёртову палку.  
Тот удивлённо вскидывает голову. Артур чертыхается. Он и сам не знает, почему это сказал.  
Губы Худи… ну, ладно, губы Эма дёргаются вверх. В любом другом случае Артур решил бы, что это намёк на улыбку. Тот нагибается и подбирает палку, становясь в подобие боевой стойки, которой Артур пытается его обучить.  
\- Так ты всё же слушаешь, - делится он мыслями вслух. – Интересно, сколько задерживается у тебя в голове?  
Теперь в глазах Эма вспыхивает иной огонёк. Или Артуру это просто видится.  
Ему необходимо вырваться отсюда. Как можно скорее.  
\- П-одойди… и… узн-най, - отвечает Эм.

+++

День шестой безо всяких происшествий. Эм думает, что начинает понемногу проникаться идеей человека в качестве домашнего любимца.  
Он, конечно, не назвал бы Артура домашним. Тот скорее как дикий зверь, с которым удалось поладить, но с другой стороны, который готов в любой момент откусить Эму голову – кто знает!  
Эм более чем раз подумывал поблагодарить Моргану, ведь это её воспоминания позволили придумать, как убить время и при этом, ну, знаете, не дать Артуру действительно кого-то убить. Но затем он вспоминает яд в её «голосе» и решает, что не станет. Кроме того его немного беспокоит вся эта ситуация с голосами мёртвой девушки звучащими в его голове, но посмотрим правде в лицо, вряд ли он сможет узнать что да как. Если хотите знать его мнение, то тут хотя бы с зомби стоит разобраться. Но так или иначе, Эм уверен, что не стоит её поощрять. Может, если игнорировать Моргану, она просто исчезнет.  
Ага, как же.  
Но тренировка или что-то там ещё сработала лучше, чем он мог надеяться. И махание палками, словно они острые и заточенные, похоже что не наскучит Артуру никогда. И заметно улучшает ему настроение.  
Недостаток естественно в том, что Эма этак раз пятьдесят на день укладывают на лопатки. И в не самый желанный способ.  
Ну, почему, почему он согласился на это? Зачем он только предложил это? Вопросы, которые тоже приходят в голову раз этак пятьдесят, обычно, когда Артур смотрит на него сверху с ухмылкой.  
А затем он напоминает себе, что ухмыляющийся и самодовольный Артур это лучше, чем Артур молча пялящийся в иллюминатор. И потому Эм груша для битья. В конце концов, он получает достаточно побоев, чтобы посчитаться стоящим настоящей тренировки, что лишь значит больше ударов и с большей силой. Если именно это у него и его приятелей солдат и считается тренировкой, чертовски удивительно, как они вообще выживают, прежде чем выйти против зомби.  
\- Ещё не уснул там, Эм?  
По крайней мере, теперь он зовёт Эма по имени. Эм ворчит в ответ.  
\- Отлично.  
Артур раскручивает палку вокруг одной рукой. Эм назвал бы это очередным примером невиданного доселе позёрства, но понимает, что это более привычка, чем нечто другое. Боевой стиль Артура далёк от красивостей, никакой излишней вычурности и прочего, так что все эти вращения палкой всего только бездумная привычка.  
\- Продолжим?  
На этот раз вырвавшийся у Эма рык больше напоминает хныканье.  
«Честно, - бранит его Моргана. – Чего ты боишься? Ты уже и так мёртв.»  
Не слишком-то она спешит исчезнуть.  
«Твоё сочувствие просто поражает», - говорит ей Эм.  
«Рада помочь.»  
Вид у Артура такой, будто бы он борется с улыбкой. И проигрывает.  
\- Ладно, можем отдохнуть, - смягчается он. – Но только на пару минут. Невероятно, шесть дней, а ты по-прежнему полный неумёха.  
Его лицом пробегает тень, и у Эма в груди мертвеет и без того мёртвое сердце. Эм делает вид, что ничего не замечает и тащится к трапу, чтобы присесть на ступени.  
\- Шесть дней, - бормочет Артур себе под нос. – Неужели так долго?  
Эм молчит. Он изо всех сил пытается заставить проблемы исчезнуть, притворившись, что их и нет вовсе.  
Не сказать, что он верит, будто это поможет. Он понимает, что время на исходе. Сколько ещё он сможет поддерживать подобное, признаемся, не слишком разнообразное, развлечение, пока Артуру снова не наскучит? Нет… даже если Артур буквально готов заниматься этим вечность, он не станет. Только не здесь. И неважно, сколь приятной бы ни была компания Эма …ха! …чувство долго обязательно потянет его домой.  
«И я прекрасно знал, что так и будет, - думает он, наблюдая, как Артур потягивает шею. – Домашний любимец из него был так себе ещё с самого начала.»  
Не слишком забавная шутка, ну и пусть. Всё равно лучше, чем вспоминать, что ему снова предстоит оказаться одному.  
Он по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что делает. И по-прежнему обычное для него чувство. Но какая ему польза от понимания этого? Оно не поможет понять, что он тут пытается сделать. Либо он нарушает все правила своего и общины бытия, или же самым жестоким образом продлевает неизбежное. Ни то, ни другое не вариант.  
Неопределённость лишь затрудняет понимание, как быть, когда он забывается, когда его гость заходится смехом или срывается на негодующий взмах, намекающе сжимая мачете, когда он почти забывает про различия между ними.  
Это восхитительно. И это пытка.  
Это заставляет Эма позабыть о том, что он, и это… это плохо. Совсем плохо, потому что когда улыбка увядает, а тон снова становится безразличным, когда все слова, что Эм не в состоянии выговорить оседают на языке немым тяжёлым послевкусием, забивая горло подобно толпе, рвущейся в узкую дверь, тогда становится только острее. Сколько невысказанного – если бы он мог просто заговорить.  
Но он не может. И это только малая часть проблемы.  
Артур замечает, что он пялится, и Эм внезапно рад, что его сердце больше не бьётся. Когда нет кровотока, то покраснеть довольно непросто.  
\- Все мертвяки такие же ленивые, как ты? – Требует ответа Артур. – Я было думал, твоя медлительность как-то связана с отмиранием жизненно важных органов, но я мог и ошибаться.  
\- Пппошёл… ты, - бурчит Эм, но какая-то глупая его часть думает, что он будет скучать по всему этому.  
Скучать по подшучиваниям, пусть даже каждое слово истекает цинизмом и горчит от подозрительности. Скучать по возможности поговорить с кем-то… ну, вроде как. И тосковать по чему-то помимо серых стен и запылённых безделушек по утрам.  
Он станет скучать по Артуру, по каждой его невыносимой чёрточке, и тут ничего не поделаешь. Здесь никакой жизни, только не человеку. Ему нужно домой.  
Эм вздыхает. «Завтра», - обещает он и встаёт, чтобы отдаться очередному раунду пыток.


	9. Chapter 9

«Мертвяк.»  
Эм хмурится вмешательству: он весь одеревенелый, останься у него хоть какие-то нервные окончания, и к утру у него бы всё болело, и он пытается спать.  
«Что, Моргана?»  
«Мне нужна от тебя услуга.»  
Он слышит, как это уязвляет её, горечь, что ей приходится просить его о чём-то, так и сочится сквозь зубы. Какой бы ни была, услуга очевидно достаточно важна, чтобы она готова была переступить через гнев и гордость.  
Эму почти не хочется знать. Но он всё равно спрашивает.  
\- Какая?  
Она мнётся. Это необычно, и ничуть его не успокаивает.  
«Мне нужно поговорить с Артуром», - говорит, наконец, она.  
Поначалу не доходит. Очевидно, даже в мире столь много раз встававшем с ног на голову, что Эм больше не знает что и где, Моргана всё ещё способна удивить.  
«Что тебе нужно?»  
«Артур. Я должна поговорить с ним, и поскольку ты сейчас единственный мой рупор...»  
«Стоп, стоп, - перебивает он, в желудке всплескивается лёд. – Как ты себе это представляешь? Я едва могу сложить один-два слога – не слишком хороший-то рупор, даже если ничего другого у тебя нет. И к тому же возникает вопрос, как я общаюсь с тобой, тебе не кажется, что всё это немного того? Я даже не знаю, как устроена вся эта штука с телепатией… Что ты, призрак? Моё воображение? Откуда мне знать?»  
«Будто бы ты способен меня выдумать», - отзывается она насмешливо.  
«Не в этом дело, и ты сама это знаешь, – вздыхает он. – Я даже не смогу объяснить. Это всё слишком сложно, и я… я даже не знаю, что сказать. А если бы и знал, Артур всё равно не поверил бы.»   
Она замолкает на минуту – достаточно долго, чтобы чувство вины упало тяжёлым камнем. Потому что она в этом положении только по его вине, и этого ему уже никогда не исправить. Но чем ей поможет, если он лишится головы?  
«Как у тебя с подвижностью пальцев?» - снова заговаривает Моргана.  
«С чем?»  
«Твои руки, - вздыхает она нетерпеливо. – Как хорошо они работают?»  
«Лучше и лучше, - отвечает он, не в силах скрыть лёгкую подозрительность. – Откуда внезапный интерес в моём здоровье?»  
«Я уже говорила, мне кое-что от тебя нужно. У тебя есть какая-нибудь бумага? И чем писать?»  
«Ну, возможно, я мог бы что-нибудь найти, но зачем?»  
«Ты не настолько тупой. Догадайся.»  
Он так и делает, не успевает она ещё договорить.  
«Ты с ума сошла? Как письмо Артуру поможет сохранить мне голову?»  
«Тебе почти не придётся ничего делать, - настаивает она. – Я диктую, ты пишешь, а затем просто… придумай, как ему его передать. Скажи, что нашёл на полу аптеки, какая разница. Я скажу, что написала его до того, как…»  
Тут она запинается, чем предоставляет Эму шанс указать на очевидное.  
«Слушай, когда я говорил, что мои руки работают нормально, то я имел в виду «нормально». Я не имел в виду, что смогу подделать твоё почерк.»  
«Я тебя научу. Пока Артур спит.»  
Эм полагает, что молчание прекрасно передаёт, что он думает о подобной идее. Моргана меняет тактику. Теперь в её голосе сталь, такой тон он уже слышал от Артура, но отчего-то в исполнении Морганы от него мурашки по спин.  
«Ты мне должен, - говорит она холодно. – Или ты забыл?»  
Он с трудом сглатывает, вспоминая звук, с каким сломалась её шея.  
«Ничего я не забыл.»  
«Тогда сделай это для меня.»  
Эм знает, когда проиграл.   
«Что ты хочешь, чтобы я написал?» - сникает он.»

+++

Проходит неделя. И Артур не в силах терпеть дольше.  
Хотел бы он поверить слову мертвяка, поверить, что Эм спас ему жизнь не для того, чтобы припрятать на закуску, но не может. Он должен взять дело в свои руки и выбираться, пока ещё может.  
\- Думаю, у нас заканчивается еда, - замечает он утром как можно более обычным тоном. Эм моргает и разворачивается к нему из своего кресла.  
\- Уж-же?  
Пару раз такое уже случалось, они оставались без человеческой еды, и Эм отправлялся за покупками так сказать. Артур не знает, когда мертвяк ест сам, да и не горит желанием узнавать.  
\- Да, - настаивает он. – Пока приведёшь твою жалкую задницу в надлежащую форму, можно хорошенько проголодаться. Голодная, неблагодарная работа.  
Эм фыркает  
\- Расссс… толстеешь, - предупреждает он. Артур смотрит на него мрачным взглядом.  
\- От консервированных помидоров или что ещё ты там раскопаешь в киоске, я уж никак не растолстею.  
Эм выдаёт очередной исполненный сомнения фырк, но уже поднимается, и Артур озадачен мыслью, когда это ему стало так привычно помыкать Эмом. Лучше, правда, спросить, откуда он знает, что Эм действительно послушает. О, тот ворчит и бросает на Артура взгляды из-подо лба, обещающие много чего неприятного, но в конце, когда это важно, слушается. Возможно, это компенсация за ужасную неспособность следовать инструкциям в спарринге.  
Эм плетётся к двери, проводит пальцами по маленькому резному дракону и принимается спускаться по трапу. Артур наблюдает с колотящимся сердцем. Эм даже не закрывает люк, честно, невозможно, чтобы зомби был таким доверчивым.  
Мысль нелепа, и Артур отмахивается от неё. Доверие тут не при чём. Мозг мертвяков едва работает, обеспечивая основные моторные функции и инстинкты. Они не способны просчитывать возможные последствия. Эм не в состоянии додуматься, что пока его не будет, Артур может сбежать – вот и всё.  
Он смотрит, нервничая, как с расстоянием Эм становится всё меньше и меньше. Когда тот исчезает в аэропорту, Артур встаёт.  
Под его сиденьем спрятаны остатки консервов. Он вытаскивает их и прячет по карманам. Быстрый осмотр: мачете, нож, руки-ноги: он жил с зомби, так что проверить не помешает, и подходит к люку. Внутрь проникает свет восходящего над деревьями солнца, окрашивая крылья бесчисленных драконов. Его охватывает внезапное желание оглянуться на железную банку, в которой он жил, но он не оглядывается. Стиснув зубы, он выбирается из самолёта и уверенно шагает через взлётную полосу. Он полагает, что если сможет обойти главное здание, то сможет остаться незамеченным.  
Он старается не думать, что будет делать Эм, когда… когда вернётся и обнаружит, что его нет. Это неважно. Артур к тому времени, несомненно, уже будет в многих милях, потому что Эм самый медлительный мертвяк, которого Артур только видел.  
Уголки его губ вздрагивают. Артур встряхивает головой и ускоряет шаг. Он определённо сходит с ума.  
Он замечает первого мертвяка, когда уже на полпути к зданию. И вздрагивает: он привык к Эму с его невнятной речью и попытками к вежливости, этот же двигается резкими рывками, с шеей вытянутой к небу, будто у принюхивающегося пса. Будто у хищника, почуявшего добычу. Артур бросается за колесо одного из самолётов, сердце выскакивает из груди.  
За семь дней он ни разу не видел здесь других мертвяков. Это не имеет смысла. Выглянув из-за колеса, он видит ещё несколько зомби, присоединившихся к первому. Они все закинули головы, почти как будто принюхивались к чему-то…  
Артура поражает вспышка ужаса. Он вскидывает ладонь к лицу и трогает остатки тёмно-ржавой запекшейся крови.  
Он крепче перехватывает мачете и пытается успокоиться и унять дыхание.  
«План остался прежним, - говорит он себе. – Просто придётся немного постараться.»  
Немного постараться: пробить себе путь сквозь толпу трупаков и не быть съеденным. Совсем просто.  
Артур закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, решая, атаковать или затаиться, а затем к его укрытию приближаются шаркающие шаги, и выбора не остаётся. Он открывает глаза и замахивается.  
Эм отшатывается, его руки подняты, словно в попытке успокоить взбесившееся животное. Артур опускает мачете.  
\- Чёрт, откуда ты взялся? – практически шипит он в злости.  
Эм всплёскивает руками – это ему тут полагается злиться. Неразборчиво ворча под нос, он обеими руками хватается за клинок мачете и вспарывает их. На его лице не следа выражения боли, но Артура всё равно пробирает мурашками. Эм размазывает жижу Артуру по лицу и кивает. Выглянув снова из-за колеса, Артур видит миниатюрную орду, сбито с толку топчущуюся на месте. По крайней мере, они перестали нюхать воздух, его охватывает облегчение.  
\- Тттупой… говнюк, - рыкает Эм. Артур ощетинивается.  
\- Ты сказал несколько дней! – шепчет он яростно. – А прошла целая неделя!  
Упрямо выдвинутая челюсть Эма ничуть не хочет уступать, но это и неважно. Артур не нуждается в разрешении, и помощь его ему тоже больше не нужна. Он разворачивается, но пальцы Эма вцепляются ему в руку.  
\- Кажется, - говорит Артур очень спокойно, - у нас уже был разговор насчёт того, чтобы ты не смел меня касаться.  
Эм отпускает и шагает, теранув его плечом.  
\- Пошшшли. Ссстань… мммёр-ртвым.  
Артур тупо смотрит ему в спину. Эм оборачивается в пол-оборота и преувеличенно подражает зомби-походке. Артур хлопает ресницами.  
\- Ты шутишь.  
Эм закатывает глаза. В буквальном смысле закатывает. И продолжает своё шарканье к толпе.  
Столкнувшись с вопиющим отсутствием вариантов, Артур следует за ним, пытаясь скопировать волочащиеся ноги Эма и гарчание. Это нелепо. Это позор на каждого из его предков, но когда они подходят к мертвякам, а затем и минуют их безо всяких происшествий, он вынужден признать эффективность подобной эскапады.  
Уже в здании у Эма из горла задушено рвутся странные давящиеся звуки. И только взглянув ему в лицо и увидев отблеск веселья, Артур понимает, что это смех.  
\- Ты просто засранец, - оповещает он Эма, без лишней мысли пихая в плечо. Рот Эма растягивается в подобии на улыбку.  
Он смотрит поверх артурова плеча, и улыбка вянет, сменяясь ужасом.  
\- Ббе-ги, - хрипит он.  
Вместо этого Артур оборачивается кругом.  
В лицо ему ревёт скелет.

+++

Так что, очевидно, Артур действительно недоумок, который не в состоянии понять слово «беги», сказанное простым английским. Но, да, самый безмозглый здесь Эм.  
Костяшка кидается вперёд. Игнорируя недавнее артурово раздражение по поводу прикосновений, Эм хватает того за руку и дёргает. Артур выворачивается из хватки Эма и взмахом клинка сносит скелету голову. Череп с отвратительным хрустом падает о пол, а следом и остальной труп.  
Артур победно осматривает останки, когда, эхом отдаваясь от стены, слышится новый рёв.  
\- Ввввпер-р-рёд, - шипит Эм. – Вперёд!  
По крайней мере, Артур, наконец, слушается.  
Они бегут.  
Эм никогда ещё не бегал так быстро без добычи впереди. Никогда не представлялось необходимости. Чёрт, Хитроу должен был быть их убежищем, но вот он, улепётывает со всех ног. Артур обгоняет его, и оба не оглядываются, но это и неважно – раскатистый рёв и так выказывает костяшек. Тем-то чего таится? Это их территория. Они здесь главные, а Эм просто тупой, тупой обычный зомби, вставший между ними и их добычей.  
Артур резко сворачивает влево, и Эм буксует следом. У него нет времени задавать вопросы куда, чёрт возьми, они бегут, или знает ли Артур вообще, куда они бегут. Покуда это в противоположном направлении от костяшек, он не возражает. Он предпочитает довериться, что у Артура гораздо лучшее чувство направления, чем у него. Он доверяет Артуру, временами.  
Прямо сейчас у него вообще-то и нет выбора.  
Они оказываются в подсобке, в которой Эму ещё не доводилось бывать. Артур дёргает его внутрь и захлопывает дверь. Костяшки тут же начинают ломиться с той стороны, ревя в ярости. Двери трясутся на петлях. Эм не уверен, сколько ещё она выдержит.  
Электричества в этой части здания давно нет, и почти ничего не видно, но Артур уже тянет Эма к заднему выходу.  
Они не успевают туда добраться, в дверном проёме возникает тень.  
Артур мгновенно вскидывает мачете, но в последнюю секунду фигура оказывается знакомой, и Эм перехватывает запястье.  
\- Ссстой.  
\- Какого хера? – зло вскрикивает Артур.  
Вилл стоит с метлой, переводя взгляд с Эма на Артура и обратно. Эм поспешно заступает чокнутого с колющим оружием.  
\- Если он поднимет тревогу, - начинает Артур, но Эм резко велит ему заткнуться. Он предпочёл бы выбраться из этого с неподпорченной шкурой, ага, но Вилл единственный его друг здесь. И если Артуру необходимо кого-то обезглавить, Эму не хочется, чтобы этим кем-то оказался Вилл.  
Он прилагает столько усилий, чтобы выговорить имя, сколько не прилагал никогда прежде.  
\- Вилл, - выговаривает он тщательно. Вилл пусто таращится на него. Он предпринимает ещё одну попытку.  
\- П-ппррропусти. – Ему слышно, как сзади нетерпеливо ёрзает Артур, и знает, что времени у него мало. – П-пожжжалуйста.  
Тот отступает.  
У Эма даже нет времени поблагодарить или осознать то море облегчения, разлившееся в груди, а Артур уже снова срывается на бег. Он вынужден кинуться следом или безнадёжно отстать.  
Они пробегают аэропорт. Они пробегают десяток пустоглазых зомби, ни один из которых не достаточно быстр, чтобы понять, что происходит. Они бегут, пока не оказываются у главного входа и даже не смеют оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, сумели ли оторваться.  
Артур выбегает, не сбавляя шага. А Эм всё же бросает быстрый взгляд за спину. На него таращатся все обитающие в Хитроу зомби, но ни один не пытается преследовать. Эм замечает одно лицо, которое сразу узнаёт – парень-охранник.  
Эм неопределённо вскидывает руку.  
И к его неверию парень-охранник машет в ответ.  
Эм мчится за Артуром, а эта картинка всё вертится у него в голове. Не костяшки, не пустолицая толпа, даже не отступивший в сторону Вилл. Он вспоминает этот простой жест и всё думает, значит ли это что-то, или он просто как всегда надумывает.

+++

Кто-то бежит. Двое. Он наблюдает за ними.  
Один из них оборачивается у дверей. Тот, который выглядит знакомым, но его взгляд притягивает другой. Блондин с клинком. Есть в нём нечто такое, нечто, что отдаётся в памяти, когда он его видит…   
Смеющаяся улыбка и звенящие клинки…  
Но он не знает, что это.  
Тот, что у двери поднимает руку. Ему кажется, он узнаёт этот жест. Ему кажется, что такое уже бывало, но тогда он не знал, что ему полагается на это делать.  
Сейчас же ему кажется, что знает. Неловко, но он умудряется поднять руку в ответ. Тот, который у дверей, разворачивается и бежит прочь, бежит за другим.  
Он остаётся. Даже после того, как остальные расходятся, он остаётся.  
Что-то шкребёт на задворках мыслей. Что-то…  
Яркие глаза и вьющиеся волосы, и веснушки словно созвездия, улыбка, всхлип, кольцо…  
Кого-то недостаёт.  
Он стоит там, пока не заходит солнце. Он забывает совершить обход. Забывает, что нужно поесть. Забывает…  
Но он помнит другие вещи.  
Он помнит…


	10. Chapter 10

Эм не из тех, кто винит других в своих проблемах. Честно. И он не считает, что когда он рассматривает всё то множество способов, в которые Артур разрушил его жизнь, это в принципе можно назвать обвинениями. Это всего-навсего список фактов.  
Факт первый: прежде чем встретить Артура Эм был вполне доволен просто бродить по аэропорту кругами. Ему вполне нравилось следовать каждодневной рутине с периодическими перерывами на поедание мозгов. Он был… ну, ладно, он не был в восторге от «отсутствия общения», но, по крайней мере, он привык.  
Факт второй: Эм привык к одиночеству во всех значимых смыслах. Ему вполне хватало побродить по Хитроу, порычать на Дреда, Вилла и Парня-охранника и на пару других, а после вернуться в свой самолёт, к своим драконам и в своё уединение. Он знал, что даже если и не был самым интеллектуальным зомби, то вполне мог бы им считаться, поскольку никто другой больше не умел говорить и не смог бы на это возразить. Он привык к компании собственных мыслей и непрекращающемуся внутреннему монологу, потому как другой вариант – полное всепоглощающее молчание, вероятно, свело бы его с ума задолго до всего остального.  
Факт третий: Артур, раздражающий, выводящий из себя, вездесущий Арту, успешно похерил всё вышеперечисленное.  
И вот. Эм драпает, спасая свою жизнь, какую уж ни есть, каким-то образом в считанные часы умудрившись перейти из разряда «обычного члена зомби-сообщества» в разряд «разыскиваемого беглеца, которого, вероятно, порвут на мелкие кусочки, посмей он только когда-либо вернуться». Это уж никак не значилось в списке его сегодняшних дел. И он не считает, что так уж неправ, что винит в этой ситуации, ну, хотя бы частично, своего недавнего гостя.  
Вскоре после того, как они покинули Хитроу, небеса прорвало, и с тех пор льёт не переставая. Эм не уверен, сколько они уже идут по пустынным дорогам, усеянным брошенными машинами – за весь день солнце так и не показывалось из-за туч, и если Артур и имеет представление, то не спешит поделиться. Он вообще мало чем спешит поделиться, а Эм слишком занят тем, как не отстать, чтобы ещё пытаться выспрашивать.  
В какой-то момент они оказываются у автомобиля, который выглядит не таким уж разбитым и даже не слишком ржавым, и Артур направляется прямиком к нему. Эм топчется позади и с интересом наблюдает, как он корчится под рулём, возясь с проводами.  
Двигатель просыпается к жизни с неожиданным рёвом. Артур выныривает с огромной улыбкой во всё лицо.  
\- Садись, - говорит он, устраиваясь за рулём. – Скорее, я не знаю, сколько ещё осталось в баке.  
Эм садится, и не успевает он опомниться, а они уже несутся по серым ландшафтам. Дождь так и хлещет в разбитые окна, но мокрее им уже не стать, так что Эм не жалуется. Артур, похоже, почти весел такой удаче, и Эм чувствует себя достаточно приободрённым, чтобы задать вопрос.  
\- К-куд-да?..  
Артур смотрит на него, как на дурачка.  
\- На базу, конечно.  
Конечно.  
Взгляд Артура уже снова устремлён на дорогу. Эм мрачно откидывается на сиденье.  
Конечно, они возвращаются на базу. Были другие варианты? Эму только следует не забыть, как бы разойтись до того, как они туда доберутся, потому что если он окажется на расстоянии выстрела, тут-то для него всё и закончится, и он это прекрасно знает. И неважно, что это именно благодаря ему Артур всё ещё жив.  
«Вот, что бывает, если забываешь, кто ты такой, - бранит он себя. – Ничего другого ждать и не стоило.»  
«Тебе повезло, что с тобой Артур.»  
Вмешательство заставляет его вздрогнуть. В последнее время Моргана говорила мало, а когда говорила, то преимущественно, чтобы посмеяться над его неспособностью к обращению с оружием. Он хмурится.  
«Что ты имеешь в виду?»  
«Я имею в виду, что если бы это был кто-то другой, кто угодно, ты был бы мёртв, как только покинул аэропорт. Или брошен отвлекать скелеты. – Она вздыхает. – Мой тупой братец и его тупые представления о благородстве.»  
«Не знаю, - отвечает Эм несчастно. – Он всё равно может пристрелить меня до базы. Зачем тащить меня с собой, если наверняка не хочет избавиться от меня?»  
«Потому что ты был в такой же опасности, как и он, и он не мог тебя бросить. Ты спас ему жизнь. Артур этого не забудет.»  
«Ага, ну, сомневаюсь, что он захочет познакомить меня с остальными своими друзьями. Разумно как бы – отпусти зомби домой, пусть расскажет приятелям, что не все люди готовы снести им голову при первой же встрече? Или вогнать пулю в лоб раньше, чем успеешь глазом моргнуть? Лично я считаю, что скорее вероятен другой вариант.»  
«Для тебя, возможно. Но не для Артура. – Она делает паузу. – Просто не давай ему причин думать, что твой вариант предпочтительнее.»  
Зловещая нотка в её голосе вторит чиху двигателя, машина глохнет. Артур бормочет под нос проклятья и срывает злость на руле, но ничего не поделаешь. Оставшийся путь им придётся пройти пешком, и солнце быстро катится к горизонту.  
\- Мы не сможем добраться к воротам до захода, - констатирует Артур со вздохом. – Если я правильно помню, неподалёку должен быть пригород. Мы эвакуировали его последним.  
Кажется, что они бредут реками грязи многие часы, но наконец Артур издаёт вздох облегчения, и перед ними показывается кучка домов.  
\- Пошли, - говорит он, и Эм идёт.  
Пригород нагоняет жуть. Эм мёртв, и ему всё равно жутко. Эвакуация, о которой упоминал Артур, очевидно, проходила в спешке, потому что повсюду разбросаны вещи. Заросшие лужайки и потрескавшиеся дорожки усеяны кусочками людских жизней: подпорки для давно завядших цветов, опрокинутый мопед, баскетбольный мяч. Детский трёхколёсный велосипед. Эм вздрагивает и перестаёт присматриваться.  
Артур входит в первую найденную открытую дверь. Внутри дома черным черно, но он по-прежнему настаивает на том, чтобы осмотреться, прежде чем они устроятся. Эм оставляет его наедине с собственной паранойей и пытается найти какие-нибудь свечи.  
В первом открытом ящике он их не находит. Там колода карт, но отчего-то он сомневается, что Артур в настроении играть, и он их откладывает. Во втором ящике заначка мелочи и рулетка, и от того и другого мало пользы. В третьем ящике фотоальбом, который он не трогает, потому что одна только мысль, что там может быть скручивает всё внутри.  
Эм продолжает осматриваться, со всей возможной бережностью перебирая обломки чьей-то доапокалиптической жизни. Он задаётся вопросом, не был ли в прошлой жизни археологом. Может поэтому он и ощущает необходимость держать всё на своём месте и лишний раз не беспокоить. Может, эта семья когда-нибудь вернётся в свой дом.  
Или, возможно, они давно мертвы, разорванные сородичами Эма. Чёрт, вполне возможно, что он сам их и убил. Теперь никогда не узнать.  
Чувствуя смутную дурноту, он захлопывает последний из ящиков. Он не ел дольше, чем желательно бы, поэтому, наверное, ему и дерьмово, и поэтому у него мутит в желудке и свербит под кожей.  
\- Чисто, - объявляет вернувшийся сверху Артур. – Здесь никого. Ни живых, ни мёртвых.  
Эм согласно ворчит, переходя на торжествующий взрык, когда, наконец, находит пару свечей и коробок спичек. Артур рассматривает их с сомнением.  
\- Если тебе хочется почитать на ночь – пожалуйста, а я собираюсь принять душ и лечь спать, - оповещает он. Эма охватывает неожиданное желание сломать одну из свеч об его голову. – Ты можешь спать здесь.  
Эм сверкает злым взглядом, но полагает, что в темноте эффект, вероятно, не так силён, потому что Артур никак не реагирует, только поднимается обратно по лестнице.  
\- Ссспокойной н-ночи, - бормочет он в пустоту.  
Вздыхая, он четырежды пытается зажечь спичку, но потом сдаётся, смирившись с тем, что его пальцы не годятся для такой задачи. Затем следуют поиски чистого клаптика пола, где можно бы свернуться, потому как на поиски дивана придётся отправляться в другие комнаты да так, чтобы не навернуться, и он сомневается, что справится. Он тыняется так добрых пару минут и едва не подпрыгивает от раздавшегося с лестницы голоса.  
\- Да бога ради, - раздражённо восклицает Артур. – Ты совершенно жалок. Поднимайся уже наверх, пока ещё не перецепился о мебель и не разбил себе голову.  
Эм моргает, но ему точно не надо повторять дважды. Чудесным образом умудрившись выжить на лестнице, он карабкается вслед за Артуром.  
\- Смотри, не удумай себе чего лишнего, - предупреждает Артур. – Ты всё равно спишь на полу.  
Эм пожимает плечами. Ему без разницы.  
Артур пользуется выпавшим на его удачу чудом, имя которому работающий душ, а Эм чудом его временного отсутствия, чтобы поесть, пока не лишился рассудка от одолевающего зуда. Когда он понимает, что мозга Морганы осталось едва ли на один раз, настроение опускается ещё ниже. Ну, что же, нищие не выбирают. Он глотает, не жуя, сознавая необходимость поспешности в этом…  
«…Мой отец мёртв, Горлойс мёртв, они разорвали его на части, как кусок мяса, и я больше никогда его не увижу, но Утер вкладывает пистолет мне в руки и говорит, что я могу отомстить, и я клянусь, что буду мстить до тех пор, пока они не убьют и меня тоже…»  
«…Гвен тренируется со мной, а Ланселот тренируется с Артуром, и я замечаю её улыбки, и как она отвлекается, и отмечаю, как Ланселот получает от Артура поперёк поясницы тренировочным клинком за невнимательность, и я рада за них обоих, но часть меня волнуется, потому что счастье здесь никогда не бывает долгим…»  
Воспоминания сыплются быстрее, налетают вспышками, размывчастыми цветастыми яркими пятнами и шумом…  
«…Утор называет меня своей дочерью, и земля уходит у меня из-под ног…»  
«…Он не понимает, не понимает, что нам больше не за что сражаться. Я выхожу за пределы лагеря, чтобы просто получить возможность накричаться, не привлекая внимания, накричаться до хрипоты…»  
«…Лезвие в моей руке прижато к бледной коже моего запястье, я смотрю, как кровь сочится из раны и не чувствую ничего, я не чувствую ничего…»  
«…Артур зол на меня…»  
«…Мой двоюродный братец улыбается мне…»  
«…Мертвяк в красной толстовке, я попала в него, но это его только разозлило, и он кидается ко мне, стаскивает меня со стола и затем больнобольнобольноохбоже…»  
Эм давится, выплёвывая всё, что осталось во рту, и отчаянно хватает воздух. В горле кислая обжигающая желчь.  
«Что, надеялся на что-то другое?»  
Тон Морганы колок. Эм вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, желудок всё ещё крутит.  
«Нет, - сознаётся он. – Боже, Моргана, я…»  
«Нет», - предупреждающе рявкает она.  
Они сидят молча, пока из душа не появляется Артур, полностью одетый. Чему, как уверяет себя Эм, он вовсе не расстроен, просто приятно было бы отвлечься. И с мокрыми волосами. И ныряет в кровать. Эм всё пялится в потолок и нервно ёрзает. Не смотря, а заодно стараясь выглядеть так, будто не смотрит. Моргана в его голове вздыхает.  
«Ты жалок», - сообщает она ему. Он даже не пытается отрицать.  
Так они молчат довольно долго, лёжа в темноте и в незнакомом доме. Эм ворочается, стараясь устроиться удобнее на жёстком деревянном полу. Артуру это, в конце концов, надоедает, и он швыряет ему подушку.  
Та попадает Эму прямо в лицо, а Артур даже головы не поворачивает. Урод.  
Эм не знает, сколько уже прошло времени, оба прекрасно знают, что другой тоже не спит.  
\- Каково это? – нарушает тишину Артур.  
«Знаешь, очень понятный вопрос.»  
Но он этого не говорит, слишком уставший, чтобы даже пробовать связать слова, хотя в последнее время эта задача даётся ему всё легче и легче, и просто надеется, что Артур догадается и уточнит. Что тот, наконец, и делает.  
\- Быть мёртвым, в смысле. Каково это?  
«Ужасно личный вопрос, не находишь? А если бы я спросил тебя, каково это – быть живым?»  
Вот только это не совсем верно, потому что Эм тоже был некогда живым, разве нет? Пусть даже он больше об этом не помнит. Пусть даже иногда ему кажется, что рядом с Артуром он настолько близко, чтобы вспомнить, что почти чувствует, как это – быть человеком.  
Но неважно. Он не человек и не живой, и тут ничего не поделаешь. Он давно с этим смирился, так ведь?  
Поэтому он лишь просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Н-не… знаю.  
\- Да ну, - фырк с кровати. – И это всё?  
Эм кривится, и неважно, что Артур не видит. Что именно этот засранец хочет услышать на подобные вопросы?  
\- П-паррршиво, - наконец-то выплёвывает он, почти даже не споткнувшись на «р».  
\- …А-а.  
\- П-пррривык.  
\- Да, наверное.  
Тон Артура изменился, приняв тот сухой, формальный оттенок, как тогда, когда ему бывало неловко. Когда он понимал, что переступил какую-то черту. Эм пытается выговорить нечто более последовательное, обуянный внезапным острым желанием заставить его понять… что именно? Что Эм не такой? Что некогда он был человеком, как и Артур… ну, наверняка более воспитанным, но таким же человеком? Что, возможно, встреться они раньше, до всего этого ужаса, до того, как мир полетел к чертям, они могли бы стать друзьями?  
Может быть даже больше?  
\- Я… скучаю по этому, - примудряется он. Вот оно и сказано.  
Никогда он не признавался в этом вслух, никогда даже не признавался перед самим собой, но это правда. Это такая паршивая правда, что аж печёт – невероятно удручающее ощущение, что чего-то не хватает, но не помнишь чего. Всё, что ему остаётся, за что он может уцепиться – знание, что некогда он был человеком. Без этого он бы давно сошёл с ума, но в последнее время и этого начинает становиться недостаточно.  
Раньше хватало. Но опять же, возможно, это просто ещё одна вещь, которую похерил Артур.  
Он не уверен, что несколько запинающихся слов передают все тонкости, но, опять же, это и не входило в его намерения. Объективно говоря, Эм осознаёт, что нуждается в ну очень особой терапии. «Экзистенциальные кризисы у немёртвых и способы их преодоления». Будь уверенность, что его приятели-зомби сумели бы заполнить опросный медлист, и он мог бы заработать состояние. Но у Артура не хватает терпения для работы психологом.  
Артур затихает на несколько минут. Вполне достаточных, чтобы Эм начал беспокоиться, не уснул ли тот и не профукал ли эмову замечательную попытку к задушевному разговору. Но тут следует так тихо, что он вынужден напрячься, прислушиваясь:  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что вам всем, наверное, так гораздо легче. Когда ничего не чувствуешь. – Он прочищает горло. – Моргана… моя сестра… считала, что мы сражаемся в заранее проигранной битве, все мы. Она редко когда говорила об этом, но это было и так понятно. Я знаю, что она потеряла надежду задолго до того, как погибла. Иногда, мне кажется, что она…  
Голос Артура надтрескивается, и поток слов резко обрывается. Не шевелясь, Эм глядит в укрытый тенями потолок и размышляет о множестве и множестве причин, почему заслуживает пулю, которую так или иначе Артур пустит ему в лоб.  
Потому что другого исхода быть не может. Эму нравится считать себя оптимистом, но не идиотом. Не существует никакой возможности того, что он выберется из всего этого невредимым, и ему кажется, что, возможно, он и не против. Может быть, если умудрится вернуть Артура домой целым и свершит эту малую толику добра в своём немёртвом существовании, то не будет уже так страшиться того, что придёт после выстрела в голову.  
\- Иногда, - вырывается у Артура, словно тот пытается высказать всё разом, пока не лишился решимости или голоса, - я не могу избавиться от мысли, что она сделала это специально. Она всегда была лучшим стратегом, чем я… могла предсказать, что будет, видела на пять шагов вперёд любого из нас. И к тому же прекрасно обращалась с дробовиком, она… Иногда я думаю, что она отправилась в этот последний поход за припасами, чтобы умереть.  
Эму нечего ответить. Моргана давится на задворках его мыслей, и он не смеет спросить прав ли её брат.  
Но он помнит тот взгляд её глаз прямо перед тем, как они погасли навсегда, перед тем, как Эм собственными руками выдрал их, с искрой непокорности. Или чего-то, что он счёл вызовом, чего-то, что, как ему казалось, обманывая себя, он счёл облегчением.  
Похоже, в конце концов, это оказалось не таким уж и бредом.  
Артур всё говорит, фантанируя тайнами, словно не в силах перестать.  
\- Иногда я думаю, а что если она… что если она была права насчёт всего этого. Что если нам просто стоит сдаться и уйти в огне славы, вместо этого… этого медленного загнивания изо дня в день. Мы не живём, мы выживаем. Иногда я не знаю, есть ли вообще между нами разница.  
Резко втянутый воздух, будто слишком многое было сказано. Затем же, когда Эм ничего не отвечает, тихий дрожащий смешок.  
\- Вот смеху-то. Мы прямо из кожи выпрыгиваем, пытаясь вас перебить, а самих почти и не отличить от мертвяков. Что за фарс.  
«Это неправда, - хочет сказать, хочет прокричать Эм. Хочет забраться на кровать, схватить Артура за плечи и трясти, пока тот не осознает, что за невероятную чушь только что спорол. – Ты всё ещё способен пытаться, способен сделать что-то хорошее, способен чувствовать, чёрт побери, разве ты не понимаешь, что я готов на что угодно, чтобы вернуть это? Даже просто вспомнить хотя бы на секунду, каково это?»  
И неожиданно он в ярости и на Моргану тоже, если она действительно сдалась, как Артур подозревает.  
«Я бы оторвал собственную руку зубами, чтобы иметь твою жизнь. Вместо этого я забрал твою память и воспоминания, и этого оказалось достаточно, чёрт, почему теперь этого больше недостаточно?»  
Он не знает, как сказать об этом не в более чем пять слогов, и это ограничение никогда прежде ещё так его не расстраивало. И он сознаёт, что частью это из-за вины от понимания, что Артур так не раскрывается, не говорит так, позволив себе быть уязвимым ради общения с зомби. Уязвимым эмоционально, не физически, естественно, но и это бывает способно убить.  
Эм убил его сестру. Эм убил его сестру, а Артур беседует с ним, как с другом.  
Это более чем невыносимо, и знание этого развеевает в прах его злость.  
\- Прости, - шепчет он.  
\- Что? – Артур сбит с толку.  
Но Эм не собирается повторять, не собирается пытаться объяснить словами. Всё равно у него не очень получается управляться с ними. Он слишком занят, роясь в карманах в поисках браслета, который снял с запястья Морганы после того, как размозжил о пол её голову.  
Тот горит в ладони. Обжигает. Как тавро: «Лжец. Предатель. Чудовище.»  
И всё же он ещё с мгновение прижимает браслет к груди, пряча правду и ища хоть что-то, что смог бы сказать напоследок, пока Артур ещё готов его слушать. Потому что, как только Эм отдаст, возврата уже не будет. Артур снесёт ему голову чем окажется под рукой, и затем всё будет кончено.  
\- Ты… ты… лучше, - говорит он. – Лучше… нас. Нассс-только… лучше… нас.  
\- Эм, что за чушь ты там лепечешь?  
Он закрывает глаза и кладёт браслет на кроватную тумбочку, где Артур точно не сможет не заметить.  
\- Просссти, - снова хрипит он. – Просссти.  
Наступает невыносимо долгое мгновение тишины, затем, наконец, слышится негромкий скрип, когда Артур берёт браслет. Его глаза всё ещё закрыты, но Эм так и видит мысленным взором: Артур поворачивает браслет в руках, складывая кусочки мозаики и…  
\- Это был ты.  
«Прости. Прости.»  
«Я не хотел обманывать.»  
Он не может сказать, что не хотел её смерти, потому что в тот момент ещё как хотел. Он не может сказать, что ни за что не убил бы её, если бы только знал, кто она, потому что не представляет, что именно… если вообще хоть что-то сделал бы иначе.  
Но, как ему кажется, больше чем о чём-либо другом он сожалеет о лжи.  
Тяжело сглотнув, он пытается пробить быстро растущую стену молчания.  
\- Артур…  
Щелчок предохранителя, шелест покрывал, и когда Эм снова открывает глаза, Артур смотрит на него пылающим взглядом поверх своего глока.  
\- Ни слова, - предостерегает он до опасного тихим голосом.  
Под подушкой. Конечно. Вполне ожидаемо, после того, как полицейские силы решили, что скорее сожрут тех, кого обязаны были бы защищать, все принялись брать безопасность в собственные руки.  
Теперь, когда приходит время умереть ему надлежащим образом, Эм обнаруживает, что чувствует себя совершенно спокойно. Возможно, это попросту эффект от освобождённой от груза совести… ну, хоть частью. Совсем немного. Но лучше чем ничего, верно?  
Он мягко смотрит на пистолет, ожидая выстрела. По крайней мере, это будет быстро. Артур отличный стрелок.  
\- Ты убил её, - произносит Артур. Теперь, когда обращает внимание, Эм видит, что хотя рука, держащая пистолет, неподвижна, сам Артур весь дрожит как лист на ветру. – Почему тогда ты помог мне? Почему спас меня, а не её или Леона, или Перси, или Гвен…  
\- Не… знаю, - стонет Эм в невероятном бессилии, потому как и сам пытался найти ответ на этот вопрос с тех самых пор, когда впервые размазал кровь по лицу Артура.  
Он мог бы сказать, что из-за Морганы, из-за голоса в голове, обещавшего преследовать его, посмей он убить её брата, но это было бы очередной ложью. С тех пор, как он впервые увидел Артура в той треклятой аптеке, что-то в нём изменилось, но чёрт его побери, если Эм понимает что.  
\- Недостаточно убедительно, - тон Артура острее ножа.  
\- Не… знаю, - повторяет Эм.  
Артур отвечает предупреждающим выстрелом едва ли в волосинке от головы Эма.  
\- Так узнай, - велит он резко.  
\- Д-должен… был… ссспасти… т-тебя, - жалко выдавливает Эм. – Н-не… мог. Н-не… мог… уб-бить…  
«Просто пристрели меня. Просто пристрели меня, и покончим с этим.»  
«Не заставляй меня говорить этого.»  
Артур держит палец на спусковом крючке, держит ствол направленным прямо Эму между глаз. В темноте выражение его лица невозможно разобрать. Эму приходит мрачная мысль, что, возможно, не стоит ли ему дёрнуться, чтобы Артур уже выстрелил, потому что выжидание настоящая пытка.  
Наконец, Эм слышит щелчок и инстинктивно закрывает глаза.  
«Ну, Моргана, надеюсь, в следующей жизни нам повезёт.»  
Пистолет не стреляет. Небытие не воспаряет из бездны дабы поглотить его. Это весьма сбивает с толку.  
Слышится какое-то движение.  
Осторожно Эм приоткрывает глаза.  
С секунду он тратит, чтобы отыскать Артура стоящим в дверном проёме и спиной к Эму. Глок всё ещё у него в руке, но снова поставлен на предохранитель.  
\- Если я снова увижу тебя, - говорит Артур, не оборачиваясь, - даю слово, я тебя пристрелю.  
И уходит.  
Оставив Эма распластанным на спине, на холодном деревянном полу в незнакомом доме, чувствующим, будто бы из него что-то вырвали и ещё долго после его ухода смотрящим на то место, где был Артур.


	11. Chapter 11

«Я сплю. Я знаю это, потому что рядом стоят живые люди, и мне не хочется их съесть. Мне вообще ничего не хочется, если на то пошло. С ясного чистого неба ярко сияет солнце, дует лёгкий ветерок, и всё это похоже на обычный живописный летний денёк, каким его описывают в любой книге. Восхитительное ощущение. И я не хочу, чтобы оно заканчивалось.  
Таким должен быть каждый из дней.  
Компания устраивается на покрывале. Красивая темноволосая девушка с зелёными глазами с ленцой растягивается, в губах свисает сигарета.  
\- Изберусь премьер-министром, - говорит она уверенно. – Воспользуюсь преимуществом, что мир только встаёт на ноги, и устрою всё, как считаю нужным. – Она оборачивается к чернокожей девушке с кудрявыми волосами и веснушками на лице. – А ты что Гвен?  
Гвен задумчиво хмыкает.  
\- У меня не так всё интересно, но, думаю, первое, что я сделаю, это наемся чего-нибудь свежего. Чего-нибудь не из банки, не консервированного. Мне хотелось бы пойти погулять и сорвать что-нибудь с дерева, и съесть, и не беспокоиться откуда оно. – Голос у неё мечтательный. Моргана смеётся.  
\- Думаю, после того, как наешься яблок, то сможешь помочь мне захватить мир. Ну, ладно. – Она передаёт сигарету третьему на одеяле, и этот вполне узнаваем с первого взгляда. – Артур?  
Он делает затяжку и отдаёт обратно. Интересно, когда же он бросил курить? Он нисколько не пах пеплом.  
\- Если завтра мир станет снова нормальным, - проговаривает он медленно. – Думаю, я снова буду летать.  
Моргана выгибает идеальную бровь.  
\- Мы чего-то не знаем, дорогой братец, или в нашем старом мире существовало волшебство?  
\- На самолёте, ты, гарпия, - парирует Артур, слегка пихая в плечо. Ничуть не зло.   
Гвен улыбается обоим с любовью, словно они парочка играющихся с клубком котят. Артур тоже улыбается, сверкая белыми слегка кривоватыми зубами на загорелом лице, словно бы готовый вот-вот рассмеяться.   
У него тоже веснушки. Никогда не замечал.  
Даже Моргана кажется ласковее, чем обычно, когда я…  
Она поднимает ко мне взор, колкий и неожиданный, будто знает, что я думал о ней.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Тон её резок, и все следы мягкости разом улетучиваются. Из-за её плеча хмурится Гвен. Я заминаюсь. Я всегда терялся со словами, ну, понимаете, когда на меня наседают. Это вообще не мой конёк.  
\- Не знаю, - отвечаю я честно, и слова выходят изо рта безо всяких затруднений. Словно после многих лет ржавения мои голосовые связки взяли и смазали. И если бы не этот пугающий взгляд Морганы, так вообще было бы просто невероятно.  
\- Тебе здесь не место, - сообщает мне Моргана.- Ты мёртв.  
\- Как и ты, - говорю я раздражённый. Она кривится.  
\- И чья же это вина?  
\- Хватит уже, - вздыхает Артур. – Оба. Можем мы просто… не ссориться хотя бы пять минут? Мы только и делаем, что дерёмся. Думаю, иногда стоит сделать перерыв.  
\- Артур прав, - Гвен бросает мне подбадривающий взгляд. – Давай. Садись, если хочешь. Мы как раз говорили о том, что сделаем первым делом, если случится чудо, и завтра вдруг всё вернётся, как было.  
\- Не уверен, что смогу что-то сделать, - отвечаю с осторожностью, не делая попыток приблизиться к одеялу. У Морганы по-прежнему такой вид, будто попытайся я, и она с радостью пырнёт меня. – Значит ли возвращение мира к обычному, что все мы… мертвяки я имею в виду, все мы исчезнем? Или умрём навсегда? Не слишком большой выбор.  
\- Эм, - говорит Гвен ласково. – Это твой сон. Давай притворимся на минуту, что у любого из нас есть шанс на счастливый конец, хорошо?  
\- Это не его сон, - ворчит Моргана. – Это невозможно. Он мёртв.  
Я не обращаю на неё внимания. Гвен права. Мне разрешено притворяться.  
Проблема в том, я не могу вот так с ходу вспомнить ничего из прежнего мира. Я закрываю глаза на секунду и пытаюсь подумать.  
\- Летать, - решаю я. – Летать кажется очень захватывающим.  
\- Нельзя просто взять и украсть у Артура, - закатывает глаза Моргана.  
\- Это не воровство. Он просто сказал первым.  
И я понимаю, что так и есть. Самолёты – самое близкое подобие птиц и драконов, которое когда-либо будет у человечества, самое близкое, что я могу получить к крыльям, забьётся ли завтра моё сердце или нет. Полёты всегда вызывали во мне восторг, пусть даже мама никогда не могла позволить себе билет. Пусть даже нам не было куда летать.  
Тут меня встряхивает, потому что за все мои попытки проломиться в запертое хранилище старых моих воспоминаний, ни о каком «всегда» и мечтать не приходилось.  
Или о маме.  
\- Ты просто нечто, да? – Вырывает меня из грёз голос Артура.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Не уверен.  
Это приятно, понимаю я, вот так вот беседовать. Вести настоящий разговор без запинок, заиканий и постоянно заплетающегося языка.  
\- Просто… есть в тебе что-то такое, Эм.  
\- Что-то таинственное? – Спрашиваю я, шутя. Может, чуточку флиртуя. Так проще, чем думать над тем, что в действительности было сказано. Это кажется старой привычкой, что нелепо, поскольку мы едва ли знакомы, чтобы у нас возникли общие привычки. Очевидно, я схожу с ума, но если таков итог… качающий головой, но всё равно улыбающийся мне искренне Артур, тогда, полагаю, он не так уж и плох.  
\- Кажется, ты просыпаешься, - говорит он медленно, оглядываясь вокруг.   
Я следую за его взором. Гвен и Моргана исчезли незнамо куда. В груди у меня что-то сжимается.  
\- Я не хочу просыпаться.  
\- Это же не навсегда, - пожимает плечами Артур.  
\- Нет, навсегда.  
\- Совсем необязательно.  
\- Мёртвые не видят снов.  
\- Полагаю, тут тебе известно больше моего. – Он смотрит на меня задумчиво. – Но тогда… если мёртвые не видят снов, то что же ты такое?

+++

Путь обратно к лагерю долгий. Слишком долгий. Слишком много времени для размышлений. Артур старается сосредоточиться на практической части. Допустим, переход по пять миль, день пасмурный, поэтому шансы получить обезвоживание невелики, хоть в чём-то ему везёт. Он покопался в холодильнике в доме, где они… где он заночевал, и большая часть еды испортилась давным-давно, но там нашлись несколько старых добрых закупорок и в приличном состоянии рюкзак. Он даже нашёл бутылку для воды и наполнил её перед уходом.  
И глок. Он уже доказал свою полезность.  
Но это то, о чём он предпочитает не думать.  
Поэтому он идёт и идёт, и идёт, покуда ноги и грудь не начинают гореть. Иногда он останавливается, чтобы открыть банку бобов или ещё чего, мечтая о парочке тостов в придачу. Не уверенный, сколько длятся последствия сотрясения и не желая рисковать, когда почти уже дома, он иногда совершает небольшие привалы, чтобы не загнать себя. В голове он просчитывает всё: предполагаемое время пути, количество шагов, которые необходимо сделать, прежде чем достигнет ворот, планы на все худшие из возможных варианты.  
О том, что позади, он не думает.  
И не оглядывается.

+++

Высокие, внушительные металлические ворота поселения, украшенные бесчисленных цветов и почерков граффити, кажутся одновременно и долгожданным домом – огромным облегчением, и ухнувшей в желудке безысходностью. Тяжёлым камнем. Будто вернулся в клетку.  
Он понимает, что это глупо и неблагодарно. Если, чтобы уберечь всех, необходима именно клетка, то именно в ней он и будет жить, пока не умрёт. Что случится скорее раньше, чем позже.  
Понимая, что долгие часы скуки могут внушить желание пострелять даже самому дисциплинированному солдату, руки он поднимает над головой задолго до ворот, но когда он подходит достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть, кто сегодня на посту, его лицо расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Гавейн, - окликает он. Поучается надтреснутое карканье, но Гавейн всё равно вскидывает голову.  
В мгновение ока его дробовик направлен Артуру в грудь.  
\- Держи руки, чтобы я их видел, - кричит тот в ответ. – Без резких движений.  
Артур вздыхает, но поступает, как приказано и не открывает рта. Гавейн просто делает свою работу и делает, как положено, что гораздо больше, чем Артур может сказать о некоторых новобранцах.  
Когда он оказывается практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Гавейн снимает с пояса сканер.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, Гавейн, - пытается уверить Артур, но Гавейн игнорирует его и подносит сканер к глазам.  
Артур нетерпеливо дожидается, пока результаты появляются на экране, и Гавейна откровенно отпускает с облегчением.  
\- Я же только что… уф.  
Гавейн сгребает его в бурное объятие, болтающийся на его шее дробовик неудобно прижимается между ними, но он либо не замечает, либо ему всё равно.  
\- Заткнись, Пендрагон, - приказывает он грубо в плечо Артура. – Просто заткнись.  
Он отстраняется. С такой близи Артуру видны морщинки в уголках губ и глаз, морщинки, которых там не было, когда их отряд уходил за припасами, что было, кажется, целую вечность назад.  
\- Тебя не было целую вечность. И после рассказа Гвен, мы считали тебя мёртвым. Ты напугал нас до…  
\- Что? Гвен. – Сердце словно пытается выпрыгнуть из груди, и его голос вдруг срывается, но Артур сглатывает и продолжает. – Гвен жива?  
\- Ага, пришла посреди ночи после того, как вы все отправились за припасами. Рассказала, что случилось.  
Его тон мрачен. И Артуру нет необходимости уточнять.  
Он сжимает плечо Гавейна.  
\- Если бы я только мог, я обязательно принёс бы их обратно домой, - тихо говори он.  
\- Знаю, Артур. И… - Гавейн мнётся, но робость не в его духе. – Соболезную твоей утрате.  
Артур с трудом сглатывает и кивает, убрав руку и давая обоим минуту собраться перед следующим вопросом.  
\- Гвен, она в порядке? Не ранена?  
\- Нет. Ничего серьёзного во всяком случае. Она вся изволновалась о тебе, приятель… говорила что-то о том, что видела, как тебя утащила толпа мертвяков. Как, чёрт побери, ты спасся?  
\- Не здесь, - качает головой Артур. – Это… сложно.  
\- И после всего ты собираешься оставить меня в неведении? Ты хоть представляешь, сколько язв я заработал благодаря тебе? Ты должен мне за лечение до скончания жизни, принцесса, да будет она долгой и полной.  
Слова выходят беззаботными, но тон напряжён, и Артур знает, что Гавейн шутит лишь отчасти.  
\- Знаю. Прости, но сперва мне нужно поговорить с отцом. Прежде чем что-либо делать, он должен кое о чём узнать.  
Гавейн хмурится, но кивает.  
\- Тогда иди. Но ты должен мне по стаканчику и всю историю.  
Уголки артуровых губ трогает улыбка.  
\- Замётано.

+++

Эм не уверен, сколько он лежит тут трупом, каким и является. Солнце уже встало. Он приподнимается на локтях, и может, даже во второй раз с тех пор, как Артур ушёл. Он не уверен. Да это и неважно. Всё равно Эму некуда идти.  
Тем или иным путём, но, в конце концов, он встаёт, на заплетающихся ногах спускается по лестнице и тащится к двери. И он понимает, что это глупо, понимает, но помимо воли бросает взгляд вокруг лужаек. Ища… что? Следы? Какие-то свидетельства, что после того, как ушёл из дома, где Эм мог его защитить, Артура не съели отбившиеся зомби? Какие-то признаки, что на самом деле Артур не ушёл… что он просто вышел, чтобы хорошенько и заслуженно припугнуть Эма, что он прячется во дворе, выжидая случая нещадно посмеяться над ним за такую девчачью пугливость: «Эм, ну, честное слово…»  
Он ничего не видит. Конечно же. Ничего помимо обнесённого стеной городского квартала по другую сторону от автодороги, кажущемуся как будто в целом миллионе миль. Что вполне вероятно, когда твой выбор ограничен черепашьей скоростью или в самом удачном случае скоростью ленивца.  
Его одолевают мысли, как далеко ушёл Артур, дома ли уже он в безопасности? Эм надеется, что да. Надеется, что хоть в этом смог помочь.  
Включается автопилот, и он начинает путь к Хитроу. Может, костяшки уже успели позабыть о его проступке, и может, не разорвут его на куски при встрече. Положительная сторона: он окажется как можно дальше от Артура.  
Отрицательная: это чертовски далёкий путь. Слишком далёкий с чрезмерным излишком времени на размышления. В основном в мыслях о том, как эффектно умудрился он всё похерить.  
«Я только хотел помочь.»  
Но это неправда, верно ведь? Не вся. Дело не только в альтруизме… даже не в выборе чудовищем одной конкретной жертвы, оставленной целой и невредимой, чтобы притвориться хоть на секунду, что речь лишь о спасении. Может частично так и есть, но было и ещё что-то.  
«Всегда было что-то ещё.»  
В Артуре всегда было что-то особенное. Эм совершенно презирает диснеевскую чушь о любви с первого взгляда и не верит, что такое бывает в реальной жизни, да это определение и не подходит. Это было что-то другое. Не просто влечение. Это было нечто… нечто вроде воспоминания, нечто столь яркое и близкое, почти осязаемое, словно только успев повстречать Артура, он знал его целую вечность. И не в лучших из обстоятельств. Полная бессмыслица, и Эм и не надеется в ней разобраться.  
«Возможно, это и есть любовь с первого взгляда, - мурлычет Моргана у него в голове с совершенно неожиданной рассудительностью. – Чувство, будто знаете друг друга всю жизнь, хотя едва только встретились.»  
Эм фыркает. И кажется, будто он давится.  
«Я пытался убить и съесть его. Хватит пытаться превратить это в бульварный любовный роман.»  
После этого она замолкает. Эм вспоминает старательно написанное письмо, оставленное пылиться под его креслом в самолёте, и чувствует себя ещё большим говнюком.  
Когда Моргана снова заговаривает с ним, то так тихо, что Эм едва ощущает мелькание слов в своей голове.  
«Ты мне приснился однажды.»  
«Что?» - хмурится Эм.  
«Ну, нет… даже дважды.»  
«О чём ты?»  
«Сны. Я постоянно их видела… просто кошмары, как мне казалось. – Она мнётся. – Пока некоторые из них не начали сбываться.»  
Позвоночником пробегают мурашки.  
«Это зовётся «дежавю». Очень частое явление.»  
«Не надо меня учить, - рявкает она. – Я годами думала, что сошла с ума, видя сны, как мир сгорает в огне, а мёртвые восстают из пепла, чтобы убивать оставшихся… и затем это и случилось. Ты представить себе не можешь, каково это было, видеть, как у тебя на глазах оживают худшие твои кошмары.»  
«И, - Эм с трудом сглатывает. – Твои кошмары, я в них был? Ты знала…»  
«Что именно ты убьёшь меня? Нет. Я… подозревала, наверное. Но не все мои сны сбывались. Мне снилось, как ты убиваешь меня, но я видела и шестерых других мертвяков, делающих то же самое. Убивающих меня. Убивающих Артура. Убивающих нас всех.»  
«Но… - Она снова задумчиво заминается. – Второй сон был другим. Он даже не был кошмаром. Они не все кошмары, но хорошие были редкостью. Мне кажется, тот был хорошим. Я видела тебя с Артуром… защищающим его, оберегающим. Поэтому, когда я увидела тебя в аптеке, мне…»  
Эм качает головой.   
«Видения и экстрасенсы. Ладно, хорошо, я ходячий мертвяк, просто ещё одна капля безумия, ага? Но это… в смысле, я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь встречался с Артуром. Не совсем.»  
«Может, это произошло до того, как ты превратился, - указывает он. – А может и нет. Я честно не знаю, даже в хороших снах часто не было смысла. Как-то мне приснилось, что я королева.»  
«И полагаю, это и определило твоё мироощущение?» - поддевает Эм.  
«Ха, три раза ха-ха. Ты упускаешь смысл.»  
«Не думаю, что тут есть смысл. То есть, это всё безусловно интересно, но как оно может мне помочь? Артур ушёл. Я пытался уберечь его, но это только вышло мне боком.»  
«Можно подумать, ты не заслужил.»  
«Не спорю, - думает он вспыльчиво. – Как бы то ни было, мой смысл в том, что всё. Это, чем бы это «всё» ни было, кончено. Теперь я могу вернуться в мой самолёт, к своим драконам, и могу время от времени есть кого-нибудь и ни о чём не переживать. Тихое зомби-предместье. Отличное место, чтобы встретить апокалипсис.»  
Моргана снова впадает в молчание, на этот раз весьма надолго, что он думает, что, возможно, она отступила, как делает это временами. В последнее время это случается всё чаще. Но, очевидно, это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
«Не думаю, что всё будет так просто, Эм.» - Она никогда не звала его по имени. Эм сбивается с шага.  
«Моргана?»  
«Смотри.»  
Эм смотрит.  
Прищурившись, он видит фигуру, приближающуюся от направления аэропорта.  
«Хитроу ещё далеко. Никто из нас не заходит так далеко, чтобы поесть… что за чёрт?»  
«Меня не спрашивай. Я просто голос в твоей голове.»  
С его стороны приходится приложить настоящее усилие, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
«Спасибо. Ты очень помогла, как и всегда.»  
Мысленно пожав плечами, он продолжает идти к фигуре. Которая, как он, приблизившись, может теперь разобрать, не одна.  
«Какого хера творится?»  
Фигура впереди поднимает руку в приветствии…  
«Парень-охранник?»  
Так и есть, парень, который при жизни, должно быть, был красавчиком, растрёпанные каштановые волосы и серьёзное выражение лица. Рядом стоит Вилл. Вокруг них другие обитатели аэропорта, некоторых Эм узнаёт, некоторых нет. Что ничуть не объясняет, что они делают в таком далёком месте.  
Вилл кивает ему. Слишком удивлённый, чтобы слова удавались ему, Эм захлёбывается на первом слоге, но всё же умудряется прохрипеть:  
\- К-какого… хер-ра?  
Вопрос риторический. Риторический, потому что Вилл не разговаривает, и никто из остальных, насколько Эму известно, тоже.  
Но день и без того задался охренительно странным. Поэтому, когда Вилл хватает его за плечо и очень серьёзно выбулькивает: «Б-беда», - Эм решает не удивляться.  
Парень-охранник тоже разговаривает, потому что почему бы и нет, бредовее этот день уже стать не может.  
\- Кос. Тя. Шки. – Никаких запинок, просто одно слово посечённое на удобные звуки. Очень по-военному. «Эй, может, он был военным.» - За. На. Ми.  
Вилл и остальные подтверждающе кивают, а у Эма уходит некоторое мгновение, чтобы собрать всё предложение. И ещё одно мгновение, чтобы сообразить, что в нём никакого смысла. Костяшки преследуют только то, что имеет сердцебиение, то есть людей. Не зомби. У зомби нет пульса, у них нет ничего, что костяшки могут почувствовать. Если другие мертвяки не путаются у них под ногами, то им ничего и не угрожает.  
Нахмурившись, Эм смотрит на Вилла и трёт грудь, там, где, как подсказывает память, находится его сердце, и надеется, что смысл жеста вполне понятен.  
Вилл качает головой. На его лице снова это привычное выражение «ты идиот, Эм», и Эм сомневается, что до сего момента понимал, как же ему этого не доставало.  
\- Сссердце… бьётся, - говорит Вилл, кладя ладонь на собственную грудь. Остальные повторяют за ним.  
Эм, должно быть, выглядит не менее сбитым с толку, чем себя чувствует, потому что Парень-охранник берётся уточнить:  
\- Мы. Пом. Ним.  
\- Ж-жизнь… лю… дьми, - заканчивает Вилл.  
«Ёбаный боже, - Моргана кажется почти впечатлённой. – Я, конечно, говорила, что всё не так просто, но я и подумать не могла, что это будет такой пиздец.»  
«Перестань уже, Моргана, от тебя никакой помощи.»  
Мысли Эма несутся вскачь. Это невозможно. Всё, что они говорят, просто невозможно. Они мертвы. Они все мертвы. Не бывает такого, что однажды утром зомби просыпаются с бьющимся сердцем, и не бывает такого, чтобы к ним снова возвращалась память. Не бывает.  
«Что изменилось? Что могло к этому привести?»  
«Скорее «кто», ты не считаешь?»  
«Я же велел тебе…»  
Глаза Эма распахиваются во всю ширь.  
«Блядь.»  
«Дошло.»  
«Но как…»  
«Неважно как. Можешь сколько угодно притворяться, что ты не в сопливом бульварном романчике, но очевидно, мир с тобой капитально не согласен.»  
«Это не может быть из-за нас!» - Возражает Эм.  
«Точно как не может быть, чтобы мертвяк спас человека? – Поддевает Моргана. – Точно как не может быть, чтобы мертвяк чувствовал, говорил, или думал, или…»  
«Или видел сны?»  
«Что?»  
«Мёртвым ничего не снится.» - Он знает об этом инстинктивно с тех самых пор, как присоединился к их числу. Это невозможно, но не для него. Он делал всё из перечисленного Морганой и кое-что ещё, и если они правы…  
«Они пойдут за нами», - понимает он со сводящим живот ужасом. То же самое чувство он видит зеркальным отражением в глазах остальных мертвяков. Глазах, которые теперь способен читать более ясно. Это безумие.  
«И не только это, - мрачно откликается Моргана. – Если это твоё заразное сердцебиение распространяется так быстро, и если это все, кто остался…»  
«Блядь. Блядь.»  
\- Остальные? – спрашивает он, глядя на Вилла.  
Рот Вилла поджимается тонкой линией, Он качает головой, и Эм вздрагивает.  
«Блядь. И если в аэропорту больше некого есть…»  
«Они уже и так начинали слишком близко подходить к лагерю, - заканчивает Моргана его мысль за него. – Они последуют за вами сюда, а затем им останется перелезть через стены и устроить пирушку. Конечно, они потеряют нескольких, у нас хорошие стрелки, но сколько скелетов всего?»  
«Не знаю. – По спине Эма поднимается холодок, перед глазами начинает вертеться, и уж не паника ли это. – Никто не знает. Много».  
«Много». – Повторяет она без выражения.  
«Слишком много. Чёрт. Я должен предупредить Артура. Надо…»  
В голову приходит новая мысль.  
«И я могу рассказать, что мы меняемся. Чёрт, Моргана, мы… мы снова можем чувствовать. Это всё меняет.»  
«Это не меняет ничего. – Её тон исполнен горечью. Утер не станет слушать ни слова, он пристрелит тебя, как только увидит. Как и Артур, скорее всего.»  
«Артур послушает. – Отчего-то Эм в этом уверен, более уверен, чем в чём бы то ни было. – Артур послушает меня, потому что его первый приоритет это безопасность всех в лагере. И если сюда идёт столько костяшек, как я думаю, и моим и твоим понадобится вся возможная помощь.»

+++

Эм направляется к заднему концу стены, совет Морганы крутится и крутится в голове.  
«В стене есть слабое место, - поведала она ему. – Мы с Артуром обнаружили его, когда были младше. Раньше, когда в лагере ставало совсем невыносимо, мы пробирались через него – пострелять по мишеням, потренироваться в рукопашной, всё что угодно, чтобы расслабиться. Он всегда чувствовал себя виноватым, что молчал о нём, но, думаю, если бы его заделали, то он вообще бы сошёл с ума. Оно по-прежнему должно быть там.  
«А что если нет?»  
«Тогда ты в жопе», - обнадёжила она.  
Чтобы обойти вокруг, пробираясь заброшенными окрестностями и лесом во избежание попасться на глаза патрулю, ему понадобилась чуть ли не вечность. Если верить Моргане, противоположная часть стены не патрулировалась – массивные главные ворота по всеобщему убеждению были единственным входом в лагерь.  
Откидывая куски уложенного дерева, железа и кирпича, Эм на секунду задумывается, что было бы, если бы другому мертвяку или даже костяшке хватило сообразительности заметить эту брешь. Мысль пугает его сильнее, чем следует  
Доска падает, открывая щель в стене. Он вздыхает с облегчением.  
Проход узкий, и если у Эма ещё остались какие-никакие нервные окончания, когда он продерётся до переулка, то выть им от боли. Справиться с задачей ему помогает то обстоятельство, что благодаря тому инциденту с костяшками и огнетушителем его рука, скорее всего, ещё вывихнута, так что задним числом он им даже благодарен.  
Переулок, в который он вывалился, грязный и скользкий после дождя, всё вокруг в потёмках, но Эм без труда видит улицу в нескольких футах в стороне.  
Люди только начали выбираться после недавнего ливня.  
Именно в этот момент, когда он больше не охвачен единственной настойчивой мыслью, как попасть в лагерь незамеченным, у Эма случается первый настоящий приступ паники.  
«Какого чёрта я делаю? Тут всюду кишит психами на взводе. Их тут целые сотни, наверное. Это же самоубийство.»  
Более тёмная часть его сознания, часть, которая не ела досыта, он уже не помнит сколько, нашёптывает, что он стоит у входа в роскошнейший буфет, который никому в Хитроу и не снился. Он прямо сейчас мог нырнуть головой в улицу, вонзить зубы в первое попавшееся живое существо, и никто и не успеет отреагировать, его рот наполнят горячая кровь и плоть. А затем можно сразу к следующему – рвать глотки отстающим и безоружным. Вероятно, прежде чем его успеют убить, он нажрётся до отвала, и разве это не наиприятнейший способ уйти? Последний «на хер» всему миру, который сам его только и делал, что посылал?  
Целую секунду Эм тешит голодную фантазию, а после решительно задвигает подальше. Откуда-то глубоко изнутри взрыкивает желание, нечто в желудке, костях и крови грохочет в недовольстве, но Эм это игнорирует. Ему надо подумать. Он должен сделать дело, и пожирание местных этому не поможет.  
В списке, состоящем, по-видимому, из одних «сложнейших частей», самая сложная сложнейшая часть заключается в том, чтобы не дать опознать в нём того, кем он и является. Вне стен обитатели города всегда настороже, каждым нервом на взводе, так и зыркая глазами из стороны в сторону в мире, где малейшая слабость и невнимательность могут стоить им жизни. Конечно, в свою очередь, малейшая ошибка или заминка со стороны мертвяка будет стоить его собственной. Эму случалось быть свидетелем, как зомби шаркал на самую малость громче и бывал обезглавлен, и вот он пытается осуществить операцию под прикрытием по проникновению в город, полный параноидальных вооружённых людей. Уж простите за излишнюю осторожность. Он не имеет понятия, стоит ли ждать той же бдительности, когда ворота закрыты, а патрули на обходе.  
Он не знает и не собирается рисковать. Слишком это важно. На карту теперь поставлена не только его шея.  
«Ну, что же, пора уже и приниматься за дело.»  
В надежде скрыть свою мертвяцкую бледность он натягивает капюшон толстовки. Только бы не глаза, потому что если хотя бы кто-то посмотрит ему в глаза, всё кончено, ему кранты без вариантов. Сама толстовка в пятнах крови, некоторые совсем старые. Эм старается обтереться о мокрый после дождя кирпич стены и счистить самые явные. Помогает мало, в конце концов, он просто измазывается в грязи в надежде, что тем самым замаскирует схожий оттенок. Он почти уверен, что по-прежнему пахнет… ну, чем-то дохлым (Ага, первоклассный юмор, может, он и вправду в прошлой жизни был юмористом), ну тут уж ничего не попишешь.  
Несколько минут он пытается вычистить засохшую кровь из-под ногтей, пока не осознаёт, что только затягивает момент и вздыхает.  
На выходе из переулка никого.  
«Сейчас или никогда.»  
Заставляя вопить каждый имеющийся инстинкт, пытаясь не обращать внимания на неумолимый стук в ушах, Эм делает шаг вперёд. И ещё один. И ещё.  
И вот он на улице. Мертвяк на всеобщем обозрении.  
Его немедленное побуждение – развернуться, нырнуть обратно в переулок, в проход и прятаться, пока всё само не решится. Снаружи наверняка бродят какие-нибудь животные, он вполне может прожить на них. Вероятно, если приложить некоторые усилия, то он достаточно долго сможет прятаться от костяшек.  
Вместо этого он продолжает идти вперёд. Старается ставить одну ногу перед другой и не спотыкаться, не привлекать к себе внимание. Старается держать равновесие и не допускать брендового зомби-шарканья, которое гарантированно убьёт его быстрее жутко белесых глаз, увидь их кто-либо.  
Сразу после бури и почти уже к ночи и несмотря на хорошее освещение прожекторов людей не так уж и много. Несколько имеющихся пешеходов сосредоточены на своих делах. Никто, похоже, не обращает на Эма внимания, и он начинает постепенно расслабляться, когда замечает собаку.  
«Чёрт.»  
Он пытается шагать быстрее. Собака продолжает крутиться рядом, очень подозрительно, как на эмов параноидальный взгляд, принюхиваясь.  
«Меня обнаружат и убьют из-за собаки. Как я докатился до жизни такой? Смерти. Неважно.»  
Тут из ниоткуда появляется подросток, и Эм точно не издаёт никакого постыдного писка, абсолютно нет, и сердце не подпрыгивает к горлу.  
Это девушка, и она с недовольным взглядом хватает пса за ошейник.  
\- Кабаль, мерзавец, ты только посмотри…  
Она замирает и смотрит на Эма, словно только его заметила. Действительно ли её взгляд обличает, или он просто себя накручивает? Он опускает голову и пытается казаться обычным человеком.  
«И как же обычный человек должен выглядеть? Думай, недоумок, думай. Ну же, покажи как-то, что «не мёртвый».  
\- Простите его, - говорит девушка. – Обычно он ведёт себя намного лучше. – Она протягивает маленькую ладошку. Я Кара. Кажется, мы незнакомы.  
«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Стоит ей только коснуться меня, и она поймёт…»  
«Стоп. Успокойся. Думай. – Эм пытается вспомнить, как дышать. – Эта девчушка выглядит не на много старше Дреда, если не младше. Может, получится выпутаться.»  
Стараясь набраться уверенности, он имитирует мокротный кашель в изгиб локтя и с убийственным уровнем облегчения наблюдает, как она с гримасой отдёргивает руку.  
\- Ты болен? – спрашивает она, всё пытаясь удержать пса.  
Эм кивает, предпринимая лучшую из попыток к извиняющемуся выражению. В, ну, понимаете. В землю. Потому что он обычный человек и это нисколечки не подозрительно.  
«Я так долго не продержусь.»  
\- Куда ты собрался? Не самая лучшая ночь для прогулок, верно? Если бы не Кабаль, сама бы я ни за что не вышла.   
Она смотрит на него с вопросительно поднятыми бровями, и, чёрт, ему действительно придётся отвечать? Эм снова откашливается, отчаянно надеясь, что этим покажется немногим более живым.  
\- В гости… к другу.   
При звуках его голоса Кара вздрагивает.  
«Блядь, теперь ко всему в придачу это похоже на то, как будто у меня в горле что-то сдохло. Просто отлично.»  
\- Тебе действительно не стоит гулять на улице, - говорит Кара с заминкой. – Голос у тебя херовый.  
Эм моргает – он весьма уверен, что маленьким девочкам не полагается выражаться, но о дивный новый мир и всё такое прочее… он пожимает плечами.  
\- Эй, твой друг…  
«Это подозрительность в тоне? Это она ко мне? Я выдал себя, из-за голоса, звучащего, будто мою глотку пропускают сквозь шредер?»  
\- Как его зовут?  
Эм снова смаргивает. Кара нахмуривается.  
\- Только что ушёл ещё один патруль, ты не слышал, как открывали ворота? Какая-то срочная необходимость, и у тебя тот ещё вид, чтобы быть снаружи без лишней надобности. В смысле, если твой друг солдат. Не хочу оказаться крайней, если ты вдруг загнёшься посреди улицы.  
Эму приходит в голову, и гораздо позже, чем должно бы, что он вообще-то понятия не имеет, где живёт Артур. Возможно, вместо полного фиаско эта встреча обернётся чем-то полезным. И заодно, возможно, это шанс, наконец, на небольшую передышку, благодаря которой составить имя во рту и выдавить в слово ясное и непринуждённое будет гораздо проще, чем обычно.  
\- Артур.  
Как ваять нечто из воздуха. Бесполезно.  
Снова слишком поздно он понимает, что не знает даже фамилии. Артур очень распространённое имя? Он не имеет понятия, но лицо Кары полностью разглаживается, и Эм удивляется, что по незнанию прошёл какой-то тест.  
\- Тогда тебе повезло. Наверное, ты уже знаешь, что после того, что случилось в прошлый раз, Утер Пендрагон не выпускает его из лагеря. Он сидит в особняке с самого своего возвращения. – Её голос падает до шёпота, словно она в восторге от возможности поделиться сплетней. – Я слышала, что он в ярости. Артур Пендрагон дуется.  
Тут чувствуется явная нотка неприязни, и это несмотря на то, что Артур только недавно лишился друзей и сестры, но Эму не хватает ни многословия, ни времени, чтобы сейчас спорить. Он старается благодарственно кивнуть и идти дальше.  
И именно тогда пёс вырывается от Кары, кидаясь вперёд и вонзая клыки Эму в ногу.  
\- Кабаль! – вскликивает Кара, хватая пса за ошейник и пытаясь оттащить прочь, Эм также пытается отдёрнуться, и когда у обоих получается, он точно уверен, что добрая часть мяса остаётся у пса.  
Пока Кара отвлечена, он, не раздумывая, пользуется возможностью, чтобы сбежать, кинувшись в другой переулок.  
Лихорадочно прихрамывая узкой дорожкой, Эм с опозданием вспоминает, что не следовало ли ему как-то вскрикнуть, чтобы хоть как-то показать, будто ему больно. Разыграть представление.  
«Нет, правда, должно же быть больно, верно? Получить укус от здоровенной собаки и даже не вскрикнуть? И затем просто убежать? И она обязана заметить, что нет ни следов крови, ничего…»  
Гул в ушах заглушает всё остальное, кроме собственных мыслей. Даже если Кара не поймёт, что именно случилось, то может рассказать кому-нибудь, кто поймёт.  
Эм ковыляет чуть быстрее. В лагере вряд ли слишком много особняков, и ему необходимо разыскать Артура. И быстро.


	12. Chapter 12

Артуру скучно до печёнок.  
Он проснулся рано утром. Поел, принял душ, оделся. Повидался с Элианом, поговорили немного, посмотрел новое элианово всеразрушительное чудо, франкенштейнову помесь дробовика с мачете. Сходил на стрельбище, чтобы опробовать означенное творение и уничтожил пару целей, прежде чем чёртова штуковина не разорвалась и едва не оторвала ему руку.  
Вернулся домой и погонял себя до изнеможения. Принял душ и поспал. Проснулся, перевернулся, снова уснул. И всё по новой.  
Сейчас у него одно из тех бессонных окошек, и заложа руки за голову, он лежит на одеяле и пялится в потолок, лениво соединяя трещинки в гипсокартоне. Мысленно рисуя из них картинки.  
«И чем ты занимаешься, Пендрагон?»  
Сразу же по возвращении он пытался быть полезным, отправился прямиком к отцу, чтобы рассказать о стае в аэропорту. И о Моргане. Утер, конечно, и без того знал, поскольку Гавейн подал полный рапорт, но Артур думал, что из его уст это будет не так болезненно. Возможно.  
Он взвешивал возможность раскрыть рот и добавить очередной пункт к списку. Кое-что о зомби, которые могли думать и даже говорить. Но то была просто дурацкая аномалия, и она, в конце концов, представлялось, не особо меняла природу мертвяков, поэтому он отбросил её и не сказал ни слова.  
Сцена снова и снова прокручивается у него перед глазами. Он вошёл в приёмную отца в бывшем старом отеле, подбородок того на мгновение дрогнул, и Утер выгнал всех из комнаты.  
\- Отец, - сказал он, и несомненно он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но слова застряли в горле.  
Утер совершенно разбито выдохнул его имя, но Артур не успел смутиться – его отец сделал три широких шага и притянул в крепкие объятия.  
Артур закрыл глаза и вцепился словно морской жёлудь в камень, решив, что к чёрту, что хотя бы на несколько секунд ему позволено побыть ребёнком.  
Он не знал, которого из них трясёт сильнее.  
В конце концов с объятиями было покончено, и Утер отвернулся, дав обоим время взять себя в руки и восстановить чувство мужского достоинства. Артур прочистил горло, как сигнал, что теперь можно снова обернуться.  
\- Нам было сказано, что тебя схватила стая зомби, - негромко сообщил Утер. Его голос всё ещё немного подрагивал. – Как ты сбежал?  
И вот здесь, вот здесь Артуру следовало рассказать отцу обо всём, рассказать об Эме с его именем и запёкшейся крови по лицу, и о самолёте полном драконов.  
Он открыл рот и…  
\- У мертвяков никаких способностей к стратегии. В нескольких милях от города группа разделилась. Со мной остались только несколько, справиться с ними и сбежать было не так трудно.  
Спокойно, просто и без эмоций. А заодно полная лажа, но он, очевидно, всё же немного поднаторел во лжи, потому что Утер кивнул.  
\- У тебя есть догадки, почему они забрали тебя с собой? Почему просто не?..  
\- Кровь, - ответил Артур. По крайней мере, хоть здесь он был обязан. – До этого я убил одного из них в непосредственной близости и был измазан его кровью. Думаю, причина именно в этом, отец – после этого мне только и надо было, что вести себя как один из них, и они, похоже купились.  
\- Кровь мертвяков, ты уверен? – Артур кивнул. – Я прикажу Гаюсу провести тесты.  
Утер замялся. Сердце упало в груди – Артур уже знал, что прозвучит следом.  
\- А твоя сестра… Моргана, ты видел?..  
\- Нет. – Артур постарался удержать голос насколько только можно ровным и спокойным. Это оказалось сложнее, чем обычно. – Когда начался бой, я потерял её из виду, а к тому времени, когда они увели меня, она была уже…  
Он с трудом сглотнул, предательские глаза жгло, и голос клекотал по всему чёртову помещению, но судя по лицу Утера, он был не единственный, кто испытывал затруднения.  
\- Она была храброй. – Голос походил на карканье, и Артур только и мог, что злиться на себя за это, но говорить не перестал. – Сам знаешь, она точно расправилась с десятком из них, прежде чем они хотя бы прикоснулись к ней. Наверняка вогнала нож в глаз тому, который…  
\- Да, - перебил Утер странно ровным голосом. – Не сомневаюсь.  
Он сделал что-то не так, понял Артур. Он сказал что-то не то, и он не знал, как это поправить, не знал, как высказать собственное горе, не показавшись слабым. Ни что его отец так не презирал, как слабость.  
Он попробовал снова.  
\- Отец…  
\- Можешь идти.  
Это не походило на обычные приказы, но всё равно было словно пощёчиной по лицу, и на секунду он вновь почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, вымаливающим внимание отца. Утер уже отвернулся к столу, и Артур с пяти футов мог сказать, что его вцепившиеся в дерево костяшки побелели.  
\- Я не хотел…  
\- Иди, Артур.  
Его отец казался таким уставшим.  
Всякое желание возражать испарилось, Артур кивнул в отцову спину, развернулся и вышел в двери.  
\- Артур.  
Утер окликнул, когда его пальцы уже касались дверной ручки. Он вопросительно обернулся. Взгляд Утера всё так же упирался в противоположную стену, его лица Артур не видел.  
\- Тебе запрещено покидать лагерь без моего разрешения.  
Внутри поднялась внезапная злость, бурля и вскипая, грозя выплеснуться изо рта с каждой более чем нелицеприятной мыслью, накопленной им за всю жизнь о своём выжившем родителе. Но Артур стиснул кулаки, стиснул зубы и промолчал.  
Настоящая или нет, Утер – единственная семья, которая у него осталась.  
Поэтому он повторно кивнул, повторно был проигнорирован, и вылетел в дверь, пока ещё не потерял контроль над своим гневом и не сказал что-нибудь, о чём будет жалеть. Или хуже, что-нибудь, о чём не будет.  
И он повиновался. Сдержал своё слово. Не выходил из лагеря уже… сколько, два, три дня? Это сводило с ума. Давно подготовленные резервные планы были задействованы ещё, когда он не вернулся из чёртового похода за припасами, заместители взяли командование на себя во всём, чем он обычно занимал своё время, и навряд ли продуктивно и дальше играть в наживку с вершиной пищевой цепочки, и поэтому Артур пока что пускает всё на самотёк. Пусть даже он начинает чувствовать себя, как лев в клетке. Но если именно клетка и спасает, если именно клетка не даёт им пропасть…  
Стук в дверь вырывает его из того, что, Артур неприятно уверен, готово было обернуться саможалениями. Он садится и морщится приливающей обратно в затекшие места крови.  
\- Войдите.  
На пороге с нерешительной улыбкой появляется Гвен, и что-то в нём облегчённо вздыхает.  
\- Как ты? – интересуется она, он пожимает плечами.  
\- В основном скучаю. Бывало и хуже. А ты?  
Она тоже жмёт плечами, и всё ещё нерешительная входит внутрь.  
Вскоре после того, как Артур покинул кабинет отца, было устроено надлежащее приветствие с большим количеством объятий и «я думала, ты погиб» и слезами, не все из которых принадлежали Гвен.  
\- Мне жаль, мне очень жаль, - всхлипнула она ему в плечо, и ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы самому не разрыдаться как ребёнок.  
\- Знаю, - ответил он судорожно. – Мне тоже.  
\- Утер всё ещё держит тебя под домашним арестом? – спрашивает она весело, усаживаясь рядом на постели.  
У Артура вырывается короткий, резкий лающий смешок.  
\- Поверь мне, иначе я бы не сидел в этом чёртовом домишке.  
Может это и чёрство, но Гвен лишь смотрит ему в глаза и продолжает разговор.  
\- И где бы ты был?  
С полсекунды в голове будто проносятся кадры старого фильма: драконы и запах затхлого одеяла, но Артур отгоняет их прочь, злясь на себя.  
\- Не знаю, - отвечает он. – В патруле, скорее всего. Пытаясь спасти мир по одному мертвяку за раз.  
Это должно поднять настроение, но Артур сомневается, что у него получается, потому что уголки гвенового рта опускаются вниз.  
\- Знаешь, твой отец разрешил Гавейну снова ходить в рейд, - говорит она негромко.  
\- Наслышан. Он, должно быть, в восторге.  
Гвен уклончиво хмыкает.  
\- Возможно. Он никогда не умел устоять на одном месте. Но… теперь всё будет уже не как прежде, разве не так?  
Её глаза блестят, и Артур вынужден отвернуться.  
\- Они собирают новый отряд, - говорит он.  
Слова застряют в горле, её захлёбывающийся от слёз тон не лучше. Им обоим паршиво, и он не представляет, как это поправить.  
\- Даже не сомневался. Но это всё равно их не вернёт.  
С этим не поспоришь. Гвен глотает дрожащий вздох.  
\- Наверное, ужасно, что я рада, что Элиан стал калекой, и его больше не могут послать в патруль?  
Артур мотает головой, но она, похоже, не обращает внимания.  
\- И я не хочу, чтобы и Гавейн выходил тоже. Хочу, чтобы он снова сказал что-нибудь глупое твоему отцу и не смог носа высунуть, пока все мертвяки сами не исчезнут. Знаю, это глупо…  
Она срывается и прячет лицо в ладони. Артур по привычке оборачивается в поисках Морганы: он никогда особо не умел утешать слёзы, всегда препоручал это ей, но её нигде нет.  
Её нет. Теперь он один.  
Он беспомощно кладёт руку Гвен на спину и принимается поглаживать, как в его памяти делала это для него Моргана, когда он впервые напился и его вырвало, когда он впервые потерял напарника на патрулировании и днями всё лежал в постели, и во всех других случаях. Похоже, это прорывает что-то наружу, всхлипывания сменяются вздрагиваниями, и затем её голос немного успокаивается:  
\- Я знаю, что это эгоистично, - говорит она тихо. – Моргана была твоей сестрой, и я знаю, что и Перси, и Леон, и Ла…  
Она замолкает на выдохе. У неё ужасный вид: глаза распухли, лицо осунулось, закрылось.  
\- Это не эгоизм, - убеждает её Артур ласково. – Я знаю, что ты тоже любила её. Их всех.  
Она мотает головой, словно не пропустила ничего.  
\- Я просто не знаю, что буду делать, если потеряю ещё кого-нибудь, Артур. Мне кажется… мне кажется, у человека есть предел, после которого он ломается и превращается во что-то другое, и я не… я не уверена, что хочу увидеть, во что превратимся мы.  
«Иногда мне кажется, что вам всем, наверное, так гораздо легче. Когда ничего не чувствуешь.»  
Артур тщательно задвигает воспоминание подальше и притягивает её ближе к себе, кладя подбородок на её кудри. Слушает её долгие вдохи и не знает, что ответить, чтобы вселить в неё надежду.  
\- Я не сбегал.  
Он слышит себя будто издалека. Гвен замирает и отстраняется, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я не… это не я. – Он откашливается. – В той аптеке меня спасли. Я был ранен, контужен. Сам бы я никогда живым не выбрался.  
Её брови недоумённо сходятся.  
\- Но… кто мог тебе помочь? Все остальные, они…  
\- Знаю. Но там был кое-кто. Он вымазал меня мертвяцкой кровью, чтобы они не поняли, что я жив.  
\- Как?.. – Её глаза распахиваются шире. – Я зарезала одного, и он завалился на меня. Я несколько часов счищала кровь, поэтому, наверное, они меня и не нашли. Но, Артур…  
\- Он спас мне жизнь. – Он не понимает, почему это так важно уточнить, прежде чем рассказать всё остальное, прежде чем сказать что-нибудь, что заставит её засомневаться в своём ли он уме. Он не знает, какого чёрта защищает Эма, защищает мертвяка, солгав отцу. Но так получается.  
\- Кто? – требует она раздражённо. – Артур, о ком ты говоришь?  
\- Мертвяк.  
Она молча таращится на него бесконечно долгую минуту.  
Вдруг, похоже, она приходит в себя.  
\- Артур, это не смешно.  
\- Ты честно считаешь, что я стану шутить о таком?  
\- Нет, но… мертвяк спас тебе жизнь? Ты хоть представляешь, как это звучит? Зачем ему это делать?  
Голубые широко распахнутые с отчаянием глаза.  
\- Д-должен… был… ссспасти… т-тебя.»  
Артур смаргивает, прогоняя воспоминание.  
\- Не знаю, я спрашиваю себя об этом с тех самых пор, как он меня спас, но…  
\- Он? – Брови Гвен вот-вот грозят взлететь выше чёлки.  
\- Он мог говорить, - выпаливает Артур. – Он мог думать, умел чувствовать… знаю, это звучит полнейшим бредом, но клянусь тебе, я говорю правду.  
Она по-прежнему взирает на него, будто не знает что и думать.  
\- Он спас мне жизнь, Гвен, - повторяет он глупо.  
Может, если он скажет это достаточное количество раз, то сможет притвориться, что это и есть единственная причина, по которой он оставил Эма в живых в их последнюю встречу. Смотрящего на него с пола этими распахнутыми глазами.  
Гвен всё смотрит на него, а затем внезапно встаёт, вскидывая руки к кудрявым прядям и тут же роняя их, кидаясь к двери и тут же замирая возле и глядя в неё, словно в деревянных разводах сокрыты все ответы.  
\- Эти существа убили моего отца. – Говорит она с таким спокойным ровным выражением, что это почти пугает. – Они убили моих товарищей и напарников, и мою лучшую подругу, и моего… моего жениха, они забрали у меня всё.  
Она поворачивается к нему лицом с лихорадочно горящими глазами.  
\- Если ты прав, если мертвяк действительно спас тебе жизнь, тогда все факты, на которые мы опираемся, неверны. Мы больше не знаем, против чего мы сражаемся.  
С лёгкой паникой надеясь, что случайно не послужил причиной экзистенциального кризиса, Артур торопится добавить:  
\- Я не утверждаю, что у них в Хитроу добрососедский район. Всё то время, что я был там, я ни разу не видел ничего похожего на Эма. Смешно, он, похоже, даже не понимал, что ведёт себя необычно.  
Гвен делает глубокий вдох.  
\- И… «Эм», это… это его имя? Он и своё имя тоже помнит?  
\- «Эм» было лучшее, на что он сподобился, - бормочет Артур. И почему он краснеет? Он не краснеет. Какая глупость. – И как я сказал, думаю, он был просто… аномалией. Ничего из-за чего стоило бы сомневаться в обычном порядке вещей.  
Но Гвен трясёт головой, обнимая себя, словно пытаясь не дать распасться на части.  
\- Мы не можем просто решить так. Если один из них способен мыслить и говорить, и чувствовать, как ты выразился, что указывает, что нет ещё таких как он?  
Артур открывает рот, чтобы ответить, что это не имеет значения, что в конечном итоге это ничего не меняет ни на гран, потому что все те сравнительно превосходные моторные и вербальные артикуляционные навыки, которыми обладал Эм, не отменяли его жажды крови, не помешали ему убить Моргану. Он по-прежнему чудовище, как и все остальные. Ничего не изменилось.  
И однако же отчего-то такое чувство, что изменилось всё.  
«Он спас меня.  
Он чудовище. Ему нет ни до чего дела.  
Тогда почему он рисковал собой ради меня?»  
Его мысли – лента Мёбиуса, вокруг которой он крутит себя с самого своего возвращения в лагерь. И он не ближе к разгадке, чем в самый первый раз, когда холодные руки Эма обхватили его лицо, покрывая кровью, чтобы уберечь.  
Он попросту не в силах соотнести эту заботу с руками, раскроившими череп Морганы.  
Артур молчит слишком долго. И замечает, как Гвен обеспокоенно наблюдает за ним, закусив губу. Он раздумывает открыть рот и предотвратить дальнейшие слишком проницательные комментарии, когда она вскидывает ладонь.  
\- Вот, что мы сделаем, - твёрдо говорит она. – Уже поздно. Я спущусь вниз и заварю нам очень крепкий чай. Хочу узнать, какой на вкус чай с выпивкой, а затем я собираюсь принести получившееся сюда, и мы оба выпьем. Тогда, если дойдёт до рыданий, можно будет обвинить во всём сидр. Договорились?  
Он благодарно кивает. Гвен вздыхает, встаёт с постели и покидает комнату.  
Артур оглядывается на свою подушку. Он точно уверен, что та взывает к нему, подавая официальную просьбу: «Никогда больше не покидай меня, просто проспи весь оставшийся апокалипсис». И он постыдно близок к тому, чтобы послушаться, но тут раздаётся шум.  
Слабый стук от окна. Как будто в то бросают чем-то с едва-едва приложенным усилием.  
Хмурясь, Артур выбирается из кровати, прихватив нож с тумбочки.  
К окну его спальни примыкает балкон – реликт ушедшего века, когда богачам (ну, богачам не уровня Артура, естественно, потому что он Пендрагон, а у Пендрагонов есть представление о достоинстве, уж извините) нечем было заняться, кроме как торчать на чёртовых балконах, притворяясь, будто они в какой-то шекспировской пьесе или ещё что-то не менее глупое. Когда Артур был юн и испытывал скуку, то бросался с него шариками с водой на головы прохожих. Сейчас же он вообще им не пользуется.  
Он возится с защёлкой, и та, наконец, открывается, после чего он едва не получает камешком в лицо.  
Кто-то швыряется камнями в его окно. Артур опускает нож и изо всех сил сдерживает раздражённый вздох. Этот чёртов архитектурный изыск уже не впервые привлекает любителей былых шекспировских традиций, и это давно уже перестало быть смешным.  
\- Это конечно прекрасно, - ворчит он, шагнув к перилам, - нет, правда, очень весело, но, думаю, нам и так хватило комедии на сего…  
\- Артур?  
Знакомый голос. И уж точно даже близко не соотносится с Шекспиром.  
Слова мгновенно застревают во рту.  
Не успевает он подумать, что делает, а уже перегибается через перила, чтобы разглядеть лучше, и… да, конечно, это Эм. Конечно, блядь его так, это Эм в своей толстовке, который стоит посреди города, бросая камни в его чёртово окно, потому что, конечно, как же иначе. Он не представляет, с чего бы ему было ожидать чего-то другого.  
Вот почему первые, выходящие из его рта слова – не крик, чтобы поднять тревогу, а скорее сдавленное шиканье.  
\- Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл?  
Эм вскидывает руку, неловко почесать затылок.  
\- Должен… увидеть… тебя, - отвечает он едва долетающим до Артура голосом, и Артура охватывает внезапное безумное желание рассмеяться до слёз. Он ведёт беседу с зомби в самом центре города, переполненного живыми людьми. Ему следовало бы паниковать. Ему следовало бы уже целиться Эму в голову, прямо промеж этих его голубых глаз.  
В конце концов, он давал слово.  
Воспоминание незамедлительно отрезвляет, и это должно быть отражается в его лице, потому что сияющая улыбка Эма вянет (а Артур даже и не заметил, что тот улыбался, пока она не исчезла).  
\- Нужно… по-говорррить, - хрипит он. – Пож-жалуйста. В-важно.  
\- Ты пожалеешь, если я спущусь, - обещает Артур, гордясь, как ровно звучит его голос. – Поверь мне.  
Выражение лица Эма остаётся таким же.  
\- Делай… что… должен.  
Артур качает головой, отворачиваясь прочь, как должен был бы давно, как должен был бы в ту же секунду, что ему выпала возможность. И он возьмёт пистолет, и он прикончит мертвяка, потому что именно так он должен был поступить давным-давно.  
\- Артур. – В голосе Эма звучит отчаяние. – Пожалуйста.  
Его рука застывает на оконной ручке.

+++

После того, как Артур исчезает в своём отвратительно огромном доме, Эм стоит под балконом кажется целую вечность. Растерянный. Он знает, что Артур упрям, знает, что зол, знает, что Артур имеет на то полное право, но он… он надеялся, что Артур хотя бы выслушает.  
«Дохлый дурак», - ругает он себя, поникнув плечами. Последняя возможность спасти всё это фиаско только что накрылась медным тазом, и он не представляет, как ему теперь быть. Бегать вокруг, словно взбесившийся пёс, махая руками и кидаясь на всё, что движется? Убедит ли их это, что у них серьёзные бреши в безопасности, и что им стоит позадраивать всё что можно? Несомненно, для него это смерть, но поможет ли это?  
«Возможно, это того стоит. Всё равно пользы от меня будет немного.»  
Он тянется к скрывающему лицо капюшону.  
На его запястье смыкается рука.  
Он оборачивается и видит знакомое лицо.  
\- Внутрь, быстро, - велит Артур негромко. Эм не в силах разобрать выражения его лица, но в руке у Артура мачете. – Я не стану тебя покрывать.  
Эм не теряет времени, просто благодарно кивает и подчиняется. Следуя за Артуром в логово львов.  
После того, как дверь закрывается, он сбрасывает капюшон и пытается поблагодарить Артура, но видит, что мачете направлен прямо ему в грудь, не давая приблизиться. Поверх клинка в него упирается взгляд Артура.  
От разочарования Эм готов рвать на себе волосы. Разве они этого уже не проходили? Бога ради, ещё даже след не успел простыть.  
\- Здесь… не… для… еды, - говорит он сердито. Ответ резок.  
\- Уж прости мне, если я не верю тебе на слово.  
И это, ладно, это обидно, но не сказать, чтобы он не заслужил. Эм поднимает обе руки в жесте капитуляции. Что ничуть Артура не смягчает.  
\- У тебя пять минут. После этого я поднимаю тревогу. Ты понял?  
Конечно, он понял. Он же не маленький ребёнок, пускай по его речевым способностям такого и не скажешь. Язвительность, однако, ему здесь не поможет, и поэтому он снова кивает и переходит сразу к делу, возвещая об их неминуемой гибели в как можно нескольких словах.  
\- Костяшки, - говорит он. – Идут… сюда.  
\- Костяшки? В смысле скелеты? – Артур хмурится. – Не в первый раз. Мы постоянно наталкиваемся на одного-двух, когда выходим на патрулирование, за припасами и прочее.  
Эм отчаянно мотает головой.  
\- Нет. Идут… сюда. Все. Идут… за вами. За… нами.  
\- С чего им идти всем разом? Глупость какая-то. – Артур хмурится сильнее. – Если ты снова лжёшь мне…  
\- Артур. – Он набирает побольше воздуха. – Мер-твяки… ушли из. Хитроу.  
\- Почему?  
Артур всё ещё выглядит глубоко недоверчивым, но всё же слушает. Эм тяжело сглатывает. Это обещает быть самой интересной частью, но сейчас или никогда.  
\- Мы… помним.  
Лицо Артура приобрело тщательно пустое выражение. Эм пытается уточнить.  
\- Начинаем… оживать. Мы… чувствуем.  
Мачете упирается чуточку сильнее, слегка дрогнув, и у Эма такое чувство, будто он пытается докричаться через каньон. И он не уверен, что крикнул достаточно громко.   
А затем сзади раздаётся звук разбившегося стекла, и они разворачиваются и видят при входе в кухню кудрявую девушку из сна Эма и из аптеки заодно. Побелевшую и с разбитой чашкой у ног.  
\- Гвен, - говорит Артур этим своим спокойным голосом. – Я всё объясню.  
Её взгляд неотрывно следит за Эмом.  
\- Мне поднять тревогу? – спрашивает она негромко.  
Эм ждёт. На Артура он не смотрит – не хочет видеть, как отдаётся смертельный ему приказ, не хочет видеть, как…  
\- Нет.  
Он оборачивается в неверии, не в силах осознать сошедшее из уст Артура слово. Но Артур не смотрит на него. Он смотрит на Гвен, и Гвен не кричит и не хватается за оружие, так что, наверное, Эму не послышалось.  
\- Ты уверен? – переспрашивает Гвен.  
Артур кивает. Всё так же отказываясь смотреть на него. – Да. Всё в порядке.  
Эм поворачивается к Гвен и старается спродуцировать ауру безвредности.  
\- Привет, - выговаривает он. Вежливость никогда не бывает лишней, верно?  
Гвен кажется ошарашенной, услышав речь от мёртвого, но быстро приходит в себя.  
\- Привет, - отвечает она изумлённо, и уже к Артуру, - это он, да? Мертвяк, который тебя спас?  
Артур говорил о нём. Артур рассказал Гвен, что Эм спас ему жизнь. У Эма в груди расцветает нечто тёплое, нечто в непосредственной близости от места, где, он помнит, некогда билось сердце.  
\- Да, - Артур отвечает голосом сдавленным и напряжённым, и Эм понимает, что ни предательство, ни всё остальное не забыты. Но это может означать, что, возможно, Артур не готов отнести всё ко лжи или случайности. По крайней мере, это может помочь в том, что он пришёл сообщить.  
Теперь Артур снова смотрит на него, или, во всяком случае, в точку поверх эмовой чёлки. Уже лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Ты сказал, остальные стали вспоминать. Такое вообще возможно?  
Эм пожимает плечами, игнорируя резкий выдох Гвен.  
\- Никогда… не случалось. Что-то… изменилось.  
\- Что? Что такого могло настолько кардинально измениться, чтобы никто не заметил?  
Эм, как он надеется, многозначительно покашливает. Это не очень помогает, разве только ещё больше выводит Артура из терпения.  
\- Если у тебя под этой непрошибаемой черепушкой завелись какие-то блестящие соображения, сейчас как раз подходящее время ими поделиться.  
Просто не существует способа озвучить теорию Морганы и не выставить себя на посмешище. Эм неловко мнётся с ноги на ногу и потирает затылок, но выхода нет.  
\- Мы, - говорит он каркающе.  
По крайней мере, это, наконец, вынуждает Артура посмотреть ему в глаза. Его суровое выражение идёт трещинами.  
\- Ты же не серьёзно.  
\- Есть… идеи… пол-лучше? – раздражённо огрызается Эм.  
\- Какой-нибудь научный прорыв где-нибудь на другом континенте? Причуда природы? Вирусная мутация? – Артур досадливо запускает пятерню в волосы, вцепившись в светлые стерни. – Божественное чудо? Что угодно более правдоподобно, чем… - Не менее досадливый и расплывчатый жест, предполагающий, как Эм догадывается, невысказанные «ты», «мы», «это».  
И не то что бы он не согласен. Бог свидетель, у него такое предчувствие, что он умудрился уничтожить всякий достигнутый между ними прогресс. И неважно, что он чувствует к Артуру, факт остаётся фактом, он мёртв. Добавьте к этому сопутствующее обстоятельство, что Артура ещё с рождения обучали убивать таких как Эм, и получите идеальный рецепт ходячей катастрофы. Явно ничего годящегося для спасения мира.  
«Ты вообще тупой? – Эм подскакивает от ментального вторжения, что ничуть не останавливает тираду Морганы. – Кто из мертвяков, по-твоему, станет рисковать всем, чтобы спасти жизнь человеку? Кто из солдат, по-твоему, наплюёт на приказы и выучку, чтобы пощадить зомби? Честно, ты такой идиот.»  
Ну, ладно, тут он вынужден уступить. Но остаётся другой факт… что никакой другой теории лучше у него нет, как, судя по оглушающему молчанию, и у Артура с Гвен.  
Молчание перерастает в нечто крайне неприятное, в проистечение которого Эм размышляет о двух хорошо обученных убийцах и множестве креативных способов, в которые они могут уничтожить его, используя всё, что под рукой. Включая порванный шнурок и не только.  
\- Итак, - наконец, разбивает молчание Гвен, - я была права. Ты не единственный из своего вида, верно?  
\- Наверное… нет, - качает головой Эм.  
Гвен дрожаще выдыхает.  
\- Артур, нужно сообщить твоему отцу.  
\- Что? Нет, - мотает Артур головой. – Это? Это звучит просто безумно. Я знаю, что такое возможно, и всё равно считаю, что это безумно. Мой отец решит, что я лишился рассудка, это если представить, что он вообще станет меня слушать.  
\- Он тебя слушает, Артур, - настаивает Гвен, нарываясь на резкий ответ.  
\- Больше нет. И уж точно не в этом. Или ты забыла, что мертвяки недавно убили его дочь?  
Гвен закусывает губу. Эм не знает, быть ли ему благодарным, что Артур явно не упомянул, который именно зомби ответственен за эту смерть.  
Он сжимает кулаки.  
\- Он… послушает… меня?  
И только когда два равно сбитых с толку взгляда устремляются на него, он понимает, что должно быть произнёс это вслух.  
И только после того, как сказал, понимает, что действительно имел это ввиду.  
\- Послушает тебя, - повторяет Артур невпечатлённо. – Мой отец пристрелит тебя, как только увидит. Нет, даже не так, ты даже близко не подойдёшь. С недавних пор мой отец никуда не выходит.  
\- Артур, - Гвен кажется задумчивой. – Если бы был способ доставить Эма достаточно близко, чтобы поговорить с Утером… в смысле, должен же он уходить куда-то, чтобы побыть наедине?  
Артур колеблется.  
\- Я мог бы… но как мы проведём мертвяка, чтобы никто не заметил?  
\- Я… смог? – протестует Эм. Артур, засранец такой, демонстративно закатывает глаза.  
\- Уверен, только благодаря комбинации чистого везения и божественного вмешательства. Тут же потребуется настоящее планирование и предусмотрительность, поэтому, будь добр, присядь и дай взрослым поговорить.  
Эм в полусекунде от того, чтобы напомнить Артуру, кто прятал его от полного аэропорта зомби, пока тот не решил объявить о своём присутствии, как идиот. Как нечто другое заставляет его остановиться.  
\- Ты… веришь мне?  
Артур не смотрит на него. Вместо этого он смотрит на Гвен.  
\- Гвиневра. – И вот он голос, который Эм не слишком часто слышал в Хитроу. Вот он солдат и командир. – Что ты задумала?  
Уголки её губ взлетают вверх.

+++

\- Ни за что, - незамедлительный ответ Эма.  
Артур выглядит более радостным перспективой, чем, по мнению Эма, допустимо.  
\- По-другому не получится, - настаивает Гвен. В её тоне чувствуется сталь, которой Эм ничуть не заблуждается, что в силах противостоять, но без боя он сдаваться не собирается. Уж точно не тогда, когда Моргана безумно ухохатывается где-то в затылке.  
\- Нет.  
\- Эм. – В её голосе никакой уступки. Эм чувствует, как немного сжимается, просто от одного звука. – Если то, что ты рассказал, правда, и к нам идёт группа разумных мертвяков со скелетами по пятам, тогда Утер должен знать и должен знать немедленно. Единственный шанс, что он нам поверит, если у нас будут доказательства. И ты наше единственное доказательство. А значит, мы должны добраться на другой конец города так, чтобы тебя не застрелили, не обезглавили или не сожгли. – Она улыбается ему деланой улыбкой. – Я понятно объясняю?  
Эм смиренно кивает. Артур позади с трудом сдерживает смешок.  
\- Хорошо, - Гвен усаживает его в кресло.  
Для этой в особенности немужественной части шпионского действа они перебрались в комнату Артура. Гвен сбегала к себе домой, чтобы захватить все необходимые «вещи», оставив их в чрезвычайно неловком молчании более-менее до самого своего возвращения.  
В её отсутствие Артур заговорил с ним ровно один раз.  
\- Как ты узнал, какая комната моя?  
Эм пожал плечами.  
\- Окно. Увидел, как ты… дуешься.  
Артур скуксился, и это стало концом разговора.  
Гвен принимается извлекать настоящий арсенал слегка пугающих предметов: кисти и пудры, и карандаши, и всякие штуковины. Женщины точно ведьмы, потому что иначе Эм не представляет, как только этим можно будет кого-то обмануть. Он угрюмо подумывает, не стоило ли сбежать раньше, предупреждая всех на пути о своём присутствии ужасающего зомби. По крайней мере, в этом случае он умер бы хоть с каким-то достоинством.  
Наконец, Гвен разворачивается к нему и принимается примерять разного цвета пудры к его коже, бормоча об оттенках и правильном подборе, и прочей бессмыслице. Артур кажется более или менее непринуждённым с происходящим, даже время от времени вставляет замечания. Чем, конечно, зарабатывает в свою сторону весьма красноречиво вскинутую бровь, что, в свою очередь, явно заставляет Артура смутиться до попыток оправдаться перед Эмом.  
\- Я рос с сестрой. Оно просто запоминается само собой.  
\- Я… молчал.  
Гвен лишь закатывает глаза. Эм готов поклясться, что чувствует, как Моргана делает то же самое.  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит принять душ, прежде чем мы начнём, - говорит она, наконец. – Ты весь в… я даже стараюсь не думать, что это, но это определённо нужно убрать. Наверное, заодно стоит сжечь и твою одежду, уверена, у Артура найдётся что-нибудь подходящее по размеру…  
Эм не уверен, что за выражение у него на лице, но оно должно быть совсем жалкое, раз Гвен останавливается. А затем гладит его по руке, как малыша.  
\- Ладно. Мы всё равно давно приноровились стирать кровь с одежды. Пока ты моешься, Артур может бросить твои вещи в стирку.  
Эм видит, как Артур открывает было рот возразить, но взгляд от Гвен враз его затыкает. Он завидует такому её умению.  
Душ восхитителен. Просто не прекращаясь: душ восхитителен. Он совершенно позабыл, как невероятно приятно под горячей водой, не говоря уж о том, что он не снимал одежду не хочется даже думать как давно… но, чёрт, ощущение воды. Он всё стоит под струями долго после того, как вода становится едва тёплой, а затем холодной, пока Гвен не стучит в третий раз, чтобы убедиться, что он не утонул. В свою защиту он, вероятно, мог бы отмокать целый день и всё равно не отмыть всей грязи.  
Но в целом он удивлён, сколько с него сошло. Сначала стекающая водоворотом в канализацию вода у его ног становится красной, затем коричневой и только затем, наконец, чистой. Годы, возможно, крови и грязи, которые Эм не думал, что можно смыть… исчезли в считанные минуты.  
Возможно, это некая своеобразная метафора. Возможно, была бы ею, будь он при жизни автором или ещё кем-то вроде того и люби делать подобного рода многозначительные наблюдения.  
В нынешних же обстоятельствах, размышляет он, обтираясь полотенцем, он прекрасно знает, что совершил такое, что никогда до конца не смыть. Всё, что ему остаётся, это попытаться загладить их хорошими поступками. Вероятно, у него никогда не получится, но он пытается.  
«И я. Это я пытаюсь.»  
К тому времени, как он перестаёт выглядеть и ощущать себя мокрой крысой, его одежда обнаруживается на полу ванной, всё ещё тёплая после сушилки, и на ощупь просто чудесная. Эм решает, что более всего остального из человеческой жизни он скучает по теплу. Во всех проявлениях.  
И хотя в нескольких местах, где хоть как их не три, всё равно видны пятна, она весьма чистая. Толстовка ярко-красная, ярче, чем он вообще помнит. Он одевается, неловко продевая руки в рукава, такое чувств, словно он проснулся. Совершенно такое, но другое.  
По возвращению в спальню его ждёт Гвен. Она ободряюще улыбается.  
\- Так-то лучше. Но нам всё равно придётся хорошенько поработать. – Она указывает на кресло. Эм идёт к нему, как на гильотину.  
\- Прекращай давай, - журит Гвен. – Честно, мёртвый, а всё равно носишься со своей мужественностью… - Она морщится, давая заднего. – Прости, это было грубо? Мне, наверное, не следовало поднимать факт, что ты, ну, знаешь…  
Эм решает, что Гвен, вероятно, его любимый человек.  
\- Ни…чего, - заверяет он её. – Пр-ривык.  
Что, конечно же, ложь, но она кивает и приступает к работе с её пугающими кисточками и пудрами. Эм оглядывается и понимает, что Артур отсутствует. Ну, естественно, то-то никаких несносных комментариев.   
\- Он пошёл заваривать чай, свой-то я разлила, - говорит Гвен с понимающей улыбкой, которая Эму совсем не нравится. К счастью, она оставляет тему.  
Идёт время, и его лицо начинает чувствоваться странно и незнакомо. Гвен припудривает и проводит линии, и он умудрятся получить в глаз одним из её цветных карандашей, потому что он невовремя опустил веки и прочее. Ему никогда не понять, как женщины проделывают подобное ежедневно. Что правда, Гвен не слишком походит на подобный тип, солдат там или нет, о чём он и говорит.  
Её лицо на мгновение искажается.  
\- Наверное, можно сказать, что я копила впрок. Думала, что воспользуюсь ими на…при особом случае. – Она вздыхает и добавляет уже деловым тоном. – Чего очевидно не случилось. И уже не случится. Так почему бы не использовать их для хорошего дела?  
Эму нечего на это сказать. Моргана резко отчитывает его, что он бесчувственный хам, будто он и так уже не понял, что ступил на минное поле.  
Спустя, кажется, целую вечность, Гвен отстраняется и удовлетворённо улыбается.  
\- Ну, если только не пойдёт дождь, думаю, сгодится. – Она протягивает зеркало. – Хочешь посмотреть?  
«Глупо нервничать. Это всего лишь твоё лицо.»  
Глупо или нет, но, когда он берёт зеркало, его руки слегка трясутся, и он почти роняет его, когда видит своё отражение.  
«Ох. Ох!»  
Гвен точно колдунья, потому что, может, у них в Хитроу было и не так много зеркал, но зато достаточно окон и других отражающих поверхностей, чтобы Эм получил представление о том, как он выглядел для остального мира. По существу: мёртвым. Трупом. Трупом с грязными чёрными волосами, голубыми глазами, огромными ушами и лицом, которое, по-видимому, ещё при жизни являлось ненормально тощим. Может, он плохо питался и всякое такое – он не знает. Он ничего не знает.  
Он не знает, кто смотрит на него из отражения. Должно быть, его прежнее я, его живое и дышащее я, с семьёй, друзьями и жизнью. Со здоровой кожей вместо мертвенной бледности, с вымытыми волосами. Даже его глаза, казалось, больше не выделялись так сильно, скорее привлекая своей синевой, чем неестественностью. Скулы торчали по-прежнему, но тут уж ничего нельзя было поделать.  
Он чувствует себя идиотски, не в силах оторваться. Аж покуда не открывается дверь, и не входит Артур балансируя три (Три! И в груди Эма снова растекается это глупое тёплое чувство.) чашки чая, которые он ставит на столик.  
\- Мы как раз закончили, - сообщает ему Гвен, звуча весьма довольной собой. – Можешь посмотреть.  
«Ну, а можешь лучше не смотреть.»  
Эм опускает зеркало и старается сглотнуть явно подступивший к горлу некий внутренний орган. Артур уже смотрит, несомненно готовясь отрицать всякую мысль, что ему хочется посмотреть на что-либо связанное с этим неизбежно катастрофическим делом, в которое они ввязались, но что бы он ни собирался сказать, оно умирает у него на устах, стоит ему хорошенько взглянуть на присутствующего мертвяка.  
Он смотрит, не отрываясь.  
Эм смотрит в ответ.  
Сплошные гляделки.  
Гвен вежливо покашливает, и заклятие слетает. Эм переводит взгляд на весьма интересную трещинку на стене.  
«Вау, только посмотрите на эту трещину. Какая тут охеренно увлекательная дырка, и что-то меня не туда занесло.»  
\- Сойдёт, - говорит Артур живо, глотнув чай. И тут же отплёвывается с руганью, потому что нельзя взять и залить в себя чай, когда тот ещё горячий, дурилка.  
Брови Гвен почти скрываются под чёлкой, но, спасибо ей, она никак не комментирует творящиеся между ними странности.  
\- Ну, Артур, – говорит она. – Так где мы сможем найти твоего отца?  
Артур прокашливается. Дважды.

+++

Эм пялится на входную дверь, наверняка всяко дольше, чем то дозволено нормами. Что подтверждается, когда Гвен тихонько покашливает сзади. Он так и чувствует взгляд Артура, сверлящий его затылок.  
«Ну же, Эм. Это всего-навсего дверь. Ты сможешь. Ты уже смог.»  
Во всяком случае, среди переулков и тёмных углов. Ладно. Справедливо. Он уже некоторое недолгое время пробыл среди живых и примудрился не выдать себя. Он вполне сможет повторить недавнее представление особенно после гвенова чародейства с его лицом. Ему всего только надо постараться не привлекать к себе внимание, пока они не доберутся до штаб-квартиры Утера Пендрагона.  
Артур вздыхает и тянется открыть ему дверь. Эм не успевает подумать, что делает, как шлёпает его по руке и сам хватает дверную ручку, потому что, уж спасибо, но ни за что на свете никто другой не швырнёт его волкам, только он сам.  
Дверь открывается, и он краем глаза ловит ухмылку Артура. Эм ощетинивается, понимая, что его только что подловили, но вместе с внезапным порывом воздуха его ударяет волной шума, и, ох, боже ж ты мой, здесь повсюду люди. Ему кажется, что он задыхается, и это несмотря на то, что он не нуждается в воздухе. Гул в ушах оглушает.  
Чёрт. Чёртчёртчёртчёрт…  
Рука на его плече. Эм моргает и оборачивается, встречаясь лицом с Артуром, который всё так же смотрит прямо вперёд.  
\- Ты не обязан этого делать, - говорит ему Артур негромко. Гвен за плечом притворяется, будто не подслушивает.  
Эм раздумывает над этим. Артур даёт ему выход. Выход, которого он не заслуживает. Но как же просто будет согласиться. Просто развернуться и уйти, словно происходящее не имеет к нему ни малейшего отношения, потому что и не должно иметь. Он не обязан беспокоиться о том, что произойдёт с кучкой людей, и его не должны волновать превратности войны, и ему не полагается чувствовать дурноту до самых кончиков пальцев при одной только мысли об артуровых глазах столь же безжизненных, как у Морганы.  
Ничто из этого не должно его волновать. Он чудовище, а чудовищам плевать, что станется с остальным миром.  
«Тогда что именно ты такое?»  
Он встряхивает головой.  
\- Нет, - говорит он.  
Артур, наконец, оборачивается к нему, встречаясь глазами, расширенными от удивления. Эм с трудом сглатывает.  
\- Должен… сделать это.  
\- Почему? – спрашивает Артур. В его голосе даже не слышно недовольства, только… непонимание.  
«Ты и вправду идиот. Я думал, это очевидно.»  
Но опять же, иногда Артур немного туповат. Тем не менее, сейчас точно не время взрывать такую бомбу, пусть даже Эм и готов. Так что он пожимает плечами и оставляет всё как есть.  
Артур возводит глаза и убирает руку, но в уголках его рта видится намёк на улыбку.  
\- Ладно. Храни свои секреты.  
Эм ухмыляется.  
Гвен вздыхает.  
\- Может уже пора?..  
\- Точно, - Артур снова весь серьёзнеет.  
\- Точно, - эхом вторит Эм, поворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться с зияющей за дверью бездной человечества. Он надвигает капюшон, просто про всякий случай. – Ну… пошли.  
И выходит наружу.


	13. Chapter 13

«Ладно, Эм. Без паники. Первым делом – не паниковать.»  
Знакомьтесь голосок эмового рассудка. Живёт где-то глубоко в его голове. Очень глубоко. Даже глубже Морганы. И он часто любит его игнорировать. Так гораздо проще. После, когда всё катится к чертям, он может притвориться, что не слышал никаких предостережений. Как правило, эти советы всё равно что вычёрпывание воды с тонущего в шторм корабля. Ну, как-то так.  
И этот раз не исключение. Голосок настаивает, что ему следует вести себя нормально, вести себя, как обычный человек, а не неуклюжая машина для убийства. Успокойся, чёрт побери! В то время как остальная часть мозга утопает в истеричном хоре из «ты умрёшь, ты умрёшь, ты точно умрёшь». Это уже считай почти что мюзикл. Удручающая пародия на мюзикл, который заканчивается тем, как бесстрашный главный герой лишается головы.  
Серьёзно, Эм едва в силах сосредоточиться на том, чтобы ставить одну ногу впереди другой. Это и в первый раз было непросто, но, по крайней мере, тогда на улицах почти не было людей, и им двигал мотив найти Артура и исправить, что сможет.  
Сейчас немного не так.  
Люди, куда ни кинь взглядом, люди. Беседующие, перекрикивающиеся, даже временами смеющиеся. С руками полными консервов или свежих овощей, или оружия, или с маленькими детьми. Для кого-то, привыкшего к обстановке кладбища, шум стоит оглушительный, ошеломительный, и это уже не говоря о непрекращающемся стуке в ушах, о котором ему нет времени задумываться. Эм не ел целую вечность, и такое чувство, что его вот-вот стошнит.  
В какое-то мгновение в него кто-то врезается. В спешке толкает в сторону. Капюшон Эма слетает с лица, и он впадает в панику, сразу начиная искать пути к бегству, но затем понимает, что никто не обращает на него внимания, что кто бы там не столкнулся с ним, этот человек давно уже пропал из виду.  
Гвен медленно протягивает руку, словно старается не испугать дикого зверя и надвигает капюшон обратно ему на лицо.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? – спрашивает она ласково. Артур впереди оборачивается посмотреть, в чём причина задержки.  
Эм закрывает глаза, пытаясь не испустить ни звука. Точно, как будто человек, страдающий агорафобией, впервые за многие годы вышел в мир, что, вообще-то, если так подумать, весьма верно.  
Лучше не думать. Он всё ещё захлёбывается в океане звуков.  
И ещё это гудение под нос.  
Сперва он в недоумении, оборачиваясь к Гвен в поисках источника явно женского голоса, но её рот закрыт, и она обеспокоенно разглядывает его. Но кто-то же определённо напевает.  
«Ох, чудесно. Ещё одна прибавка к безумному мюзиклу из моей жизнесмерти.»  
Оно как будто идёт прямо из его головы, что не очень помогает вопросу безумия, но зато как побочный эффект все внешние шумы кажутся тише. Не исчезнувшими, но, по крайней мере, немного приглушёнными немелодичным бессмысленным напевом. Ошеломление немного сходит, позволяя думать.  
Эм открывает глаза.  
\- Я в порядке, - заверяет он Гвен. И повторяет уже подошедшему ближе Артуру. – Я в порядке.  
Артур, конечно же, выгибает бровь.  
\- Я бы не сказал, что быть мёртвым это в порядке, но как скажешь. Мы должны идти.  
Эм очень старается вспомнить, почему именно не съел Артура при их первой встрече? Любые догадки?  
\- Мы успеваем, - заверяет его Гвен, и они продолжают свой маленький поход. – Утер просиживает в своём кабинете весь рабочий день. Не думаю, что он мог уйти так рано.  
\- Меня не это беспокоит, - отрезает Артур. – Не хочу, чтобы кому-нибудь вдруг взбрело в голову захотеть поболтать с нами посреди…  
\- Артур! Гвен!  
Артур закрывает глаза.  
\- Блядь, - говорит он совсем тихо.  
Эм поворачивается вслед своим человеческим спутникам, чтобы посмотреть на ещё одного человека: отросшие каштановые волосы, сияющий взгляд, широченная улыбка… и полуавтомат, перекинутый через плечо.  
«Это может обернуться очень плохо.»  
\- «Да неужели?» - едко вопрошает Моргана. Мурлыкающее пение пропадает.  
Артур тут же натягивает улыбку и приветствует новоприбывшего.  
\- Гавейн. Слышал, тебя спустили с поводка?  
\- С сегодняшнего дня официально на испытательном сроке, - подтверждает Гавейн, любовно погладив оружие на плече. – Наконец-то снова начну играться с большими пушками.  
\- И мы все истинно в ужасе, - сухой ответ Артура.  
\- А, не стоит волноваться, - отмахивается Гавейн. – Если ты только не прячешь гнездо с зомби у меня под носом, тебе нечего бояться.  
Улыбка Гвен становится весьма натянутой. Со своей стороны Эм не поднимает глаз от земли, и всем телом так и отстраняется от остальных, судорожно дыша. Может, Гавейн его не заметит.  
\- Я тут подумал, раз я в увольнении, мы могли бы посидеть, распить бутылочку, которую ты мне должен.  
Эм и не глядя знает, что Артур мотает головой.  
\- Прости, придётся тебе сегодня поискать кого-то другого. В другой раз, ладно? Мне нужно увидеться с отцом до комендантского часа.  
\- Вечно у тебя что-то, - вздыхает Гавейн. – Даже не думай, Пендрагон, что сможешь отделаться от меня дешёвым сидром, предупреждаю, в таких делах у меня память, как у слонов.  
\- Нисколько не сомневался. – Сдержанно и позабавлено. Эм не знает, виновата ли только его паранойя в послышавшемся за словами напряжении.  
\- Рада тебя видеть, Гавейн, - искренне приветствует Гвен. Эм бросает взгляд как раз в момент, чтобы поймать кивок улыбающегося Гавейна… и встретиться с ним глазами на полдороги.  
И тут же его мантия-невидимка разлетается на клочки. Брови Гавейна взлетают вверх. Эму даже интересно, неужели это что-то такое, что могут все, кроме него?  
\- Что за новый парень? Кажется, я тебя раньше не видел.  
Эм отстранённо понимает, что последнее было обращено к нему, к горлу, душа, начинает подступать знакомая паника. Ему полагается ответить.  
\- Я… - начинает он, но его благословенно перебивает Артур.  
\- Многообещающий новый рекрут. Я хотел представить его Утеру, узнать, что он думает.  
Хотя бы раз Эм благодарен ему за вмешательство, волнение никогда не способствовало его и без того ограниченным вербальным навыкам. Гавейн с любопытством оглядывает его. Эм не поднимает головы.  
\- Ну, если его не испугает твой отец, уверен, что и мертвяки тоже. – Наконец, выносит вердикт Гавейн. – И как тебя зовут, новичок? Чтобы я мог надлежащим образом оплакать твою кончину?  
«Для этого уже немного поздновато.»  
Гвен хмыкает, так что, очевидно, это такой висельный солдатский юмор. Но вопрос по-прежнему висит в воздухе, и судя по взгляду на лицах Гвен и Артура, они сомневаются, что он сумеет ответить.  
Он сглатывает пару раз.  
\- Эм, - умудряется он и затем снова прочищает горло. Возможно, он сможет проделать тот же трюк, который сработал с Карой. – Прости… плохо… - снова кашель. – Себя. – Кашель. – Чувствую.  
Прячет он лицо в локоть в очередном харкающем покашливании. Лицо Гвен застывает, в то время, как артурово приобретает страдальческое выражение, и Эм безрадостно подумывает, что, наверное, излишне переусердствовал.  
\- Эм? – Гавейн одаривает его очередной открытой улыбкой. – Не представляю, как я тебя раньше не видел. Мы здесь, как селёдки в бочке, да ты и сам знаешь.  
«Это был вопрос? Он что-то подозревает? Думай, думай, ты должен сказать что-нибудь звучащее нормально, и всё закончится. Просто скажи что-нибудь.»  
\- Я…  
«Что-угодно.»  
\- Я…  
«Предложение. Лучше бы целое предложение.»  
Боже, даже его внутренний голос стал походить на Моргану.  
\- Я… не очень… приметный, - говорит он, пожимая плечами.  
Похоже на то, что Гавейн собирается задать очередной вопрос, а у Эма никаких идей для дальнейшей импровизации. Он точно не был шпионом при жизни. Но тут Артур приобнимает Эма за плечи обескураживающе дружеским манером.  
\- Он прав. Совершенно неприметный. И с мозгами в особенности тупого комара.  
«Например, вроде некоторых блондинистых Кенов?»   
\- Уверен, что мы хотим увидеть его с оружием в руках? – шутит Гавейн, и напряжение спадает, разбитое смехом и собственной Эма болезненной улыбкой.  
Гавейн хлопает Артура по плечу.  
\- Ну, не буду тебя задерживать. Повесились, представляя его отцу. – Он заговорщицки подмигивает Эму. – Просто помни, если переживёшь Утера, больше тебе ничего не страшно. Вообще.  
Эм кивает и даёт Артуру утащить себя, пока Гвен прощается.  
\- Не очень приметный? – шипит Артур ему на ухо. – Не… не мог придумать ничего поумнее… нет, честно…  
Эму хочется ответить чем-то язвительным и умным, и он даже приготавливается, но затем понимает, что Артура трясёт, и… Ох, твою ж, тот действительно старается не рассмеяться прямо на месте?  
\- Ненавижу… тебя, - говорит он со всей возможной страстью, чем лишь сильнее распаляет Артура, зажимающего себе рот и не в силах сдержать прорывающийся смешок.  
\- А этот кашель, - сипит тот. – Боже, Эм, как ты до сих пор ещё жив?  
«Я не жив, ты, засранец.»  
Он почти произносит это вслух, почти напоминает Артуру, что он такое и почему он здесь. Но ему до глупого тепло, несомненно из-за льнущего жара артурового тела, и он не видел Артура таким весёлым с… ну, никогда. Потому он расслабляется и решает проявить великодушие.  
\- Что с Артуром? – недоумевает нагнавшая их Гвен.  
Эм пожимает плечами. С ухмылкой.  
Но стоит Артуру собраться и убрать руку, как ухмылка сходит с лица, это показалось здание штаба. Массивное, нависающее строение с облупившейся краской и обнажившимися кирпичами. Окна в высоту с человеческий рост, и Эм решает, что они наверняка производили глубокое впечатление, залитые солнцем, но теперь они заколочены досками, а некоторые и стальными листами.  
\- Милый… декор, - замечает он, но шутка выходит несмешной. Рот Гвен сжимается прямой линией.  
\- Ну, никакого смысла стоять здесь, верно?  
Что, очевидно, сигнал для Артура шагнуть вперёд, нажать какие-то кнопки на панели рядом с дверью, а затем сказать что-то в эту самую панель, чего Эм не расслышал, и чёрт побери, артуров отец действительно проводит всё своё время, запершись в военном убежище. Он полагает, что это многое объясняет.  
Что бы там за загадочный пароль Артур не произнёс, это срабатывает, потому что двери распахиваются, и он жестом велит следовать за ним.  
Гвен успокаивающе стискивает Эма за руку и втягивает внутрь.  
По крайней мере, он умудряется взобраться на крыльцо и не выглядеть дураком.  
«Ну что же, хоть какая-то польза от этих дурацких эскалаторов в Хитроу.»  
Внутри здания имеется лифт, что такое прекрасное зрелище, что у Эма на глаза навернулись бы слёзы, если бы только его слёзные железы ещё работали. Хотя бы больше никаких лестниц.  
\- Генераторы, - объясняет Гвен вполголоса, когда они входят внутрь. Увлечённый сияющими кнопками, рабочим освещением и механизмами, что даже забывает о, вероятно, грозящей ему судьбе, Эм не очень слушает.  
Артур наблюдает за ним, наверное, с полсекунды и закатывает глаза.  
\- Десятый этаж, - только и говорит он.  
Эм тыкает в кнопку, и та загорается, и он совершенно уверен, что если сможет ещё и уговорить Утера выслушать его, то умрёт полностью счастливым.  
\- Только представь, раньше это был отель, - рассказывает Гвен, пока лифт медленно поднимается вверх. - Для всяких разных забавных дел. Утер его перепрофилировал. – Она слегка заметно ухмыляется. – Здесь даже бассейн есть.  
Артур фыркает, заставляя Гвен внести поправку.  
\- Ну, теперь уже не совсем бассейн. Скорее прудик. Его годами никто не чистил, так что та ещё гадость. Хотя в жару находится пару любителей поплавать.  
Сверху звякает, и Гвен замолкает.  
Двери лифта открываются в тёмный коридор с тянущимися вдоль тяжёлыми деревянными дверями с вычурными ручками. Артур решительно направляется к самой последней.  
И замирает с ладонью на ручке. Оборачивается.  
\- Последний шанс передумать.  
Эм качает головой, даже не помедлив на сей раз.  
\- Об-бойдёшься.  
\- Хорошо, - фыркает Артур. – Но на этот раз говорить будем мы с Гвен.  
Эм кивает. Странно, думает он, насколько спокойным он себя сейчас чувствует, и это когда по всем признакам ему следует заходиться в ужасе. Чёрт, да один только голод должен был бы уже сводить с ума.  
Может быть, это просто то огромное количество невероятных вещей, увиденных и совершённых им в последнее время, но он больше не полагается на знакомый порядок вещей. Моргана была права. Они изменили всё. И ему нравится считать, что они не для того зашли столь далеко, чтобы оно всё кончилось здесь.  
Так или иначе, он заставит Утера выслушать.  
Артур толкает дверь и входит первым. Эм сразу за ним, а Гвен прикрывает тыл.  
«Зомби и два тяжело вооружённых человека входят в комнату…»  
\- Отец, - объявляет о себе Артур. – Уделишь минутку?  
Насколько Эм может судить вся мебель из доброго дерева, под потолком просторного кабинета по меньшей мере три светильника, но включён только один. Прямо над длинным столом для совещаний, на котором разложены карты, чертежи и прочие разные бумаги.  
Над столом склонился мужчина. После слов Артура он поднимает голову.  
Эма накрывает внезапной мучительной противоречивостью.   
Потому как, незамедлительно решает Эм, Утер Пендрагон в точности похож на человека, который застрелит его безо всяких колебаний, и неважно, сподобится он на пару внятных слогов или нет. За ледяным взглядом скрывается многое, но никак не симпатия.  
И вот он факт, что это отец Морганы. Отчего Эму хочется рухнуть на колени и молить о прощении за свою сущность монстра, которым он так сильно старался не быть, и погибнуть прямо здесь в комнате со знанием, что он хотя бы попытался очистить свою грязную совесть.  
\- Артур, - приветствует Утер сына. И склоняет голову в сторону Гвен. – Гвиневра.  
\- Сэр, - ровно отвечает Гвен.  
Взгляд Утера останавливается на Эме.  
\- Кто это?  
Его лицо прорезают глубокие морщины, ещё сильнее подчёркиваемые одиноким светильником. Эти морщины не от старости, так же как тёмные круги под глазами не от недостатка сна. Эм поворачивается к Артуру, затем снова к Утеру и приходит к выводу, что Утер уж никак не может быть настолько стар, насколько выглядит.  
Но опять же, возможно, вот что делает утрата ребёнка. Эм сглатывает.  
\- Эм, - представляется он. – Сэр.  
Артур и Гвен бросают на него почти идентичные полные паники взгляды, и Эм понимает, что заговорив, сунулся впереди паровоза…  
\- Что за срочность? – спрашивает Утер, и Эм слышит, как Артур набирает в грудь воздух для вне сомнений отрепетированной речи, намереваясь подготовить почву и обеспечить Эму шансы быть выслушанным раньше, чем застреленным. Но Эм не собирается ждать. Потому что, очевидно, он явный самоубийца.  
\- Я. – Он прочищает горло. – У меня… новости.  
\- Новости, - повторяет Утер без выражения.  
Эм кивает.  
\- Кос-стяшки… идут.  
Слишком поздно он понимает, что должен был бы назвать их скелетами, как это, похоже, делают все живые, но он и так и так бы облажался с «с», так какая разница.  
\- Скелеты, - поправляет Артур, бросая ему предупреждающий взгляд. – Мы получили известие, что на лагерь собирается армия.  
\- Армия, - снова повторяет Утер, с каждой секундой представляясь всё менее впечатлённым. – Артур, что это за глупости?  
\- Отец, это правда. Просто выслушай.  
Развивая успех, Эм продолжает мямлить в надежде, что Утер не заметит, каких усилий ему стоит связать слова вместе.  
\- Они… убили… мер-р-р-… - Ох, чёрт же возьми, честно, у него не т на это времени.  
\- Мертвяков, - встряёт Гвен. – По-видимому, скелеты обратились против своих же.  
\- Я не вижу, каким образом это проблема.  
«Ты, что, не дослышал про армию?»  
Артур, должно быть, тоже думает нечто похожее.  
\- У нас есть причины полагать, что теперь они сбиваются вместе, ища новый источник пищи.  
\- Трупам для такого не достаёт мозгов, – холодно отвечает Утер. – Они просто пытаются лишить нас собственных. Они не думают. Они точно не способны к планированию. Откуда у тебя эта информация, Артур? От него? – Он разворачивается к Эму. – Как ты сказал тебя зовут?  
Эм старается проглотить свой страх.  
\- Есть… ещё кое-что, - настаивает он в отчаянии. – Мёртвые… они…  
\- Я задал тебе вопрос. – Перебивает его Утер. – Кто ты?  
\- Отец, - вмешивается Артур, но Утер отсекает всякие попытки.  
\- Твой новый друг способен говорить за себя сам. Ну? Откуда у тебя эта информация?  
Больше ничего не остаётся. Эм делает глубокий вдох и сбрасывает капюшон, сделав всё слишком быстро, чтобы его успели остановить.  
Следует отдать должное Гвен и её макияжу – Утеру требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что он на самом деле. Точку ставят глаза, их холодная нереальная для человека голубизна.   
Эм и сообразить не успевает, а пистолет уже у Утера в руках, предохранитель щёлкает, и он готовится встретить свой конец.  
Но ничего не случается.  
\- Прошу, сэр, не надо, - слышится голос Гвен сбоку от Эма. У неё в руке тоже пистолет, и он направлен прямо на Утера.  
\- Гвиневра, - произносит Утер спокойно и ровно. Его взгляд не отрывается от Эма, а палец не оставляет курка. – Ты лишилась рассудка?  
\- Вы сами руководили моим обучением. Вы знаете, что я не промажу, поэтому пожалуйста, Утер, не вынуждайте меня.  
\- Ты не выстрелишь, - говорит Утер всё так же спокойно.  
\- Я уже не уверена, что я сделаю, - отвечает Гвен мягко.  
Утер не опускает пистолет, не сдвигает ни на дюйм в сторону от лица Эма, но и не стреляет.  
\- Артур, - цедит он. Холодно со сдерживаемой яростью и разочарованием. – Что ты наделал?  
\- Он говорит правду, - тихо отвечает Артур.  
\- Откуда тебе знать?  
\- Он спас мне жизнь, отец.  
Звенящая тишина. Настолько громкая, что больно, настолько громкая, что Эму хочется очутиться обратно на людной улице.  
\- Я был без сознания, совсем беззащитный, - первым нарушает её Артур, запинаясь. Чего Эм никогда от него не слышал. – Остальные погибли. Эм мог легко убить меня, он мог…  
\- Он? – Рявкает Утер, ярость, наконец, прорывается сквозь его маску спокойствия. Но Артур не даёт себе остановиться.  
\- Вместо этого он вымазал меня кровью, чтобы остальные не поняли, кто я. Он оберегал меня, рисковал ради меня, а затем он меня отпустил.  
Утер впивается взглядом в Эма, в каждой чёрточке его лица, в каждом движении глубоко засевшее отвращение. И Эм его не винит, честно. И всё же. Даже после многих встреч с палящими во все стороны сумасшедшими, которым только и надо было, что всадить ему пулю в лоб, Эм не в силах припомнить, чтобы когда-либо сталкивался со столь чистой ненавистью в одном человеке. Это до чёртиков пугает.  
\- Оно поймало тебя на удочку, - несмотря на всю ненависть во взгляде, голос Утера мягок. Мягок и пропитан ужасным разочарованием. Артур вздрагивает как от пощёчины.  
\- Нет… Отец, они меняются. Именно поэтому скелеты напали на остальных, потому что они хотят заключить с нами мир!  
Про себя Эм считает, что это немного притянуто за уши, потому что, насколько ему известно, Вилл и парень-охранник единственные, кто не жаждет человеческого мяса, но отчего-то уверен, что упоминать об этом не стоит.  
\- Мы… чувствуем, - говорит он, так и не дождавшись ответа Утера сыну. – Мы… другие.  
Минута напряжённой тишины. Неприкрытая ярость Утера снова прячется под ледяную маску. Почти не менее устрашающую.  
\- Другие. – Холодно и отстранённо. – Так поведай мне, насколько другой была смерть моей дочери.  
Краем глаза Эм замечает, как белеют костяшки артуровых пальцев, как сжимаются побледневшие кулаки. Моргана судорожно ахает. Со своей стороны Эм пытается встретить взгляд Утера прямо. После всего сказанного и сделанного это, наверное, наименьшее, в чём он задолжал её отцу.  
Утера, похоже, не волнует его молчание.  
\- Так я и думал. А что насчёт моей жены? Что насчёт Игрейн? Знаешь, я так и не узнал, кто из вас, чудовищ, виноват в её смерти. И тем не менее, ты ждёшь, чтобы я с открытыми объятиями приветствовал таких как ты, когда любой из них может быть тем, кто отнял у меня мою семью.  
«По крайней мере, искать убийцу Морганы нет необходимости».  
Эм отгоняет мысль. Он кинулся бы на этот метафорический меч, если бы считал, что это поможет, но горе Утера, похоже, давно зашло дальше всего, что он мог бы облегчить даже своей смертью.  
\- Пр-ростите, - выдавливает он, понимая, что это и близко несоразмерно. Утер кажется невозмутимым.  
\- У вас всё ещё… есть семья, - пытается он в отчаянии, бросив взгляд в сторону Артура. Глаза Утера следуют за его, но снова возвращается к Эму, губы кривятся в сардоничном и холодном выражении.  
\- И ты считаешь, что это утешение?  
Артурово лицо становится каменным на заученный, как начинает осознавать Эм, манер. Его охватывает внезапным отвращением к этому человеку, который хотел бы видеть его мёртвым, и справедливо. Но ненависть Эма вызвана не желанием его уничтожения и не из-за смотрящего ему в лицо пистолета.  
\- Отдаю должное, ты демонстрируешь невиданную способность к человеческой речи, - продолжает Утер. – И по этой причине возможно даже утверждать, что ты способен мыслить. Но это ничего не меняет.  
\- Это меняет всё, что ты такое говоришь? – рявкает Артур, выныривая из своего транса.  
Утер не удостаивает сына и взглядом.  
\- Это не меняет ничего. Они чудовища, Артур, и умение мыслить лишь делает их более опасными.  
\- Это значит, что мы можем с ними договориться!  
\- Нельзя договориться с чем-то, что не человек. У этих существ нет ни морали, ни совести. Единственный наш выход – уничтожить их, их всех, мертвяков и скелетов.  
\- У нас не хватит сил. – В голосе Артура сдерживаемая дрожь. – Мы можем умереть первее.  
Утер равнодушно встречает артуров взгляд.  
\- Значит, так тому и быть.  
И стреляет.


	14. Chapter 14

Взрослея с кем-то, подмечаешь некоторые вещи. Учишься обращать внимание на детали.  
Например, ещё в юном возрасте Артур выучил, что подкалывая Моргану в определённый период месяца, весьма вероятно заработает пулю. Некоторые уроки не нуждаются в повторении.  
В определённые дни в году он научился быть как можно более незаметным в присутствии отца, в дату смерти его матери, для начала, а следом в день её рождения и годовщину свадьбы. Ребёнком он не понимал отцовского желания остаться одному в эти дни, когда сам предпочёл бы быть рядом с кем-то, кто знал и любил его мать, но в конечном итоге, это попросту не стоило затраченных усилий. У его отца не было любимчиков, у него были молчаливые приказы, которые полагалось всем исполнять, и в конечном итоге Артур всегда им следовал. И в любом случае, это научило его, как вести себя с Морганой в годовщины смерти Горлойса.  
С возрастом она всё более и более восставала против Утера, но Артур давно видел, что она больше похожа на их отца, чем сам Артур.  
Всё заключается в деталях. Дьявол и всё остальное, нужно только быть достаточно внимательным, чтобы понять ситуацию и действовать соответственно.  
Деталь: Утер контролировал все ранние уроки Артура в стрельбе, и каждый из уроков Утер сперва демонстрировал.  
Деталь: Утер совершенно отвратителен в покере.  
Потому что у него есть то, что его выдаёт. Артур заметил это после приблизительно пятимиллионной инструкции с дробовиком и никогда не забывал.  
И он видит это сейчас, и это единственная причина, по которой он успевает вовремя оттолкнуть Эма.  
На минуту всё смазывается в цветное пятно, проносится сплошными вспышками…  
Гвен, ошеломлённо спускающая курок…  
Утер, с яростью и удивлением на лице смешавшимися с неожиданной болью…  
И Эм в его руках, как полный идиот разевающий рот на дыру в стене за ними, будто действительно не понимая, что только что случилось.  
Артуру хочется тряхнуть его так, чтобы зубы клацнули, но сейчас не время.  
\- Артур. – Пальцы Гвен впиваются ему в руку, её голос дрожит. – Артур, нам надо уходить. Скорее.  
И тогда Артур смотрит отцу в лицо снова.  
Утер опирается о стол, из правой руки бежит кровь, лицо искажено. Его пистолет на полу. Это был выстрел, чтобы разоружить, а не чтобы убить. Артур не знает, смог бы на месте Гвен справиться так же.  
Сглотнув комок в горле, и превозмогая все привитые с детства инстинкты помочь отцу и всё исправить, Артур разворачивается к дверям и тащит Эма за собой. Похоже, переговоры провалились не менее эффектно, чем ожидалось, значит, им самим необходимо поднимать тревогу.  
\- Эти твари убили твою мать! – Растеряв всё спокойствие взрыкивает Утер позади. – Твою сестру!  
Артур медлит.  
По приобретённому прискорбному инстинкту при упоминании гибели Морганы его глаза дёргаются к Эму. Эму, который смотрит на него, словно точно знает, что он думает. В его взгляде и уголках губ проблеск вины – недостаточно для прощения, пока ещё нет, но достаточно, чтобы Артуру хотелось ему верить, когда тот уверяет, что они изменились.  
\- Я не очень хорошо помню свою мать, - слышит он собственные слова, в очередной раз повернувшись к Утеру. – Но я знал Моргану. Она умерла, сражаясь, умерла, защищая каждого оставшегося за этими стенами. Она не хотела бы, чтобы они погибли безо всякой причины. Особенно, если есть другой путь.  
Это его первый акт открытого неповиновения, и утерово лицо искажено потрясённой гримасой. Артур догадывается, что его собственное сейчас не намного привлекательнее.  
Но всё длится не дольше мгновения. В порыве, который Артур хорошо выучил за годы, лицо Утера полностью закрывается. Не остаётся ни тепла, ни на йоту эмоций.  
\- Похоже, заодно я потерял и единственного сына.  
Перетерпеть и справиться с болью он найдёт время позже, как только адреналин и нынешний кризис пройдут. Пока же… пока же это просто ещё один момент. Это всегда ещё один очередной момент.  
Артур стискивает челюсть, разворачивается спиной и захлопывает дверь между ними.

+++

Эм не совсем понимает, что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло, но точно уверен, что Артур спас ему жизнь. Снова.  
Он решает, что сможет хорошенько подумать над этим позже, сразу, как только его перестанут тащить коридорами со скоростью, словно за ними гонится сам Сатана.  
Но Артур устремляется не к лифту, а вместо этого ныряет прямо в неприметную дверь, которую Эм в первый свой раз здесь не увидел. Он только и успевает, что заметить ступеньки, много ступенек, а Артур опять дёргает его следом. Гвен торопится впереди.  
\- Давай же, ну, - подгоняет его Артур, Эм не растрачивается на лишние протесты. Потому что хотя ступени никогда и не слыли его сильной стороной, но прямо сейчас они на удивление быстро проносятся под ногами. Может, вся хитрость в том, чтобы не думать о них?  
«Ну, похоже, не думать у тебя получается лучше всего.»  
«Честно, Моргана? Обязательно сейчас?»  
«Почему нет? В конце концов, если ты не поторопишься, нам недолго быть вместе.»  
На это Эм тоже не растрачивается, частью потому что чёртовых ступенек слишком много, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то ещё. Но вот ровный пол всё ближе, и ещё одна дверь, которую Гвен распахивает настежь. И задыхаясь, но в остальном в порядке, их отчаянная троица вываливается на улицу.  
Две с половиной секунды облегчения. Не больше, лишь достаточно для Эма задасться вопросом, что дальше?  
Две с половиной секунды, и следом включается сирена.  
Громкий высокий вой, такой пронзительный, что даже у Эма едва не полопались барабанные перепонки, вопль об опасности, и он будто оказывается под сотней прожекторов. Лицо Гвен враз бледнеет.  
\- Артур, это…  
Артур мрачно кивает.  
\- Тревога периметра. Чёрт, он хочет схватить нас, пока мы не успели…  
\- У твоего отца не было рации, - перебивает Гвен. На её лице солдатское спокойствие, но из-под него так и бьётся наружу. Будто стрекоза, запертая в стеклянной банке. – Он не мог так быстро поднять тревогу.  
Эм соображает на мгновение раньше Артура, и у него внутри всё обрывается.  
«Нет, нет, нет…»  
Ладонь Артура тянется к мачете, и он открывает рот, чтобы высказать, что они все и так уже знают.  
\- Тогда…  
И тут раздаются крики.  
«Мы опоздали.»

+++

Артур мгновенно бросается в направлении, откуда доносятся крики, Гвен и Эм срываются следом. Они добираются до внутреннего двора и как раз застают прорыв, из-за которого и воет перекрывающая всё тревога.  
\- О боже, - выдыхает Гвен тихонько.  
Ворота закрыты, что поначалу и сбивает с толку – ворота по-прежнему закрыты, как что-либо могло прорваться внутрь?  
Но затем, прищурившись в вечернем сумраке, Эм видит массу извивающихся фигур, укрывающих означенные ворота. Одна из них издаёт душераздирающий рёв, и всё становится ясно.  
Костяшки. Судя по виду все до последнего, все из имеющихся представителей изгнивающего человечества, словно орда пауков вздираются через ворота и переваливаются вниз. Внезапно отовсюду появляются люди, размахивающие клинками и огнестрелом, но в свете аварийных огней и садящегося солнца слишком темно, чтобы хорошо прицелиться, а костяшки на охоте пользуются не одним только зрением. Эм знает из опыта – они все полагаются на несколько чувств, что и даёт им наибольшее преимущество над людьми.  
Словно разбуженное этим напоминание, что он больше не один из них, в груди ворочается чувство голода. Как просто будет здесь и сейчас, когда все отвлечены, снова насытиться. У него больше не осталось мозгов Морганы, но он может добыть чьи-то ещё, умилостивить монстра внутри и снова в чужих воспоминаниях притвориться человеком. Совсем просто.  
\- Эм!  
Он моргает. Гвен устремляется к краю творящегося впереди хаоса, но Артур смотрит на него с недовольством человека, повторившего одно и то же вот уже с пять раз.  
\- Уходи. Быстро. Спрячься в лесу и не высовывайся, пока всё не закончится.  
Эм моргает ещё пару раз в непонимании.  
\- Уходи, - напряжённо приказывает Артур. – Теперь же они охотятся и за такими, как ты, верно?  
«Так просто. Так чертовски просто.»  
Мысль уходит так же быстро, как и пришла. И он пожимает плечами.  
\- Лес… я уже… видел.  
Артур не сдерживает удивлённого смешка, его взгляд веселеет.  
\- Ты чокнутый.  
И вероятно он прав. Вероятно, наверняка прав. Потому что когда Артур кидается в самую гущу боя, Эм следует за ним по пятам.  
Первый, самый жадный, вырывается далеко вперёд своих собратьев. Он почти в пяти футах, когда Гвен пробивает ему череп тремя выстрелами. Артур палит как настоящий профи. Какофония стоит оглушительная: вопли, крики, нечеловеческий рёв, выстрелы и раздираемая плоть, и перекрывая их все, несмолкающая чёртова сирена, завывающая для всех, кто слишком туп, что ещё не понял, что происходит.  
Эм горячо жалеет, что сейчас при нём нет огнетушителя. Но когда перед ним, как чёртик из табакерки выскакивает его первый костяшка, мачете, брошенный ему Артуром вполне справляется с задачей. Один замах и удар со всей имеющейся у Эма силой, и этого вполне хватает, чтобы отделить голову от шеи.  
Рядом разносится рокот выстрела, слишком рядом, и по уху чиркает пуля. Какого чёрта! Эм дёргается в развороте и оказывается буквально в каком-то дюйме лицом к лицу с остолбенелым от явной дырки во лбу костяшкой. Взмах мачете добивает его, но ко времени, когда Эм разворачивается обратно, выстрелившего уже не видать.  
Где-то в агонии кричит человек, крик обрывается внезапно. Эма пробивает дрожь.  
«Плохи дела.»  
«Да неужели?» - мрачно откликается Моргана.  
Внимание привлекает тяжёлая поступь сзади. Эм инстинктивно вскидывает мачете и резко разворачивается встретить последнего напавшего, но тот перехватывает его за запястье, прежде чем он успевает ударить, и отталкивает прочь от гущи боя.  
\- Оссстынь.  
Эм опускает руку.  
\- Вилл? – спрашивает он неверяще.  
\- Пр-ришли… по-мммочь, - сообщает Вилл.  
Теперь, обратив внимание, он замечает своих немёртвых приятелей среди толпы людей. Те выглядят весьма сбитыми с толку, но поскольку мертвяки атакуют того же врага, ни у кого нет времени на лишние метания.  
Эм переводит взгляд на Вилла, тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Сссражаться… вместе с… людьми. Почему бы… и нет. Всё р-равно… капец.  
Эм разбирает на смех.  
\- Удачи.  
Эм приходит в себя и крепко жмёт протянутую руку.  
\- С-смотри… не умри.  
Вилл просто смотрит на него этим своим отработанным взглядом и возвращается в схватку. Некоторые из остальных прикрывают его, защищая в битве. И Эм осознаёт, что это не их битва, или, по крайней мере, ей не полагалось таковой быть. Они выбрали, каждый из них.  
Так же, как он выбрал Артура.  
В конце концов, возможно, они и смогут всё исправить. Это если предположить, что они переживут эту ночь.  
Учитывая его нынешнее состояние, Эм сомневается, что был счастливчиком при жизни, но сейчас ему остаётся надеяться только на удачу. Поэтому он надеется на удачу.  
По крайней мере, пока в голове не раздаётся голос.  
Не смутно знакомый оттенок собственных мысленных монологов и не ядовитый тон Морганы. Этот… этот звучит, как ногтями по школьной доске – отвратительно пронзительный визг, складывающийся в слова.  
«Ты, - говорит он с каждым слогом, складывающимся из ненависти. – Это всё из-за тебя.»  
Ужас затапливает изнутри, как ледяной потоп, Эм оборачивается и сталкивается к лицу с пятью костяшками, которые выбрались из боя и теперь смотрели на него тёмными бездушными глазами.  
«Это ты виноват, - повторяют они. – Это был ты. Предатель.»  
Слова сменяются рёвом первого из костяшек, а затем и других.  
Но Эму понятно и без слов, и ему не надо повторять дважды.  
Он бросается бежать.

+++

Хаос.  
Артур всегда чувствовал себя в нём, как рыба в воде, свободно и ясно в то время, как остальной мир терял голову. Именно потому он и был так хорош в своём деле.  
Но даже для него это слишком: скелеты, вздирающиеся по воротам, как в каком-то кошмаре, высыпавшие в гневном угаре на улицы люди, опьянённые страхом и влекомые устремлением сражаться, чтобы защитить свои семьи и дом. И что если какие-то из скелетов прорвались вглубь, в жилые районы? Только не думать об этом. Война, которая всегда неизменно велась только за стенами, теперь решительно пришла внутрь. Ад в подарочной упаковке с весёлым бантиком, повязанным сверху, доставленный прямо к дверям.  
Что же. Артур делает, что делает всегда, что умеет лучше всего. Он сосредотачивается на том, что перед ним, он сцепляет зубы, и он принимается сносить головы.  
\- На шесть! [2], - перекрикивает Гвен грохот, и Артур без раздумий разворачивается кругом.  
Последовавший явно нечеловеческий визг, сопровождаемый не менее узнаваемым стуком, настоящая музыка для ушей. Иметь её на своей стороне, знать, что она прикрывает спину – неизмеримая поддержка. Большей части их отряда уже нет, но они всё ещё остаются. Они всё ещё сражаются.  
Лицо и руки покрыты гноем, вонь забивает нос, на языке желчный привкус. Что случается, когда сносишь головы скелетам. Это ближайшие имеющееся у них подобие крови, и отмыться от этого будет чертовски трудно. Если ему удастся выбраться целым из всей этой заварухи, Артур даже не станет пытаться стирать, а просто сожжёт всю свою одежду.  
\- Сзади!  
Он не знает, откуда или кто кричит, но когда Артур оборачивается прямо в дюйме от его лица раззявленные словно бездна ада челюсти скелета.  
Слишком поздно он вскидывает мачете, скелет отмахивается от него, будто от надоедливой мухи и с такой силой хватает за запястье, что кажется, будто ломаются кости. Пасть устремляется к нему, зубы целят в глотку…  
…и затем оно падает на него, гной заливает его одежду. Вонь такая, что хочется блевать, но он хотя бы жив.  
Протянутая рука предлагает помощь. Артур сталкивает труп и хватается за руку, и только уже оказавшись на ногах, понимает, что для человека она слишком бледная. Он стоит, а напротив него стоит мертвяк.  
Артур роняет руку, словно… ну, словно это рука покойника. Мертвяк выглядит невозмутимым.  
\- Н-не за что, - говорит оно и ныряет обратно в творящееся вокруг безумие.  
И именно тогда Артур понимает, что видит чёртовых мёртвых.  
Зомби сражаются против скелетов.  
У этого имеется неудачный побочный эффект, заставляющий множество людей приостанавливаться посреди рубки, глядя на творящееся с открытыми ртами.  
\- В кого нам стрелять? – растерянно бормочет женщина слева от Артура.  
В двух футах дальше он видит, как пара мертвяков объединились против скелета: один камнем перебивал шею, а другой безжалостно дёргал голову, покуда та не отделилась от тела.  
\- В скелеты, - решительно отвечает Артур. А затем повышает голос. – Мертвяков не трогать! Всё внимание на скелетов!  
Похоже, это пробуждает всех остальных, и бой возобновляется. За исключением, что на этот раз, решает Артур с не полагающейся ноткой легкомысленности, у людей появляется реальный шанс выжить.  
И затем всплывает другая мысль, почти похороненная во имя сосредоточения и необходимости не умереть, но и тем не менее.  
«Эм не лгал.»  
\- Артур!  
Голос Гвен. Артур вскидывает голову и как раз успевает не дать ей сбить их обоих.  
\- Артур, смотри…  
Артур оборачивается и мгновенно жалеет об этом. Эм бежит прочь от битвы, а по пятам за ним пять или шесть скелетов. Артуру враз становится дурно.  
Он оборачивается к Гвен, и она кивает.  
\- Иди. Учитывая, что мертвяки на нашей стороне… - Она сглатывает. – Что же, если нет, то один человек всё равно погоды не сделает.  
Артур сжимает её плечо и получает в ответ мрачную улыбку. А затем тоже пускается бегом, будто вся свора ада следует за ним.

+++

Эм бежит быстрее, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь или посмертие. Его подошвы стучат тротуарами, здания и случайные прохожие проносятся размытым пятном, он ныряет в проулки и проходы между домами, пытаясь стряхнуть костяшек. Но если судить по громкости рёва, это только больше их бесит.  
Здание штаба, выросшее прямо перед ним, похоже на божий знак, потому что со всей этой беготнёй долго ему не продержаться. В меньшем пространстве у него может быть больше шансов.  
Двери не заперты. Эм даже не задумывается об этом, когда забегает внутрь.  
Оглядываясь назад, ему действительно стоило бы уделить этому больше внимания.  
Он тут же бросается к лестнице, перепрыгивая по две ступеньки за раз, потому что когда кровожадные костяшки дышат в спину, даже его извечные архитектурные враги лучше ожидания прихода лифта. Получается проще, чем за все предыдущие разы, но он решает, что виной всему адреналин, вызванный тем фактом, что он так и чует зловонное гнилое дыхание преследующих его тварей.  
«Знаешь, не уверена, что ты принял хорошее решение.»  
«Моргана, сейчас действительно не время. – Когтистая рука едва не раздирает штанину. Он припускается быстрее. – Где ты к чёрту пропадала?»  
«Ну, если ты так, то забудь. Но потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждала.»  
Он игнорирует предупреждение в пользу более насущного спасения бегством, уж спасибочки, у него нет времени на её тёмные вещевания. И только когда он уже толкает дверь, на которой значится «Выход на крышу», то с опозданием вспоминает, кого же они здесь оставили.  
Пуля пробивает плечо, не успевает он даже увидеть стоящего перед ним Утера.  
Колени упираются в пол, нет ни времени на последние слова, ни на последние мысли – он между пресловутыми молотом и наковальней. Каменное лицо Утера нависает над ним, пистолет смотрит ему прямо промеж глаз в жутком подобии вчерашней сцены в артуровой спальне. Целую вечность назад.  
За исключением того, что в этот раз Эм не собирается отводить взгляд.  
Пистолет стреляет, и он вздрагивает. Затем он вспоминает, что строго говоря, мёртвые не вздрагивают, что, должно быть, означает, что он по-прежнему… а затем он замечает разворачивающуюся перед ним драку и вскакивает на ноги.  
Один из костяшек перепрыгнул через него, чтобы добраться до человека с пистолетом, остальные последовали примеру.  
В раненное плечо Эма вонзаются зубы, и он отчаянно дёргается, зубы отпускают. Видимо, он ошибался, считая их всех бездумной сворой. Ещё двое отделяются от толпы вокруг Утера и рычат в его сторону, что знак не хуже прочих, что ему пора делать ноги. Если бы только Утер и остальные костяшки не стояли между ним и дверью.  
Они набрасываются раньше, чем он успевает продумать план действий, а после остаётся только отчаянно отмахиваться, надеясь на удачу и медленно, но неумолимо пятясь к краю крыши. Он даже начал запыхиваться. Несомненно, плохая привычка, подхваченная от частого общения с людьми.  
Череп отлетает прочь. Остальные ревут в его голове вымораживающими в ярости голосами.  
Один прыгает на него, Эм едва успевает пригнуться. Он не оглядывается посмотреть, как тот свалился с краю, потому что третий только и ждёт шанса, когда он утратит бдительность. Всё, что остаётся, это держать мачете на уровне пояса, как учил Артур, и ждать, что предпримет противник.  
Однако краем глаза он вполне видит другой бой, разворачивающийся на противоположном краю крыши. Даже с одной рукой Утер сражается с точностью и умением обученного профессионала. У него нет грации Артура, с которой его сын почти танцует по полю боя, но его пули бьют столь же точно.  
Не будь они, ну, знаете, смертельными врагами, Эм, наверное, испытывал бы восхищение к этому человеку. Очевидно, нечто подобное приходит и в голову эмовому костяшке.  
«Ты выберешь эти куски мясо вместо собственного народа?»  
Эм замечает, как тварь подбирается, чтобы броситься, как какой-то дикий кот, замерев лишь в ожидании ответа. Он может солгать, понадеяться, возможно, на снисхождение костяшек к их блудному стаду, или что они там о нём себе надумали.  
Или же он может просто сделать, что так само и просится. Нечто, что более остальных кажется присущим ему живому, который оказался слишком упрямым, чтобы умереть. И показывает твари расставленные пальцы [3].  
«Ой, прошу. Это даже не вопрос.»  
\- Они мой народ, - отвечает он, глядя костяшке прямо в пустые глазницы.  
И кидаясь и со всей решительностью и силой замахиваясь мачете, он даже верит в это. Даже когда тварь уклоняется, а клинок чиркает по хребту. Даже когда мачете вырвано из его рук и брошено на траву внизу. Даже когда скрюченные когтями пальцы леденящими клещами сжимаются у него на шее, а Эм понимает, что ему полный пиздец.  
Костяшка приподнимает его на несколько дюймов над полом. Эм чувствует, как ногти прокалывают кожу шеи, и нос забивает гнилая вонь. Отстранённо в голову приходит мысль, что вот сейчас тварь сбросит его с крыши и будет бесстрастно смотреть, как другие рвут его ещё в сознании на кусочки. Или же просто прикончит на этом самом месте, вырвав глотку и переломав кости, бросив подыхать. Он не уверен, сколько протянет в обоих случаях, да и не хочет выяснять.  
«Но, - думает он в сжимающейся хватке, - это и есть цена, которую платишь, когда принимаешь сторону проигравших.»  
«Ты выбрал их», - говорит костяшка.  
\- Точно… - в глазах у Эма начинает темнеть и вспыхивать пятнами, скелетная хватка сжимается всё сильнее, но отчего-то никогда прежде произносить слова не было проще. – И… я этим… горжусь.  
«И ни о чём не жалею.»  
Он закрывает глаза… и грохочет выстрел.  
Пальцы на его горле ослабевают, и он дезориентированный оседает на крышу. Костяшка падает рядом, посреди черепа зияет идеальное отверстие.  
Позади стоит Артур, его пистолет ещё дымится.  
Эм таращится на него как идиот.  
\- Ты… пришёл за мной, - тупо говорит он.  
\- Конечно, - вскидывает Артур надменную бровь. – Очевидно, сам ты за собой присмотреть не в состоянии.  
Он протягивает руку. Эм хватается за неё и вздёргивает себя на ноги.

+++

\- Артур.  
Артур застывает.  
К тому моменту, как он выбрался на крышу, его отец уже расправился с окружившими его скелетами и теперь, пока последний в свою очередь расправлялся с Эмом, переводил дыхание.  
Он полагает, излишним было бы надеяться, что Утер готов переменится.  
Он поворачивается, не говоря ни слова. Пистолет в руке отца нацелен ему в голову, и даже на таком расстоянии Утер не промахнётся, но Артур знает, что пули предназначены не ему.  
\- В сторону, - приказывает Утер.  
\- Нет.  
Позади шумно сглатывает Эм. Он так близко, что Артур чувствует его дыхание, частое и резкое. Сам Артур дышит ровно, как и Утер. Умение, достигнутое за годы затянувшегося апокалипсиса.  
Артур знает: они отточили множество умений. Закрыться – урок в его обучении наравне с математикой и прицельной стрельбой. Уменьшить потенциальные потери, выстраивая привязанности с как можно меньшим числом людей. Полагайся лишь на то, что в конце они все умрут. И знай, что присоединишься к ним, если только не станешь лучше их всех вместе взятых.  
Это суровый способ существования, но Артур всегда сознавал его необходимость. Он сохранял им жизнь.  
«Мы не живём, Артур. Мы выживаем. И в этом большая разница.»  
Слова Морганы выныривают из памяти как пощёчина, да так ясно, словно она стоит прямо перед ним. Он сдвигается в пол-оборота, но там только Эм со страхом и огнём в глазах.  
Послание довольно ясное: Эм не собирается сдаваться без боя. И Артур внезапно осознаёт, что в глазах мертвяка прямо сейчас больше жизни, чем давным-давно было в утеровых.  
Артур сдержанно кивает ему. Полагается обнадёживающе, но он не уверен, что у него получается.  
До слуха доносится звук перезаряжаемого пистолета.  
\- Артур, - предостерегает Утер. – С дороги. Это один из них. Ты видел, что случилось.  
Глыба льда вокруг его языка вмиг тает.  
\- Что случилось? – повторяет он. – Я видел, что случилось. А ты?  
Утер кривится, но Артур не даёт ему шанса на ответное обвинение.  
\- Мертвяки сражаются.  
\- Мне известно…  
\- Сражаются со скелетами.  
Лицо Утера идёт судорогой.  
\- Ты лжёшь, чтобы спасти… это?  
\- Я не лгу, - Артур пытается не сорваться. – Ты можешь убедиться сам. Они появились из-ниоткуда и присоединились к нам. Последнее, насколько я видел, шансы были в нашу пользу. Разве это не доказательство, что они меняются?  
\- Это доказательство, что ты спутался с тварями, уничтожившими нашу семью, - холодно отвечает Утер. – Больше мне сказать нечего.  
Артур чувствует, как в глазах щиплет и усиленно смаргивает.  
\- Отец…  
Краем глаза он замечает – скелет, шевелящийся на полу, готовясь кинуться, его череп расколот, но не разбит. Не мёртвый.  
Он раскрывает рот, чтобы выкрикнуть предостережение, когда тварь атакует.  
Яростно ревя, как дьявольская мартышка оно вцепляется Утеру в спину, и Утер заваливается назад. Слишком близко к краю.  
Артур вскидывает пистолет, жмёт курок, и… ничего.  
У него кончились патроны.  
Но пистолет Утера по-прежнему при нём. Артур уже несётся крышей, с леденящим холодом в груди терзаясь вопросом, почему отец не воспользуется чёртовой штукой…  
\- Стреляй! – кричит он отчаявшись.  
Утер смотрит ему в глаза. Кажется, время замирает.  
\- Нет, - говорит отец.  
Костяшка вонзает зубы Утеру в горло как в шницель, смакуя хлынувшую кровь. Артуру кажется, что он кричит, но ему никогда не узнать наверняка.  
А затем они исчезают, опрокидываются через край крыши, оба, Утер и скелет.  
Исчезают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 2\. На шесть часов, военное указание направление, т.е. на 180°.  
> 3\. Расставленные средний и указательный пальцы, показанные обратной стороной ладони, являются оскорбительным жестом; показанные ладонью вперёд – знак победы (во время 2-й мировой) или мира (у хиппи).


	15. Chapter 15

Артур не знает, сколько так стоит, бесполезно и пялясь в ничто.  
Его отец мёртв. Это слишком для одного раза, в голове головокружительная пустота, заполняемая тишиной столь оглушительной, что можно лишиться рассудка. Сколько он себя помнил, Утер оставался единственной неизменной частью его жизни – после его матери и прежде Морганы у них не было никого, кроме друг друга. А затем Моргана кинулась в само пекло, и ситуация снова повторилась.  
Теперь же остался только Артур.  
Когда Эм кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, он даже не вздрагивает. Словно все инстинкты разом оглохли.  
\- Соболезную, - тихо произносит Эм.  
\- Он даже не сопротивлялся. – Наконец, после долгого молчания отвечает Артур.  
Слова бьют эхом, разжигая огонь, о котором он до нынешнего момента и не подозревал. Гнев желчью подступает к горлу, грозя захлебнуть, если только не дать ему волю.  
\- Ублюдок, он даже не пытался.  
Эм мнётся.  
\- Он любил тебя, - произносит он, наконец.  
«Недостаточно.»  
Артур оставляет это невысказанным, но это и неважно. Его гнев гаснет так же быстро, как и вспыхнул.  
Он знает, что Эм прав. Он знает, что отец любил его, пусть даже сумбурно, зло и в бездумии отмщения.  
Но он так же знает теперь, что его одного никогда не было достаточно, чтобы заполнить пустоту, оставленную Игрейн. Он знает, что после гибели Морганы из глаз Утера ушёл последний свет. И он знает, что, если быть до конца честным с собой, поведение отца было поведением давно уже мёртвого человека.  
\- Чего я не понимаю, так это почему все предпочитают лучше умереть, чем драться со мной.  
Он почти сразу жалеет о сказанном, но правда остаётся правдой. Если это поможет уберечь его друзей и город, Артур готов сражаться до конца дней, но если никто больше не готов сделать то же самое…  
«Большую часть времени я даже не помню, зачем мы вообще утруждаемся сражаться.»  
Может, в конце концов, Моргана оказалась умнее их всех.  
\- Я хочу жить. – Голос Эма в тишине бьёт наотмашь.  
Это настолько несуразно, что Артур даже оборачивается к нему. Он собирается было спросить, о чём это к чёрту Эм вообще, но нечто во взгляде Эма его останавливает.  
\- Я хочу жить, - уже твёрже повторяет Эм. – Я думал, что теперь мне всё равно… я смирился. Но затем… ты.  
Для и без того перегруженного артурового мозга это слишком. Он трёт лоб, пытаясь унять неизбежную мигрень.  
\- О чём ты?  
Ответный взгляд Эма, тот самый болезненно знакомый, из разряда «Артур, ты идиот», который он видел слишком уж часто – чаще, чем следовало бы.   
\- Я хочу жить. Для тебя. Если это считается… хоть сколько-нибудь.

+++

Будь Эм склонен составлять списки необходимых дел, а не просто легкомысленно хвататься за первое подвернувшееся, он весьма уверен, что в списке на сегодня никак не могло значиться «Обнажить душу и сердце Артуру». Но в этом вся его жизнь. Кроме того, это правда. И определённо не в привычке Эма выпаливать правду с такой… эм… страстностью. И даже если Утер был полным ублюдком, он всё равно оставался артуровым отцом, и Артур только что его лишился. Последнего из своей семьи.  
Эм не уверен, что существуют слова, способные унять эту боль, но если есть хотя бы малейший шанс, то его собственная неловкость даже не рассматривается как фактор.  
Но Артур отворачивается, не оставив Эму ни намёка, как трактовать последовавшее молчание.  
\- Нам нужно спуститься с крыши, - говорит он, наконец. Он уже направляет шаги к двери, и Эм спешит следом, когда та открывается.   
Оба замирают.  
Костяшки вливаются сквозь дверной проём, не издавая ни звука – трое, четверо, пятеро, словно когтистые тени в тусклом свете. Эм медленно пятится, видя, как Артур делает то же самое. Хотя это совершенно лишено смысла. Отсюда некуда бежать.  
\- Твой… пистолет? – тихо спрашивает Эм, Артур качает головой.  
\- Нет патронов.  
И он лишился мачете с последним костяшкой, пытавшимся оторвать ему голову. Просто замечательно. Знай он, что пятью минутам позже приятели твари добьют его, Эм просто позволил бы той довершить начатое и избавил бы себя от последнего унижения. Ах, знал бы, где упасть…  
Они пятятся, пока пятиться уже некуда, каблуки балансируют на самом краю крыши, но костяшки не торопятся, Возможно, они настороже, потому что Эм и Артур сумели расправиться с их приятелями, или, возможно, они попросту играются с едой, но в любом из случаев Эм понимает, что долго так продолжаться не может. Радость охоты ничто в сравнении со вкусом крови и плоти.  
Сейчас же однако от одной подобной мысли начинает подташнивать. Странно. Он не ел уже довольно давно, но едва ли ощущает это.  
Взгляд Артура мечется между костяшками и дверью, он явно пытается придумать стратегический план, при котором они оба выберутся целыми. Эм довольно таки уверен, что они в жопе, но в проявлении солидарности оборачивается назад, посмотреть, нет ли случайно поблизости других крыш, на которые можно перепрыгнуть.  
Ни одной. Но глянув вниз, Эм видит плавательный бассейн. Он припоминает что-то по поводу того, что это место некогда было отелем, и ему приходит идея.  
Это не слишком хорошая идея. На самом деле, она феноменально глупа.  
Но у Артура, похоже, нет никакой лучше, а костяшки приближаются, поэтому Эм решается и дёргает Артура за рукав.  
\- Ты мне… доверяешь?  
Лицо Артура хмурится то ли в замешательстве, то ли в раздражении, потому как у них нет на это времени. Поэтому он спрашивает ещё раз, и на этот раз его слова журчат ручьём.  
\- Ты мне доверяешь?  
\- Да.  
Без единой запинки, по поводу чего Эм может подивиться позже, если только не убьёт их обоих.  
Пока же…  
\- Задержи дыхание.  
\- Что?..  
Передний из костяшек кидается на них, но уже поздно, Эм хватает Артура поперёк и переваливается через край.

+++

«Должна сказать, этого я не ожидала.»  
«Я думал, Моргана, что ты уже успела привыкнуть к искрам моей самоубийственной гениальности.»  
«Я про Артура. Я не ожидала…»  
«Что он действительно мне доверяет? Я тоже.»  
«Разве?»  
«Моргана…»  
«Да?»  
«Прости. За всё.»  
«Знаю.»  
«Знаю, что это ничего не меняет.»  
«Я не могу ненавидеть тебя за то, кем ты есть. И ты не можешь винить меня за мой выбор.»  
«Даже и не мечтал.»  
«Хорошо. Ты знаешь, ты хорошенько ударился о воду.»  
«Знаю. Я ничего не вижу и ничего не чувствую… это так бывает, когда умираешь во второй раз?»  
«Он волнуется о тебе.»  
«Артур? С ним всё в порядке?»  
«Похоже, да. Он пытается разбудить тебя.»  
«Ох. Очень мило с его стороны, наверное.»  
«Ты такой идиот, ты разве не слышишь?»

+++

Артур промок до нитки, и вода просто ледяная, но прямо сейчас гипотермия – наименьшая из его забот, потому что Эм сбросил их с грёбаной крыши и смягчил падение Артура, и он всё ещё так и не показался на поверхности.  
Страх скручивается в животе в тугой узел, Артур всматривается вглубь и видит знакомую красную толстовку у самого дна.  
Он ныряет. Эм совсем тощий, вытащить его на поверхность довольно легко. Артур осматривает его, пытаясь успокоить себя напоминанием, что Эм уже мёртв: нельзя же убить кого-то дважды, верно?   
\- Ну же, Эм, - бормочет он, - давай…

+++

«Даже если ты очнёшься, всё совершенно изменится. Люди, мертвяки, всё станет другим.»  
«Надеюсь.»  
«Ты думаешь, ты готов?»  
«Честно? Понятия не имею. Но мне всегда нравилось считать себя оптимистом.»  
«Ну, даже не представляю себе, как это.»  
«Моргана…»  
«Не волнуйся обо мне. Мне всё равно пора уходить.»  
«Ох.»  
«Он говорит «Ох». Полагаю ничего большего ждать и не стоило.»  
«Нет, просто… кажется, я видел свет. Это такое дурацкое избитое райское клише?»  
«Сомневаюсь. Тебе прямиком дорога в ад.»  
«И я обязательно поклонюсь королеве.»  
«Очень мило. Эм?..»  
«Да?»  
«Позаботься о моём брате.»  
«Обязательно. В смысле, я всё равно собирался так и сделать.»  
«Хорошо.»  
«Прощай, Моргана.»  
«Просыпайся, Эм. Разве ты не хочешь узнать, как выглядит новый мир?»

+++

Эм просыпается под голубым небом. Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь облака, он по грудь в воде, и Артур нависает над ним с беспокойством на лице.  
\- Привет, - улыбается Эм. Лицо Артура разглаживается, и он отвешивает ему подзатыльник.  
\- Ты законченный недоумок, - сообщает он ему. И затем уже серьёзнее. – Больше так не делай.  
\- Как, не умирать? Думаю, два раза хватит.  
\- Очень смешно, - Артур старается казаться суровым, но так же улыбается, и искушение слишком велико.  
Эм целует его.  
Оглядываясь назад, это, вероятно, не то решение, которое вязалось с обещанием не дать себя убить в третий раз. Но зато самое странное… самое причудливое за всю его жизнь в бытии зомби, голосами в голове и союзом мертвяков и людей. Эм знаток странностей, и Артур в самом деле целует его в ответ.  
Где-то в промежутке между неловким «какого хера я творю» и поцелуем, начавшим становиться действительно интересным, что-то щёлкает, щёлкает звонко, и возможно Эм и не помнит себя живым, но он думает, что так вот оно и ощущается. Это дивное, пугающее, восхитительное ощущение, будто въезжаешь на вершину американских горок, а потом несёшься, вопя всю дорогу вниз, будто в неудержимом падении, когда не знаешь, поймают ли тебя, да тебе и всё равно, потому что ты никогда не чувствовал такой свободы.  
В ушах снова этот гул. Почти как пульс.  
И конечно именно в этот самый момент раздаётся выстрел.  
На сей раз ничто не защищает от шока…  
Эм чувствует, ощущает это немедленно, откидываясь назад в воду, и только руки Артура дают ему удержаться на ногах, потому что, блядь, как же больно. Он и не помнит, когда ему случалось чувствовать такую боль.  
Артур кричит на кого-то на краю бассейна, на высокого чернокожего парня с дробовиком, приделанным к… это что, мачете? А тот огрызается и зло размахивает в сторону Эма.  
\- Артур, - выдавливает Эм. Он чувствует себя немного… погано. Перед глазами всё плывёт, а плечи горят огнём.  
Артур оборачивается к нему, его глаза распахнуты во всю ширь.  
\- Это невозможно, - выдыхает он. – Ты мёртв, у тебя не может…  
Эм едва в силах разглядеть другого парня, но вся его поза кричит от нетерпения.  
\- Артур, ты совсем рехнулся?  
\- Посмотри на него! – рявкает Артур. – Посмотри на него, Элиан, у него кровь!  
«Мило, что ты заметил, спасибо», - думает Эм с укоризной.  
А затем отключается.


	16. Chapter 16

Где-то в городе, когда хаос начинает стихать, Гвен рукавом пытается стереть кровь с лица. Тот уже промок, и она только сильнее её размазывает.  
Ругаясь под нос, она собирается оторвать полоску от сорочки: битва может и закончена, но всегда лучше быть готовой, и если кровь зальёт глаза в неподходящее время, то жди беды. Когда из ниоткуда ей протягивают смятую салфетку.  
Она берёт её из холодных пальцев и оборачивается, спасибо замирает на губах, захлебнувшееся в шоке.  
С неестественно бледного лица на неё смотрят карие глаза. Это невозможно. Ей видится, или она уже мертва.  
Частичка Гвен боится, что заговорив, разобьёт волшебство, заставит лопнуть лёгкий мыльный пузырь сна, в который попала. Но большая её часть практична и исполнена решимости как можно быстрее оставить худшее позади.  
\- Ланселот? – шепчет она.  
Получается много более нетвёрдо, чем ей хотелось бы.  
Его лицо озаряется в улыбке, и это словно наблюдать за восходом солнца.

+++

Остальное ему объясняет Вилл, когда Эм просыпается в импровизированной больничной койке. Потому что, ну, конечно же, он умудряется проспать конец конца света. Кто бы сомневался.  
Он узнаёт, что костяшек, несмотря на весь их яростный напор, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы одолеть объединившиеся силы мятежных зомби и очень разозлённых людей. Да, их сторона понесла тяжёлые потери, и на то, чтобы исправить причинённый ущерб потребуется изрядно времени, но в конечном счёте костяшки были либо перебиты, либо обращены в бегство. Эм так и видит, как те забиваются в темнейшие уголки Хитроу, раздирая лица и ревя в стены, и где-то на задворках своего безнадёжного сознания, возможно, удивляясь, что же пошло не так? Он им не завидует, но и жалости тоже не испытывает. Но опять же…  
«Ты не можешь винить меня за мой выбор.»  
Может, это и не его дело.  
Столкнувшись с ошеломительными доказательствами, что мертвяки не так уж и мертвы, как были, но также и что они весьма помогли в битве, после бегства костяшек люди не стали сразу же набрасываться на зомби. По-видимому, они принялись за установку палаток снаружи, как ради укрытия, так и медицинских. Эм маялся в одной из таких, при том доктор Гаюс, если слушать Вилла, практически лопался от профессионального интереса по поводу заново заработавших внутренних органов.  
\- Он… немного слишком… з-з-аин-н-н…  
Лицо Вилла искажается от напряжения, но спустя минуту он недовольно ухает.  
\- Заинтересован во мне? – интерпретирует Эм.  
Вилл слегка улыбается. Эм припоминает, как отлично они всегда общались в Хитроу и безо всяких слов. Он полагает, как только Вилл снова вернёт способности к речи, им будет много о чём поговорить.  
\- Воскрес из мёртвых?  
Эм в мгновение разворачивается кругом, в проёме палатки, держа два пластиковых стаканчика, стоит Артур.  
\- Похоже на то, - отвечает он.  
Вилл фыркает. Эм отвечает, пихнув его локтем. Очевидно Артур не отходил от его постели, пока не получил «искренние заверения», читай: Гаюс накричал и после выгнал его, что Эм нормально поправляется.  
И услышав это известие, Эм совершенно точно не краснеет. Это всё его заново бьющееся сердце, которое ещё не понимает, что делает. Оно просто гонит кровь во всевозможные неудобные направления, надеясь, что всё работает. Такова версия Эма, и именно её он строго и придерживается.  
Приняв приход Артура за знак, что пора уходить, Вилл как старик с трудом встаёт и осторожно направляется к полам палатки.  
\- До сссвидания.  
Артур занимает оставленное место у кровати и протягивает Эму один из стаканчиков. Который Эм принимает с тихой благодарностью.  
Молчание растягивается как резина, быстро становясь неловким.  
\- Ну, - говорит Эм.  
\- Ну, - отзывается Артур. – Ты выглядишь лучше.  
\- Чем труп? Хотелось бы верить.  
Артур приподнимает брови.  
\- И болтаешь неплохо. А то я привык, что ты еле ворочаешь языком, как пьяница.  
\- Очень смешно, - сухо отвечает Эм, но его сердце снова срывается вскачь. Глупое.  
Потому что разговаривать вот так вот вместо попыток общаться заиканиями и корченьем рож, это совсем иначе. И совсем уж прекрасно – не давать Артуру вести в разговоре. Быть действительно способным участвовать в словесной дуэли – нечто, чего Эм думал, он навсегда лишён.  
\- Так… что теперь? – интересуется он.  
Выражение артурова лица мрачнеет.  
\- После смерти моего отца я более-менее принял дела, - отвечает он негромко. – Гвен просто золото, мы часами не спали, пытаясь придумать, как решить все вопросы с интеграцией. Не знаю, что бы я без неё делал.  
Гвен нравится Эму. Гвен очень нравится Эму, и только поэтому, когда из его рта выходят слова: «Я не удивлён, вы оба подходите друг другу», - в них лишь чистая искренность. Честно. Без обмана.  
Но Артур выглядит слишком насмешливо, поэтому Эм понимает, что где-то оступился.  
\- Знаешь, она нашла Ланселота.  
Эм моргает.  
\- Кого?  
\- Ланса. Моего друга и её жениха, оказывается, он не умер. Ну, - поправляется Артур, искрясь улыбкой, - во всяком случае, не навсегда.  
\- Это чудесно, - сподобливается Эм. – Нет, правда, невероятно. Я рад за неё.  
\- Как и я. И в моём случае Гвен не совсем в моём вкусе.  
Артур кажется весьма довольным собой, чем тут же настораживает Эма.  
\- И кто же в твоём вкусе?  
Артур задумчиво хмыкает.  
\- Кто-нибудь не умеющий говорить, а значит не способный постоянно со мною спорить.  
В горле у Эма пересыхает.  
\- Значит, это не ко мне.  
\- Ах. Ну, тогда моим вторым вариантом будет кто-нибудь чрезвычайно храбрый.  
\- Артур…  
\- И невероятно верный. – Артур пришпиливает его неожиданно серьёзным взглядом. – И никакой не монстр.  
Забудем о пересохшем горле, теперь Эм словно пытается проглотить мячик для гольфа, застрявший на середине. Он уже и забыл, насколько нелепа людская анатомия.  
\- Гвен отвечает всем этим пунктам, - указывает он, как только берёт себя в руки.  
\- Как и ты, - и Артур целует его, не успевает Эм придумать какое иное возражение.  
И, ладно. Если Артур так настроен, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним, Эм готов разок и поддаться.

+++

Всё совсем непросто, но никто и не ожидал другого. Происходящее поначалу несёт много неловкостей из самых разных причин, бывают и драки, но этого и стоит ждать, когда собираешь бывших смертельных врагов вместе. Артур выразительно рассматривает некрепких новобранцев, а после принимается за обучение наиболее подвижных из бывших зомби, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Эм имеет со своими приятелями из аэропорта кое-какие весьма резкие беседы по вопросу необходимости не ссориться с людьми, потому что они тоже теперь люди. И постепенно это начинает работать.  
Дред и Кара становятся неразлучны, что Эм втайне находит пугающим, но они показывают хороший пример остальным, поэтому он смиряется.  
Его собственные воспоминания медленно возвращаются, выныривая из густого тумана, как давно утерянные друзья. Они всё ещё размытые и нечёткие, но хотя бы так. Он цепляется за все воспоминания о нежной темноволосой женщине со звонким смехом и в окружении облака аромата трав.  
Он всё ещё не вспомнил своего имени, но это больше не беспокоит его.  
Через год с того дня, как костяшки перелезли через стены, и мёртвые вернулись к жизни, год без новых нападений, стену вокруг лагеря сносят.  
\- Слава богу, всё закончилось, - ссутулясь и потирая виски, стонет Артур по завершении. – Не могу понять, с чего им вдруг захотелось речей. Это стена. Больше не имеет смысла её обслуживать, если мы в ней давно не нуждаемся. Что ещё тут говорить?  
\- Я почти уверен, что Гавейн просто искал повод за что-нибудь выпить, - высказывает предположение Эм. – Но по-моему ты выступил неплохо.  
Он возится с рычажком и откидывает кресло назад, любуясь тем, как его подвесной дракончик отражает лучи и рассыпает зелёных и золотистых солнечных зайчиков. Они стараются приходить сюда, когда получается, когда выпадает время, потому что во всём этом по-прежнему ощущается какая-то странная домашность. В их первое возвращение в Хитроу Эм раскопал под своим креслом письмо Морганы и отдал Артуру.  
\- Только не спрашивай, откуда оно у меня, - предупредил он, оставив Артура делать выводы самому. Оставив самолёт и ожидая на взлётной полосе… чего-то. Он не был уверен чего именно.  
Артура приходится ждать долго. Когда же он, наконец, вышел, его глаза были красными, но в нём больше не чувствовалось напряжения, словно с него сняли тяжкую ношу.  
Они не говорили об этом. Вероятно, никогда и не будут, но что-то смягчилось в глазах Артура, а большего Эму знать и не нужно.  
Домашность или нет, а Эм потихоньку переносит свою коллекцию к Артуру в поместье. Звучит невероятно шикарно и нелепо, зато у Эма есть запасная комната специально под всё его барахло, поэтому он не особо насмешничает. Первой он перенёс любимую резную фигурку дракона. Одну из фигурок он подарил на свадьбу Гвен и Ланселоту, тому самому парню-охраннику, только теперь Эм не может его так звать, иначе как-то неловко. А его кружка-дракон стоит в артуровом шкафчике. Каждое утро он пьёт из неё чай.  
Он решает, что подвеску заберёт последней и затем, наверное, пора будет и прощаться с этим местом. Пока же, однако, ему вполне по душе лежать здесь, пока Артур читает какую-нибудь раздобытую книгу, и они оба отдыхают.  
Находка этой недели массивна и легко превышает объём обычно выбираемого Артуром чтива, потому что он может часами рассуждать о стратегии и оружии, но когда дело доходит до книг, усидчивости у него, как у ребёнка.  
\- «Король былого и грядущего» [4], - говорит он вслух. – Не сложновато для тебя? Много непонятных слов?  
\- У меня с собой пистолет, - оповещает Артур, не отрываясь от страницы. – И это классика.  
\- Неужели. – Эм выхватывает книгу у Артура из рук и зачитывает с обложки. – «Сага о короле Артуре…» Что, серьёзно? Ты взял книгу, только потому, что на ней твоё имя «…и наставнике его волшебнике…»  
На последующем слове Эм давится.  
\- Ну? – вздыхает Артур. – Закончил уже издеваться над моим выбором для чтения или нет?  
Эм выдаёт ещё один сдавленный бульк. Давно у него уже не случалось подобных проблем с речью.  
\- Эм? – хмурится Артур. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
\- Мерлин.  
\- Что?  
Эм смотрит на книгу, затем снова на Артура. Затем обратно на книгу.  
\- «Волшебнике Мерлине». Мерлин. Это такая шутка, да?  
Эм смеётся. Он не может остановиться. Это безумие, это всё полное безумие, Артур смотрит на него, будто серьёзно обеспокоен его душевным здоровьем, но это ничего. Он объяснит позже.  
Времени у них предостаточно.

+++

«Мне снятся драконы.  
Чертовски восхитительный сон, если спросите.  
Вот только дракон скорее раздражён, нежели впечатлён. Меня одолевает чувство, присущее снам, когда всё совершенно ясно, пока не просыпаешься и только диву даёшься, как же надо напиться, чтобы такое привиделось.  
Так значит, мы с этим драконом не самые близкие друзья. Это немного расстраивает.  
Я оставляю его и иду прочь.  
Передо мною ведьма с огненным взглядом. Я ускоряю шаг.  
Вот королева с ласковой улыбкой. Кажется, я ей нравлюсь, что, возможно, впервые за весь сон, поэтому я улыбаюсь ей и иду дальше.  
Есть здесь и король, и тут я останавливаюсь.  
Нагнувшись над столом, он чем-то занят, голова склонена над бумагами и картами, с плеч спадает красный плащ, но когда я вхожу, он поднимает взгляд. Он оборачивается ко мне, и морщины с его лба исчезают.  
Он улыбается мне. Скривлённый зуб разрушает видение безупречного золотого короля, но мне кажется, это лишь заставляет его выглядеть до нечестного идеальным.  
Я раскрываю рот – сказать что-нибудь, не знаю что, но меня отвлекает красный цветок, расцветающий из его живота.  
Это не цветок. Это…  
Король умирает.  
Прежде чем упасть, он смотрит на меня, как будто растерянный. Мне хочется кричать, но горло сковывает льдом, я хочу кинуться к нему, но мои ноги примёрзли к полу.  
Он падает и не поднимается.  
Я снова способен идти.  
На этот раз так быстро, как только могу, но я словно провалился в патоку, бредя в густом сиропе, когда каждая секунда – столетие. Я иду, я бегу, и ничего не имеет значения. Ничего не меняется. Возникают новые лица, но они мимолётны, исчезая слишком быстро, чтобы я даже запомнил, как они выглядят.  
В любом случае я кого-то ищу, и никто из этих людей не имеет значения.  
Всё не так.  
Я продолжаю идти.  
Время вокруг меня меняется. Драконы, кажется, тоже исчезли, как и ведьмы, но скорбь кровоточит, смываясь со всем остальным. Всем, кроме пути. Если продолжать идти, то, в конце концов, я приду домой.  
Кстати, где мой дом?  
Я продолжаю идти.  
Всё теперь незнакомое. Кажется, я уделял недостаточно внимания тому, чтобы идти в ногу. Но думаю, будь это и не так, я всё равно бы чувствовал себя не к месту. Я потихоньку забываю всё, что некогда помнил: имена и лица, глаза зелёные и карие, но никогда голубые, голубые я помню, я помню…  
Я бегу.  
Я так близко, что почти могу коснуться, страницы переворачиваются, история близится к концу.  
Но затем, вместо этого наступает конец мира, и меня не покидает мысль, как же это нечестно, что я даже не смогу узнать, чем закончится история, потому что я теперь тоже мёртв. Я мёртв, и я так и не… я не…  
Я шатаюсь и спотыкаюсь, но я всё ещё иду. Потому что не так должна была закончиться эта история.  
Дорога по-прежнему пролегает. К чёрту. Она разбита и заросла, и она мне больше не нужна. Я продолжаю идти. Так близко, так чертовски близко, пожалуйста…  
И неожиданно солнце. Пальцы, с силой сжимающие моё сердце, заставляя его снова биться. Чудо, возможно, или последние всполохи магии старого мира. Я не знаю, да мне и всё равно.  
Я снова бегу. Я бегу к нему.  
Может это и ненадлежащий эпилог. Понятия не имею. Но думаю, я был мёртв слишком долго, чтобы меня это заботило, был мёртв задолго до того, как из теней вынырнуло нечто и обратило меня в труп в буквальном смысле, я только знаю, что теперь снова чувствую себя живым.  
К чёрту эпилог. Если понадобится, то чтобы сохранить это, я выдеру страницы собственными зубами.  
В широкой улыбке, которую я не видел очень и очень давно, сверкает кривой зуб.  
И я, наконец-то, дома.»

Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 4\. Тетралогия Теренса Уайта.


End file.
